Do I Hate You or I Love You?
by Chiharu Kazawa
Summary: Bagi Hinata, hidupnya akan tenang bila tanpa ada Naruto yang mengisi lembaran-lembaran hidupnya. Pun, begitu juga dengan pendapat Naruto terhadap Hinata. Tidak di pungkiri, mereka saling membenci. Namun, kebersamaan mereka seolah sudah di takdirkan, takdir yang tidak bisa di ubah. Tanpa mereka sadari, benci adalah awal dari cinta mereka/DLDR!/AU!/Hinata RTN!/EDITED!/END!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Do Am I Hate You Or I Love You?**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Hinata**

 **.**

 **Rate T (aja)**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Fic Abal-abal, cerita pasaran, Hinata (Road The Ninja), Humor hambar nan garing abis dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain menunggu. Menunggu itu buang-buang waktu dan melelahkan. Itulah yang saat ini dilakukan oleh gadis bermanik lavender tanpa pupil, dia sedang mengantri untuk membeli kue favoritnya yang manis juga legit yang disebut Cinnamon Rolls dan jus melon di kantin sekolah. Perutnya yang sudah keroncongan, membuat dia memasang ekspresi kesal karena sedari tadi antrian tidak berjalan. Kepalanya di telengkan ke samping kiri untuk melihat siapa yang saat ini sedang memesan makanan. Dilihatnya sesosok gadis yang tingginya tidak jauh darinya dan jarak antara gadis yang tidak dia kenal dan dirinya hanya terpaut 3 orang dihadapannya. Suara ibu kantin dan suara si gadis itu terdengar sedang berbincang diiringi tawa ringan.

"Ugh, mengapa mereka malah mengobrol, sih." gerutu Hinata pelan. Raut wajahnya makin kesal dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat nampan yang dibawanya. Ingin rasanya ia menerobos antrian lalu menghampiri si gadis itu dan berteriak untuk mengusirnya. Dan saat ia ingin melakukannya, si gadis itu berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut. Hinata tersenyum lega. Saat tiba waktunya ia memesan.

"Ayame-san, Cinnamon Rolls 1 porsi dan jus melon, ya. Ayame-san cantik, deh, hari ini," tanpa menunggu ayam jantan bertelur, Hinata langsung memesan dengan suara lembut nan sedikit menggoda dan tersenyum ramah pada ibu kantin. Kekesalannya tadi, entah kenapa sekarang sudah menguap. Mungkinkah karena bau lezat dari Cinnamon Rolls -entah darimana- yang menguar masuk ke hidungnya dan itu membuatnya kalem atau memang ingin minta jatah lebih dari ibu kantin, Hinata?

Sudut bibir ibu kantin yang kelihatan masih muda itu menaik, Ayame tertawa renyah setelah mendengar Hinata memujinya lalu membuka bibirnya hendak berbicara "Terima kasih. Cinnamon Rolls, ya. Sudah habis, Hinata-chan,"

Jeger!

Bak petir di siang bolong dan petir itu mengenai dirinya. Hinata termangu di tempat. Bukan, dia terpaku seperti patung bukan karena terpesona dengan senyuman manis Ayame, sang ibu kantin. Tapi, karena ucapannya yang mengatakan... Apa? Cinnamon Rolls habis!?

"APA?!" teriak Hinata yang sukses mata pengunjung kantin tertuju padanya kecuali seorang lelaki yang sedang menyesap jus jeruknya dengan tenang dan seorang lelaki yang sedang memakan onigiri dengan tenang pula.

"Cinnamon Rolls habis. H-A-B-I-S. Habis." Ayame mengulang perkataannya. Ia pun juga mengeja kata 'habis' agar gadis dihadapannya mengerti. Siapa tahu Hinata memiliki indra pendengarannya yang kurang.

"Ha-ha-habis? t-ta-tapi..." hanya karena Cinnamon Rolls-nya habis, penyakit gagapnya muncul.

"Iya, terakhir kali sudah dibeli oleh Naruto. Jadi cepatlah memesan makanan yang lain, Hinata-chan," seolah mengerti apa yang akan di ucapkan Hinata, Ayame memotong perkataan Hinata yang gagap-kelewat gagap- saat melihat wajah-wajah kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama dari para murid lain yang sedang mengantri.

Mata keperakan milik Hinata berkilat marah. Telinganya tidak salah tangkap, Hinata jelas-jelas mendengar nama Naruto, lelaki yang dia benci. Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari sosoknya. Hinata melihat lelaki berambut blonde sedang melahap kue manis yang sangat dia gilai itu. Mulut itu melahapnya dengan khidmat, seakan tenggelam dalam rasa manis legit dari Cinnamon Rolls dilidahnya. Naruto terlihat sangat menyukainya. Tetapi Hinata membenci Naruto yang sangat menikmati makan Cinnamon Rols yang seharusnya miliknya. Cinnamon Rolls miliknya? Ya ampun, Hinata kau sangat menggilai Cinnamon Rolls.

Prank!

Hinata melempar nampan lantai sehingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Dia menghampiri Naruto dengan kaki yang sengaja dia sentak-sentakkan ke ubin lantai kantin. Semua orang memandangnya penasaran ingin tahu apa yang ingin di lakukan gadis berambut panjang itu tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya.

"DUREN BUSUK!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan yang astaga luar biasa kerasnya tepat di samping kanannya. Naruto menoleh. Dilihatnya Hinata berdiri dengan raut wajah yang garang dan kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat-kuat. Naruto mengulas senyum yang dibuat-buat manis. Merasa tidak terima dipanggil 'duren busuk', Naruto pun balas mengejek Hinata. "Apa kau ada keperluan denganku, Sadako?" ucapnya dengan lembut dibuat-buat dan menekan kata 'sadako'.

"Beraninya kau telah memakan Cinnamon Rolls-ku! Dan memanggilku Sadako!"

Plak!

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Di kelas XI-C, murid-murid mengobrol, berlari-lari, menjahili temannya dan ada pun yang hanya diam saja di kursinya. Itu karena jam pelajaran mereka sekarang adalah guru Kakashi yang mengajar studi pelajaran Sejarah belum kunjung masuk. Guru bermasker itu memang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya. Hinata sedang memakan sandwich seraya mengobrol dengan gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di hadapannya.

Gadis bercepol dua itu, namanya Tenten. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat keadaan kelasnya yang ricuh. "Kakashi-sensei belum datang ya, mengapa dia selalu datang terlambat, sih,"

"Yah, kurasa dia sengaja datang terlambat hanya untuk membaca novel mesumnya sepuas-puasnya," Hinata mengangkat bahunya lalu melahap sandwich miliknya. Setelah insiden di kantin tadi, Hinata dan Naruto ribut. Banyak siswa yang melerainya namun ada juga yang acuh tak acuh dan kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Bukan hanya sekali ini Hinata dan Naruto bertengkar, setiap kali mereka bertemu pasti saling mengejek ataupun bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, seperti tadi. Alhasil, makan siangnya di kelas dengan memakan sandwich dan jus melon yang dibeli oleh gadis bersurai merah muda dengan memakai uang Naruto secara paksa sebagai permohonan maaf. Hinata tidak mau menerimanya karena memakan sandwich dari uang Naruto dan Naruto pun tidak mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk Hinata. Sakura menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Hinata dan Naruto pun mengikuti kemauan Sakura karena tatapannya yang lebih seram dari hantu. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya dengan terpaksa dan pasrah.

"Tch," Hinata mendecih tatkala mengingatnya. "Aku benci si duren busuk itu," gumam Hinata yang didengar oleh Tenten, yang disambut kekehan kecil dari Tenten.

"Kau membenci Naruto, huh?"

"Sangat." sahut Hinata singkat dan padat. Saking bencinya, hanya mendengar nama Naruto disebut saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Ingat lho, yang namanya benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Sekarang kau bisa saja membencinya tapi mungkin suatu hari kau akan jatuh cinta padanya. Hati-hati," Hinata terperangah.

"Mana mungkin seperti itu, benci ya benci, cinta ya cinta, lah. Walaupun Naruto lelaki terakhir di bumi ini, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Hinata mantap. Dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tenten. Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Siang," seorang pria bermasker mengucapkan salam di ambang pintu kelas. Ia menatap kondisi kelas seperti pasar hewan. Macam-macam suara terdengar di telinganya dan dia tidak memperdulikam itu karena sudah terbiasa. Murid di kelas itu sedikit terkejut kemudian berlari-lari menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Tenten hendak berbicara lagi namun cepat dia urungkan. Hinata merenggut. "Dia telat 15 menit," gumamnya.

"Selamat siang, Kakashi-sensei!" salam para murid serentak kepada guru mereka yang memliki predikat 'Guru paling telat terbaik sepanjang masa'.

"Ya," balas Kakashi seraya berjalan ke mejanya dengan tampang malasnya. Hinata berdehem keras. "Kakashi-sensei, kau terlambat 15 menit," ucapnya dengan lantang. Guru sejarah itu memejamkan matanya, tersenyum. "Maaf, mataku kelilipan pasir sehingga aku harus menyembuhkan mataku dahulu dengan obat tetes mata di kantor," jelas Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Bohong! Di wilayah sekolah ini tidak ada perkarangan atau lapangan yang diisi pasir, semuanya tertutupi oleh rumput," ucap Hinata dengan berani. Berusaha menguak kebohongan Kakashi. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Semua murid mengiyakan dan suasana kelas kembali ricuh. "Jadi Kakashi-sensei, mengapa kau telat? Apa karena kau membaca novel Icha-Icha Paradise, kau jadi ogah-ogahan datang ke kelas kami ya?" tanya Hinata intimidasi. Tingkahnya saat ini persis seperti seorang hakim yang mengadili pencuri sandal jepit. Tapi sayangnya, Kakashi bukanlah pencuri sandal jepit. Kalau sandal bakiak? bukan juga.

"Err..." gumam Kakashi tidak jelas. Pertanyaan dari Hinata dan murid-murid, membuatnya kalut. Kakashi hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Hm, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya...?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri yang didengar oleh para muridnya.

"Tidak usah banyak pikir, katakanlah yang sebe-"

"Gyaa! Apa kalian dengar? Ada suara Sadako? Ihhh... menyeramkan, kelas kita ada hantunya!" kata Naruto dengan suara meledek sambil menatap Hinata kesal. Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto yang sarkastis. Hinata menatap Naruto garang dan giginya bergemelutuk. Naruto tertawa keras karena telah membuat Hinata marah. Teman-teman Naruto memandang Naruto yang seolah berkata 'Diamlah, Naruto!'. Tapi si empunya menghiraukannya.

"Apa kau ingin cari masalah, duren busuk?" tanya Hinata menahan kesal. Tenten yang duduk dihadapannya berbisik pada Hinata. "Sudahlah, abaikan saja dia, Hinata-chan," bisiknya tetapi Hinata tidak dengar dan menatap Naruto lurus dan tajam.

Naruto mendengus. "Heh, aku berniat berhenti untuk tidak bermasalah denganmu lagi, Sadako. Tapi karena kejadian di kantin, aku marah. Mengapa hanya karena Cinnamon Rolls-yang bukan milikmu-aku ambil, kau jadi menamparku dan kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli sandwich untukmu!? Kau seperti terlahir di keluarga yang hidup di bawah kolong jembatan, kau tahu. Aku minta kau mengganti uangku kembali, Sadako," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto, Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, sangat dalam. Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya sambil bergumam bodoh yang tentunya untuk Naruto. Siswa terbodoh di sekolah mereka. Kakashi terdiam bisu, ia seolah ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia ingin menghentikan ini sebelum adu mulut diantara Hinata dan Naruto terjadi. Kalau kepala sekolah mereka alias Tsunade mendengar atau melihat perang adu mulut mereka di saat jam pelajarannya, ia akan mendapatkan bogeman Tsunade. Kakashi meringis lalu membuka mulutnya dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Naruto, ja-"

"INI!"

Kricing! Kricing!

Semua orang melongo. Dan semua tatapan mereka terfokus pada sesuatu di lantai. Uang recehan dengan jumlah yang banyak lalu tatapan para murid teralihkan oleh suara dengusan merendahkan dari seorang gadis bermanik perak.

"Kalau kau mau uang, aku bisa memberimu banyak! Tingkahmu seperti seorang pengemis. Lagipula aku tidak sudi memakan hasil uang keluarga Uzumaki," cemooh Hinata lalu ia meludah.

Naruto terkejut. Mendengar nama marganya disebut dan dicemoohkan, Naruto naik pitam. Dia menggebrak meja lalu berdiri menghadap Hinata. Matanya tercetak jelas kemarahan pada Hinata. Namun, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa takut, Hinata semakin menatap Naruto tajam dan dingin.

"Beraninya kau mengejek keluarga Uzumaki! Kau akan tahu akibatnya atas perbuatanmu!" teriaknya membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Naruto hendak menghampiri Hinata tapi dicegah oleh teman-temannya. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji. Melihat Sasuke turun tangan, jantung Hinata berdebar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran padanya!" geriutu Naruto seraya melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman kuat di kedua tangannya dari ketiga temannya sedangkan Chouji-yang memiliki tubuh besar- menghadang Naruto didepan yang ingin menghampiri Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan diambil hati perkataan Hinata tadi,"

"Bodoh, kalau kau dan Hinata bertengkar, guru Tsunade akan tahu dan dia akan memarahi kita semua!"

"Merepotkan,"

"Hn."

Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya sebagai penonton, menghela nafas. Guru macam apa dia. Berdiam diri seperti ini, bukanlah gayanya. Ia pun mendekati Naruto yang meronta-ronta, meiminta dilepas oleh teman-temannya.

"Naruto, tolong, masalah pribadimu dengan Hinata jangan dibawa-bawa di jam pelajaranku. Kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan Hinata secara baik-baik tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. Jadi tenanglah dan perhatikan saat aku mengajar. Atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku lagi," ucap Kakashi dengan lembut namun tegas.

"...Tch," Naruto mendecih lalu duduk dikursinya kembali. Semua murid menghela nafas. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, ia kembali duduk dikursinya juga. Ia membuka lembaran-lembaran buku sejarah miliknya dengan diam. Pertengkaran mereka akhirnya tidak terjadi.

"Baiklah, mari kita lupakan kejadian tadi. Buka buku sejarah kalian halaman 56," para murid pun mengikuti interuksi yang diberikan oleh guru mereka tanpa berkata apapun. Mereka pun tampaknya melupakan kejadian tadi dan seonggok uang recehan dilantai. Kecuali Naruto dan Hinata. Rasa kebencian mereka semakin dalam. Seperti dalamnya lubang hidung.

.

.

TBC ( To Be Continued-bukan Tuberculois-)

A/N: Haaiii, Chiharu disini. Saya newbie di fanfiction. Saya sudah kenal fanfiction 2 tahun yang lalu *lumayan lama, ya* tapi saya hanya menjadi silent reader dan baru kali ini saya menampakkan batang hidung saya(?) di fanfction. Ohya, mengenai fanfic pertama saya ini, saya mohon maaf kalau fic ini kepanjangan dan kesalahan lainnya. Saya tahu, saya bukanlah manusia sempurna karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata *cielah*. Karena ini fic pertama saya, kritik dan saran saya butuhkan dari para reader, flame juga tidak apa-apa tapi asal yang membangun(?) Oke sebelum fanfic ini semakin panjang oleh perkataan saya, saya undur diri ^^

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

See you next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bento dan Senyuman Hinata.

.

.

.

Mentari fajar telah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Kicauan burung terdengar bagaikan simfoni yang indah. Orang-orang mulai melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing di komplek perumahan Graha Konoha City.

Penduduk komplek perumahan tersebut saling bertukar sapa selamat pagi saat saling bertemu. Pagi yang cukup menenangkan, suasana pagi ini pun mendukung suasana hati seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang di kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Hinata tengah duduk bersimpuh seraya memasukkan buku pelajarannya untuk hari ini ke dalam tasnya dengan tenang. Pipinya sedikit merona tatkala melirik kotak bento yang terletak di samping kanannya. Ia menggambilnya seraya terkekeh ringan.

Kotak bento itu berisi nasi dengan potongan daging, sosis dan irisan sayuran yang segar. Ia masukkan kotak bento tersebut ke dalam tas ungu pucatnya dengan perlahan dan tepat agar isinya tidak berantakan saat ia menggendong tasnya.

"Nee-chan! Turunlah, Ao-san sudah menunggu kita di luar!"

"Hinata-sama, apa kau sudah siap?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan adiknya dan sepupunya, Hanabi dan Neji. Ao yang di sebut oleh adiknya adalah supir pribadinya dan adiknya.

"Baik-baik, aku datang!" Hinata menaikkan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Hanabi dan Neji yang ada di lantai 1. Hinata menggendong tasnya di punggung. Ia melirik tasnya sejenak lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Di detik terakhir ia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Semoga dia meyukai bento buatanku,"

.

.

.

 **Do I Hate You or I Love You? © Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Hinata**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate T(een)**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s), Hinata (Road To Ninja), dsb**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Musim panas akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Dan itu artinya, matahari akan menyengati kota Konoha dengan cahaya panasnya. Jangan tanya seberapa panasnya. Itu sangat panas. Sangat panas sampai melebihi panasnya air yang mendidih. Mungkin?

Padahal musim panas belum datang. Tapi entah kenapa, terlihat kepala Hinata mengeluarkan uap panas dan wajahnya pun memerah. Mungkinkah ia terserang penyakit demam yang tiba-tiba datang? Tampaknya tidak. Mana ada gejala penyakit seperti itu.

Hinata menatap jengkel pada segerombolan siswi-yang kebetulan-sekelas dengannya yang tengah mengerubungi meja milik lelaki. Lelaki itu memiliki wajah stoic khasnya dan rambut raven dengan model rambut yang persis seperti _chicken-butt._ Uchiha Sasuke. Humph! _chicken-butt._

Siswi-siswi itu atau bisa di bilang fan girl Sasuke. Mereka bercerita, merayu sampai mencolek Sasuke-yang akhirnya di tepis kasar oleh Sasuke- perlakuan mereka pada Sasuke benar-benar membuat darah Hinata menaik.

"Fan girl sialan," gerutu Hinata seraya menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Hinata-chan," sahut Ten Ten santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku catatan bahasa jepangnya.

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Hinata kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Aksi Hinata tadi cukup mengejutkan gadis bermanik hazelnut di hadapannya itu. Untuk sejenak, Ten Ten menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ten Ten ketika melihat Hinata berjalan menjauhinya. Hinata berbalik seraya memamerkan sebuah kotak bento ke depan.

"Aku akan memberikan bento kepada Sasuke-kun!" jawab Hinata dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi tembemnya.

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau memberikan bento untuk Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Hinata mendekat pada Ten Ten. Gadis bercepol dua itu bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah temannya itu. Alis Tenten menukik saat Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Ten Ten.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun," bisik Hinata pelan.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"EHHHH?! KAU ME-!" Hinata segera membungkam mulut Ten Ten yang kelewat lebarnya.

"Sst, jangan beritahu pada siapa pun, oke?" ujar Hinata pelan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada siapa pun. Hinata mulai melepaskan bungkamannya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ten Ten cepat, ia menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"3 Hari yang lalu," Hinata terkekeh.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku langsung semenjak 3 hari yang lalu?"

"Ahh, ada banyak hal yang terjadi di hari itu. Gomen,"

Pikiran Hinata melayang. Lembaran-lembaran film 3 hari yang silam, kembali ia buka. Kejadian yang membuatnya merasakan rasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan, jatuh cinta.

 **FLASHBACK : ON**

Dahi seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu berkerut. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam 2 buah kertas seraya berjalan pelan. Mata lavender pucat tanpa pupilnya melihat angka yang tertera yang ada pada kedua kertas itu secara bergantian. Ia mendecih.

Kedua kertas itu adalah kertas hasil ujian harian matematika. Kertas di tangan kanannya tertera nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' di pojok atas kanan, nilainya cukup bagus yaitu 85. Sedangkan kertas di tangan kirinya tertulis nama 'Naruto Uzumaki' nilainya... 87. Hanya berbeda 2 poin dengan milik Hinata.

Hinata meremas kedua kertas itu dengan geram. 'Heh, aku kalah dengan duren busuk yang terkenal dengan bodohnya di bidang pelajaran ini?! Yang benar saja, Kurenai-sensei pasti salah memberi nilai pada duren busuk. Seharusnya 50 ke bawah!' batinnya mencak-mencak menahan marah.

Hinata mendengus, mengingat saat ini ia harus memberikan kertas hasil nilai milik Naruto kepada pemiliknya atas suruhan Kurenai-sensei sendiri. Naruto sedang berlatih basket dengan pemain basket lainnya di ruang gym.

Ia bisa saja menyuruh Sakura untuk memberikannya tapi karena ini suruhan Kurenai-sensei, mau tidak mau, dia harus melakukannya. Kurenai-sensei adalah guru yang paling dia hormati dan merupakan guru sekaligus sahabat baginya. Keluarganya pun telah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Tiba di depan ruang gym, ia sedikit takjub karena melihat banyak murid yang menonton latihan basket. Sorak-sorai dari penonton, suara pantulan bola ke lantai marmer dan suara decitan sepatu para pemain basket memenuhi ruang gym tersebut. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya tepat ke lapangan.

Pemain basket itu terlihat keren-keren dan sangat bertalenta bermain basket. Tidak mengherankan kalau klub basket di sekolah Konoha Gakuen ini sudah mendapatkan 2 mendali emas dan 3 mendali perak di olimpiade olahraga nasional Jepang dan juara 1 turut-berturut di perlombaan basket lokal maupun interlokal. "Hebat," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

Suara teriakkan penonton memecahkan lamunannya. Hinata kembali ingat apa tujuannya kemari. Ia mencari Naruto. Matanya diedarkan ke sekeliling lapangan. Yang dia tahu, Naruto adalah pemain basket jadi mungkin dia ada di sekitar sini.

"Itu dia!"

Tidak sulit mencari Naruto. Tentu saja, rambut blonde miliknya itu sangat mencolok di antara para pemain lain. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata berteriak, "NARUTOOO!"

Pemuda bermanik safir biru itu menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya sedikit terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Hinata..." gumamnya.

Hinata berlari masuk ke lapangan menuju Naruto dengan secarcik kertas yang dia acung-acungkan ke atas di tangan kirinya. "Duren busuk! Aku membawakan kertas hasil ujian harian matematikamu!" seru Hinata.

"Tidak! Jangan kemari, Hinata!" Naruto menatap gadis yang tengah berlari menuju padanya demgan panik. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melambaikan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Heeh?!" Hinata berhenti tepat di tengah lapangan. Ia bingung, kenapa Naruto melarangnya datang kepadanya? Apakah sebegitunya Naruto membencinya? Lagipula, dia datang kesini bukan untuk bertengkar dengannya yang seperti biasa mereka lakukan.

"Bodoh! Jangan hanya berdiam diri di sana! Pergi!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari menuju Hinata.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!"

"Pergi!"

Sesaat, Hinata sadar kalau ia berada di arena pertandingan basket. Dan saat ia menoleh ke kiri, terlihat bola basket melayang dengan kecepatan luar biasa menghampirinya.

"Oh, tidak..."

"Hinataaa!".

.

.

.

Manik lavender tanpa pupil itu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Hal pertama kali ia lihat adalah ruangan yang serba putih. Apa ia sudah mati? Hinata meringis tatkala rasa sakit bercampur pusing di kepalanya. Ahh, Hinata ingat, kepalanya terbentur bola basket dengan keras sehingga ia jatuh pingsan. Tidak mungkin ia mati karena hanya terbentur oleh bola basket. Lalu dimana ini?

"Apa kau sudah sadar?"

Suara baritone di samping kirinya sukses membuatnya terkejut. Di liriknya asal suara tersebut. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang, rahang yang tegas, dan memilki mata onyx yang tajam. Mata itu menatapnya tajam namun dalam.

Hinata terperangah, ia seolah terhipnotis masuk ke dalam mata lelaki itu. Hinata menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Benar-benar lelaki yang tampan, batinnya. Sasuke menaikkan alasnya sebelah.

"Hey. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses memecahkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata pun kembali ke alam nyata. Pipi tembem gadis bermanik lavender itu bersemu merah. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata yang malu-malu karena ketahuan menatapnya begitu lama.

Hinata ubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di ranjang beralas sprei putih. Hinata baru sadar kalau dirinya ada di atas ranjang. Ia mengelus sprei putih itu pelan, sprei itu sangat putih hingga Hinata takut kalau ia mengotorinya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya seraya mengedarkan ke sekeliling ruangan yang serba putih itu.

"Di UKS sekolah." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. Pria berambut raven itu mengambil segelas air putih di meja tepat di samping ranjang. Sasuke menyodorkan gelas itu pada Hinata tanpa berkata apapun.

"Terima kasih." ujar Hinata setelah menerima gelas tersebut lalu ia meminumnya beberapa tegukan.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau ruang UKS di sekolahnya mirip seperti rumah sakit. Itu karena ia tidak pernah masuk atau menengok sedikit pun ke ruang UKS ini. Kalau Hinata sakit di sekolah, Hinata langsung di larikan ke rumahnya dan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti jam pelajarannya.

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir ia ingin masuk UKS sekolah. Entah kenapa. Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang bergulat dengan smartphone miliknya. Jari-jarinya menari di atas layar sentuh smartphone tersebut. Ia teliti kembali penampilan Sasuke.

Pria itu memiliki rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang dan sedikit berantakan di bagian poninya. Matanya tajam bak elang yang ingin memburu mangsanya. Rahangnya pun tegas dan kuat. Kesannya memang agak urakkan. Bila mengingat kesan urakkan, ia jadi teringat si bocah duren busuk itu, Naruto.

Tapi lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan Naruto. Dia memang terlihat agak urakkan namun dia tampan dan keren.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata terpesona dengan Sasuke. Merasa di perhatikan sedari tadi, Sasuke mematikan smartphone miliknya tapi tidak mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Apa kau ingin ke kelas bersamaku atau kau ingin berada di sini terus?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Nampaknya, dia mulai jengah karena di perhatikan terus.

Hinata sedikit tersentak. "Eh? Apa kita sekelas?" cicitnya.

"Otakmu pasti bermasalah oleh benturan bola basket. Haruskah aku membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa? Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya," tanya Sasuke sarkastis. Hinata kelihatannya bingung. Kepalanya mencerna bobot, bibit dan isi perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Hening.

Sasuke mendengus, otak Hinata memang bermasalah atau memang Hinata memang hilang ingatan karena lemparan bola basket darinya?

Eh? Apa? Jadi tersangka dari pelaku pelempar basket itu Sasuke? Yah, tidak mengherankan kalau si Uchiha bungsu ini-yang memiliki gengsi superior-rela menunggu si korban bola basket lemparannya alias Hinata di ruang UKS sebagai rasa permohonan maaf dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pria.

Tapi mengapa ia tidak meminta maaf langsung pada Hinata? Lagi-lagi, karena gengsinya yang tidak ketulungan tingginya yang telah mengalahkannya. Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf? Yang benar saja-pikir Uchiha bungsu itu.

Kembali ke persoalan sebelumnya. Merasa gendang telinga Sasuke tidak menangkap suara yang keluar dari bibir tipis Hinata. Sasuke kehabisan kesabaran, ia sangat ingin keluar dari ruang pengap UKS ini dan melanjutkan latihan basketnya dengan teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja aku sekelas denganmu, baka!" teriak Sasuke seraya menangkap pergelangan Hinata dan menariknya keluar dari ruang UKS.

Hinata terkejut, sangat. Tangan kanannya yang di genggam oleh Sasuke terasa hangat. Tangan Sasuke besar sampai bisa menangkup semua jari jemarinya. Rasa hangat ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan yang sangat asing yang ia tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Aku tahu kepalamu masih pusing, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas. Jangan lepaskan tanganku kalau tidak, kau akan jatuh." ucap Sasuke dingin namun ada sedikit kehangatan di sela ucapannya tadi.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Matanya menatap binar punggung Sasuke yang lebar. Perkataan Sasuke tadi sangat menghangatkannya hingga masuk ke dalam relung hatinya. Sasuke memberikan perhatian padanya. Belum ada lelaki lain yang memberi perhatian sehangat ini selain Neji dan Ayahnya, Hiashi. Sekali lagi Hinata ingatkan, Sasuke Uchiha memberikannya perhatian. Ini Uchiha Sasuke! Yah, meskipun perhatian yang kecil tapi bagi Hinata itu adalah perhatian yang besar.

Dan juga, belum ada pria lain yang mengenggam tangannya sehangat ini. Hati Hinata hangat. Tangannya pun hangat. Sasuke adalah pria pertama yang menghangatkan hatinya dan pria pertama yang menyentuhnya. Hinata sadari kalau...

...ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya.

 **FLASHBACK : OFF**

"...nata? Hinata!?" Hinata terkejut. Otaknya menutup kilasan _flashback-flashback_ di kepalanya segera.

"Hah? Apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata gelagapan. Ten Ten menyentil dahi Hinata. Hinata mengaduh lalu mengelus dahinya yang di tutupi poni ratanya.

"Lihat-lihat apa yang kau sentil," celoteh Hinata yang masih dengan aktifitas mengelus dahinya.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Ten Ten dengan nada mengintrogasi. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" kilah Hinata sedikit gugup sembari menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri. Pipi itu bersemu. Mata hazelnut milik Ten Ten, sangat jelas menangkapnya.

'Oh, oh,' Ten Ten membatin. Berbohong dengan nada gugup dan pipi yang bersemu merah. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata-chan. Apa kau baru saja melamunkan Sasuke-kun?" tukas Ten Ten selidik.

BLUSH!

Rasa panas di pipi Hinata merambat sampai ke telinganya. "Tidak! Aku tidak melamun insiden saat aku dan Sasuke-kun berdua di UKS!" Ten Ten mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Hinata mematung. Sepertinya, dia tidak sadar kalau dia... telah memberitahunya.

Wusss...

"...berdua di UKS?"

'GUAAAHHHH! AKU MEMBEBERKANNYA! MUSTAHIL!' teriak Hinata di dalam hatinya.

Hinata menengok cepat saat mendengar suara tawa dari Ten Ten. "Aku mengerti, aku jadi ingat sekarang. Kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke karena dia merawatmu-bukan, menunggumu di UKS, begitu?" Hinata merenggut.

"Hinata-chan, ternyata kau tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta ya," ledek Ten Ten seraya menunjuk Hinata dengan telunjuk kanannya. Hinata tepis telunjuk Ten Ten kasar namun tidak sampai menyakiti sang pemiliknya.

"Lebih baik kau diam," cibir Hinata, berbalik menunjuk Ten Ten. Yang di tunjuk hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi ratanya.

Hinata dan Ten Ten mengalihkan perhatiannya oleh suara dari seorang lelaki yang hyperactive dan juga rival sejati Hinata. Naruto dan Sasuke nampaknya ingin pergi keluar kelas.

"Ohhh! Sasuke-kun!" Hinata ingat, ia ingin memberikan bento pada Sasuke. Lekas saja, ia meninggalkan Ten Ten dan berjalan riang menghampiri Sasuke. Apa? dengan riang?

Hinata yang kasar, egois dan mau sesenaknya sendiri- _plus-_ tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapa pun. Kini, ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dengan air muka yamg agak... um, berseri?

Ten Ten bengong. Hinata yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah Hinata yang seperti biasanya. Ia menghela nafas, "Dasar, gejala jatuh cinta memang mampu merubah hidup orang. Menyeramkan sekali."

Merasa di panggil, Sasuke dan Naruto melirik ke belakang secara bersamaan dan mendapati Hinata yang tengah tersenyum. Naruto sedikit melebarkan pupil matanya melihat perubahan drastis Hinata, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic-_ nya.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun. Terimalah!" perintah Hinata. Kedua tangannya menyodorkan kotak bento. Kepalanya di tundukkan dalam-dalam, bisa dilihat kalau wajahnya memanas. Hinata tidak sadar kalau ada puluhan sepasang mata memandangnya seolah tidak suka. Tebak siapa mereka, sudah pasti fan girl Sasuke.

Grep!

Hinata mendongak saat di rasa kotak bentonya di ambil. Senyum manisnya menghilang secepat kilat. Di luar perkiraan, yang menerima kotak bentonya bukanlah Sasuke melainkan Naruto.

Naruto mengayun-ayunkan kotak bento di depan wajah Hinata. "Bento ini buatanmu ya, sadako?" tanya Naruto dengan suara mengejek.

"Duren busuk no baka! Bento ini bukan untukmu! Apa kau dengar apa yang aku bilang tadi? Ini untuk Sasuke-kun!"

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil bentonya lalu kembali memasang senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke dan tentunya sembari memberikan bento, lagi. Kali ini tidak dengan suara perintah tapi paksaan.

Sesaat, hati Naruto mencelos. Senyum manis Hinata bukanlah untuknya tapi untuk Sasuke. Jelas-jelas Hinata membenci Naruto. Hinata takkan tersenyum padanya kecuali kalau otak gadis itu hilang ingatan. Mungkin. Hey, memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Dia juga membenci Hinata juga kan? Benarkan?

"Sasuke-kun, terimalah. Ayo! Oh iya, aku juga menambahkan banyak tomat. Kau suka tomat, kan?" Sasuke terlihat sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"Jangan menerimanya, Sasuke. Aku yakin, bento itu pasti ada racunnya. Sebaiknya, kita memeriksanya dulu ke labrotorium dulu-"

BUG!

"Aduh!"

"Diam kau, duren busuk!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Hinata memukul perutnya telak. "Hey, sadako, kau terlahir dari kaum manusia atau golongan kingdom gorilla? Ke-" kali ini Hinata menjewer telinga Naruto kuat-kuat. Yang dijewer, malah mengaduh sambil meronta melepaskan tarikan kuat dari jari telunjuk dan ibu jari milik Hinata.

"Aku menerimanya."

Sasuke mengambil kotak bento yang berada di tangan Hinata bersamaan dengan pagutan jari Hinata terlepas dari telinga Naruto. Naruto segera mengelus-elus telinganya yang memerah atas ulah biadab Hinata. Siapa tahu, bisa meredakan rasa nyeri dan panas yang merambat ke seluruh syaraf telinganya.

"Woaahhh~ terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Rasanya tidak akan mengecewakan, kok," tukas Hinata dengan rasa ke-PD-annya yang tinggi.

"Hn." balas Sasuke datar. Sebelum kedua pria itu menghilang di hadapan Hinata. Kedua rival berbeda gender itu sempat saling mendelik tajam, seperti biasanya.

Punggung lebar kedua pria itu pun menghilang di balik tembok. Hinata tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat. Bentonya yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah dan keringat. Akhirnya tidak sia-sia juga. Hinata harap, Sasuke menyukai rasanya dan dia harap, keharapan ini bukanlah harapan semata.

.

.

.

Waktu untuk pulang sekolah, akhirnya pun tiba jua. Segerombolan murid berduyung-duyung keluar dari gerbang sekolah Konoha High. Di antara puluhan-ralat-ratusan murid, tampaklah Hinata yang tengah sibuk menekan tombol handphone flip di samping pagar sekolahnya.

Raut wajahnya gelisah. Hinata berdecak kesal seraya memasukkan handphone flip-nya ke dalam saku roknya lalu berjalan menjauhi sekolahnya. Rencananya, Hinata akan di jemput tetapi Ao-supir pribadi Hinata-baru saja memberitahukan kalau Ao tidak bisa menjemputnya lantaran karena Ao yang saat ini sedang mengantar ayahnya-Hiashi-ke tempat perusahaan kliennya.

Padahal 10 menit yang lalu, Hinata sangat senang. Sasuke mengembalikan kotak bento miliknya dan mengatakan rasanya enak dan pria emo itu pun ingin Hinata buatkan lagi untuknya. Hinata bagaikan melayang di galaksi angkasa dan menari-nari gembira.

Tapi sekarang, suasana hatinya berbalik 180°. Resah dan gelisah. Terpaksa, Hinata pulang dengan jalan kaki. Toh, Hinata juga suka berjalan kaki ketimbang naik mobil pribadinya, sedikit.

Mata peraknya menangkap segerombolan gadis di sekolahnya. Mereka pulang bersama di iringi canda dan tawa. Hinata menatap mereka nanar. Ada sebersit rasa iri di dalam hatinya. Hinata mempunyai sedikit teman yang bisa di hitung dari angka 1 sampai 5, termasuk Ten Ten.

Mungkin karena sikapnya yang arogan dan kasar. Ia sulit bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Sikapnya ini timbul karena didikan ayahnya yang keras. Padahal dulu, Hinata adalah gadis yang manis dan lembut dan juga mempunyai teman yang cukup banyak namun setelah ibunya-Hitomi-meninggal usai melahirkan Hanabi, kehidupannya berubah. Tapi mempunyai sedikit teman asal bisa di percayai, itu sudah bagus-pikir Hinata positif.

"Auu~ Hinata-chan,"

Hinata menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Tatapannya dingin dan menusuk ke arah 2 gadis bersurai merah dan 1 gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Karin, Sara, Shion, ada apa?" tanya Hinata dingin. Matanya menatap tajam pada mereka satu persatu seraya menyebut nama mereka masing-masing. Tubuhnya belum ingin berbalik dan menghadap ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Kami ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu, bolehkan?" tanya gadis merah berkacamata, Karin. Dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manis. Hinata ingin muntah sekarang juga kalau tidak ingat marganya adalah Hyuuga, marga yang terhormat di Konoha. Gengsi dong, kalau muntah di depan umum.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang." tolak Hinata tanpa merubah cara bicaranya, dingin. Kakinya hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi dia urungkan, Sara telah mencegat di depannya. Shion berada di samping kanannya sedangkan posisi Karin tetap di belakang Hinata. Mereka memblokir jalan Hinata. Apa mereka berniat mem-bully Hinata? Di sini?

"Mengapa kau buru-buru pergi, sih, nona Hyuuga," sahut Sara dan menekankan kata 'nona Hyuuga' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa adikmu mulai memanggilmu untuk pulang dan pergi berbelanja ke mall bersama? Uhh, aku jadi iri. Tentu saja, kau kan dari keluarga 'Hyuuga'," tambah Shion dengan nada meledek tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Pergilah." usir Hinata tajam. Alisnya menyatu dan matanya menyalang garang ke arah Shion. Shion mundur beberapa langkah melihat tatapan Hinata.

"Kami hanya ingin berbicara denganmu baik-baik. Ini pasal, bento yang kau berikan pada Sasuke tadi sewaktu istirahat, kau tidak lupa, kan?" Karin angkat bicara. Matanya di balik frame kacamata merahnya, menyelidik tajam.

Mereka adalah salah satu di antara fan girl Sasuke. Hinata semestinya tahu, perihal peristiwa bento itu, semua fan girl di kelasnya pasti mengetahuinya dan membicarakannya diam-diam dengan sesama fan girl Sasuke di kelas lain. Karin, bisa di bilang dia adalah kandidatnya. Pasti mendengarnya juga.

Terlintas rasa kecewa di hati Hinata, kenapa dia harus menyukai lelaki yang sangat populer di sekolahnya? Yah, ia tidak bisa marah dan menyalahkan kepada siapa pun atau apa pun. Cinta memang selalu datang tidak terduga.

"Hentikan memberikan bento kepada Sasuke-kami, dan berhentilah mendekatinya," ucap Karin dengan suara memerintah seraya menekan kata 'Sasuke-kami'. Tidak apa kalau siswi lain mendekati Sasuke asalkan jangan Hinata.

Bagaimanapun, itu karena sikap arogan dan keras Hinata dan Hinata selalu bertingkah bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sempurna. Karin membencinya. Kalau di lihat lekat-lekat antar Karin dan Hinata, mereka mirip. Maksudnya, mirip dalam aspek sikap. Sama-sama arogan dan keras.

"Sasuke bukanlah barang yang di miliki oleh siapa pun-termasuk kalian seenaknya! Lalu kalian mau apa? Ini adalah kemauanku sendiri. Kalian tidak berhak memerintah orang semau kalian termasuk aku." Hinata berbalik menghadap Karin. Rahangnya mengeras dan alisnya tidak henti-hentinya berkerut.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke! Dan kalian tidak boleh melarangku untuk memilikinya!" tambah Hinata dengan suara yang lantang. Ketiga gadis itu terbelalak.

Grep!

"Beraninya kau!" Karin menarik kerah Hinata ke arahnya dan tangannya mengepal ke atas dan siap-siap melayang ke arah wajah Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia siap merasakan nyeri di bagian wajahnya nanti. Hinata merasa lelah hanya untuk sekedar menepis genggaman tangan Karin di kerah seragam sekolahnya. Tapi-

"Oy! Oy! Tiga gadis mengkeroyok seorang gadis itu tidak adil."-tampaknya lebam biru di muka mulus Hinata, tidak akan terjadi. Hinata menampakkan mata peraknya.

"Naruto..." gumamnya. Ia terkejut mendapati rival pirangnya menengahi keributan mereka. Karin mendorong Hinata seraya menatap Naruto tajam. Hinata segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya setelah di dorong Karin agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Gadis berkelahi di depan umum, itu hal yang menjijikan. Apa kalian tidak merasa malu? Termasuk kau, Karin," lanjut Naruto sarkastis. Merasa di sebut namanya, Karin mendengus.

"Kau itu sepupuku dan juga anak dari keluarga Uzumaki. Mempermalukan nama keluarga, kau bisa saja di usir oleh ayahku. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab," Naruto menatap sepupunya datar.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" bentak Karin lalu memberi aba-aba pada Shion dan Sara untuk pergi. Mereka pun menghilang di pertigaan. Naruto menghela nafas lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Naruto pun berbalik menatap Hinata juga. Hinata berbalik lalu mulai berjalan pulang tanpa berkata apapun. Bukannya pergi, Naruto malah menghampiri Hinata dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolongmu, aku hanya tidak ingin ada salah satu keluargaku berurusan dengan keluarga Hyuuga," tukas Naruto secara gamblang seraya sedikit melirik Hinata yang tatapannya terus tertuju ke depan dengan datar.

"Aku tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Mengapa kau berjalan bersamaku?"

"Oh. Kebetulan aku ingin ke game sentral dan juga, kebetulan arah rumahmu dan tempat game sentral itu searah. Oh, aku sudah berjanji pada Kiba dan Lee yang sudah ada di sana," jawab Naruto panjang lebar dan di akhiri senyum lebar khasnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya kau mau kemana dan dengan siapa kau berjanji untuk bermain ke game sentral." sahut Hinata dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan. Naruto hanya be-oh- ria.

Hening.

Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara, mulai merasa jenuh di suasana sunyi. Ia ingin mengawali pembicaraan. Tapi, sikap dingin dari heiress Hyuuga ini bagaikan tembok yang menghalanginya untuk memulainya.

Tunggu, bukankah setiap Hinata bertemu Naruto, mereka selalu bertengkar? Tapi kenapa hari ini, Hinata jadi banyak diam? Naruto jadi heran.

"Hei, sadako," ejek Naruto, mencoba menguji apakah Hinata yang berada di sampingnya ini, benar-benar Hinata yang kenal atau bukan.

Plak!

"Jangan panggil aku sadako, duren busuk," Naruto hanya cengengesan usai di tampar oleh Hinata. Dia masih Hinata yang di kenal Naruto. Kasar.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini. Apa kau punya masalah dengan fan girl Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, asal tebak. Terdengar helaan nafas halus di sampingnya.

"Apa aku salah jika aku memberikan bento pada Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memulai pendekatan dengannya dan aku-" Hinata segera memotong ucapannya sendiri.

Ini salah, mengapa dia harus curhat kepada rivalnya sendiri!? Ah, sial!

"Uhh," Hinata melenguh lalu mempercepat laju jalannya.

"Sadako, lanjutkan ucapanmu tadi. Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto seraya mempercepat jalannya juga. Kaki panjang Naruto mampu menyusul Hinata dengan cepat.

"Jangan sok peduli denganku! Pergi!" kali ini, Hinata menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Hinata memang saat ini memunggunginya tapi Naruto tahu dari suara gadis indigo itu, Hinata kesal padanya.

Naruto menekuk dahinya sedikit. Hinata memang sudah membencinya sejak kelas X, padahal hanya masalah sepele yang turut-berturut terus terjadi antara mereka hingga menimbulkan rasa benci di hati Hinata yang berkepanjangan kepada Naruto.

Sekilas muncul gambar Hinata tersenyum di kepala Naruto. Hinata tersenyum manis. "Kau memiliki senyum yang indah, kau tahu," ujar Naruto tanpa sadar.

Hinata melebarkan mata peraknya lalu berhenti seperti dunianya seakan berhenti berjalan. Hinata jelas sekali perkataan Naruto, walaupun suaranya pelan tapi ia bisa mendengarnya jelas.

Sejenak ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu berbalik. "Apa kau bilang? Aku memiliki senyum yang indah? Apa itu pujian atau ledekan, Uzumaki?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aneh, Hinata menatap Naruto aneh. Apakah ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya yang bernada ledekan tadi? Tidak, tidak ada yang lucu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, sinis.

"Kenapa?" ulang Naruto dengan nada sinis di buat-buat, berusaha meledek Hinata. Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Mengapa mengikuti pertanyaanku? Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting, aku mau pulang!" teriak Hinata dengan geram. Ia memutar kaki kanannya, berbalik.

Hinata menyesal telah mendengar dan bertanya soal 'senyum indah' miliknya yang di katakan oleh Naruto. Dia berpikir, ucapan Naruto tadi untuk memancing kemarahannya dan mengejeknya.

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia mudah sekali tersulut emosi. Sebelum usia 30, Hinata pasti sudah mengidap penyakit Hipertensi. Yah...

"Hey, aku serius. Kau memang memiliki senyum yang indah, Sadako." Naruto melebarkan seringainya. Hinata pura-pura tidak dengar dan makin mempercepat laju jalannya.

Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Pipinya yang sudah tembem, kini makin membesar bagaikan balon. Aku takkan terpancing dengan _joke-_ mu lagi, duren busuk-pikir Hinata.

"Sakura-chan bilang, kau itu cantik, dan aku menyetujuinya,"

Hinata bergeming.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Ino dan Sakura-chan. Kata Ino, ia pernah melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sasu-teme. Menurutnya, senyummu seperti senyum seorang peri,"

Hinata tercenung, di detik ini.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menerima kotak bento dari orang lain apalagi seorang gadis sepertimu-dalam artian kasar. Aku bisa mengerti, karena dia terpesona dengan senyummu,"

Hinata sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Mendengar kata kasar dari mulut Naruto, cepat-cepat ia kendorkan hingga membentuk garis.

"Lelaki manapun tidak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat senyummu-tidak, maksudku," Naruto menggantung ucapannya dan mengundang rasa penasaran pada Hinata, sedikit. Naruto menarik dagunya sedikit ke atas, berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata di kepalanya.

"Lelaki manapun tidak akan ada yang tidak menyukaimu ketika melihat senyum mautmu, Hinata..." Naruto berujar dengan nada yang tersirat keseriusan seraya menatap punggung mungil Hinata yang seolah-olah... jauh.

"...termasuk aku," bibir Naruto mengucapnya tanpa sadar.

Deg!

Hinata melebarkan mata peraknya, lagi. Hinata pasti salah dengar. Iya! ia pasti salah dengar. Telinganya berdengung seketika, jantungnya berirama cepat dan tidak menentu. Apaan ini!-batinnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tiba-tiba. "Kau... tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanyanya tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

Hinata bisa merasakan pergerakan seseorang di belakangnya, Naruto menggeleng tanpa berdosa. "Aku serius," jawab Naruto lugu.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, lagi. Dengan wajah yang memerah semerah tomat busuk, ia menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Kau menyukaiku?!"

Naruto terbelalak dengan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Segera mulutnya terkatup saat teringat ada serangga terbang di sekitarnya. Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang ia katakan tadi. Tunggu sebentar, pikirnya.

"Ehhh?! Tidak! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Lagipula-aku sudah menyukai gadis lain yang lebih anggun dan cantik darimu!" Wajah tan yang di hiasi tiga kumis kucing di kiri-kanannya, sedikit merona.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Kau benar-benar playboy cap duren busuk dan bau!" cemooh Hinata sebal. Dia sebal bukan karena ia tahu kalau Naruto menyukai gadis lain, bukan-tentu saja. Itu karena, dia kembali di permainkan lagi oleh Naruto. Begitulah pikir Hinata.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan aku cantik atau segala tetek bengeknya, itu sama saja kau mencari gara-gara denganku. Aku benci dan aku akan memukulmu nanti!" tambahnya dengan suara yang mengancam.

Dia bukannya tidak suka di puji 'cantik' atau apapun oleh Naruto. Hanya saja, semenjak Naruto mengatakan itu. Hatinya selalu berdesir.

Naruto mundur selangkah saat Hinata menunjukkan kepalannya di depan mata saphire Naruto. Lelaki itu meringis pelan tatkala Hinata kembali melangkah menjauhinya.

"Padahal aku serius mengatakan kalau kau cant-" ucapannya terpotong oleh lemparan batu bata yang entah darimana, mencium mesra di wajahnya. Naruto jatuh terselungkup di tanah beraspal.

"Berisik! Aku dengar itu, _scum!"_ ' dari kejauhan, terdengar teriakan Hinata mengalun dengan keras.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh mengatakan itu!" timpal Naruto dengan suara yang tidak kalah kerasnya, berharap Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

Bekas timpukan batu bata, tercetak helas di wajahnya. Suara sepatu sneaker beradu di tanah aspal, mendekat. Naruto mendongak, menatap si pemilik sneaker biru-merah itu.

Dilihatnya kedua kawannya menunduk. Kiba menatapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut dan Lee yang juga menatapnya heran. Naruto tidak berpikir akan bertemu dengan mereka di sini. Naruto kira, Lee dan Kiba sudah menunggunya di game sentral. Rupanya, kedua temannya ini baru berangkat menuju game sentral, sama sepertinya, ya.

"Hey, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan? Postur tubuhmu seperti anjing yang sedang mengendus," sahut Kiba begitu melihat keadaan kepala Naruto jatuh dengan sempurna di tanah beraspal dan bokongnya menaik.

Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan posisinya saat ini yang memalukan. Rasa malu telah mengalahkan rasa sakit di sekujur wajah tannya. Ini ulah Hinata. Kekesalan Naruto menaik.

"Teme..." balas Naruto gusar.

"Ayo! Naruto, bersemangatlah! Surga game sentral akan datang! Bangunlah!" Lee memulai provokasi masa mudanya.

Matanya berapi-api menatap Naruto. Yang di tatap, sweatdrop. Jika melihat Lee, Naruto seperti melihat sosok guru guy dalam ukuran mini-idola sekaligus guru Lee-bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki gaya rambut bob dan semangat masa muda yang sama pula.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baik, tolong angkat aku,"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman mansion Hyuuga, terlihat Hinata memukul sebuah bantal yang di coret di bagian atasnya. Tunggu, pola coretan itu nampaknya tidak asing. Pola wajah itu persis seperti wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi malas.

"Aku tidak cantik! Senyumku tidak indah! Sialan kau!" teriak Hinata berulang kali seraya meninju bantal bergambar kepala Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi. Wajahnya memerah, ia marah atau malu?

Hanabi dan Neji mengintip aktivitas Hinata yang menurut mereka 'aneh' tapi ini bukanlah yang pertama kali mereka lihat. Hinata tidak tahu, dengan dua makhluk berbeda gender menatapnya prihatin.

"Onee-chan..."

"Hinata-sama,"

Malam ini, pikiran Hinata terus bergerilya dengan ucapan Naruto. Dan mimpi indah sebagai penutupnya.

TBC (To Be Continued)

 **A/N:** Aloha! Minna-san \^^/ jumpa lagi dengan Chiharu disini! apakah ada yang kangen ama Chiharu? Semoga sih ada :* *ngarep mode: on* Chiharu kembali dengan membawa fic chapter kedua nih o

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang udah ngereview, fav dan follow fic ini ^^ dan _special thank's_ untuk para reader yang udah mengkoreksi fic ch pertama sebelumnya di kotak review :) balasan review ch pertama sudah saya kirimkan lewat pm ^^

Udah ah, udah kepanjangan banget nieh *tehee* Sebelum Chiharu pamit, Chiharu mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di hati para reader saat membaca fic ch 2 ini, kalau ada kesalahan apa-apa, langsung beritahu Chiharu di kotak review atau pm Chiharu aja ya^^ Yoshhaa! Chiharu undur diri dulu ^^ *ojigi*

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

See you next time in chapter 3 soon \^^/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kericuhan

"Ano... ini jadi... Ah!" rambut coklat yang dicepol dua, bergoyang riang. Gadis itu menorehkan tinta biru di kertas buku catatan Kimia miliknya. Itu di ketahui dari angka dan nama-nama yang biasa di pakai di pelajaran Kimia.

Hinata menguap lebar ke atas dengan kedua tangan menggenggam buku catatan yang sama persis seperti gadis berambut cepol dua tersebut. Ten Ten menutup lembaran bukunya lalu mengarah menutupi mulut lebar Hinata di hadapannya.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh menguap dengan mulut lebar-lebar. Apakah keluarga Hyuuga tidak pernah mengajarkanmu etika?" cicit Ten Ten gusar.

"Maaf, Ten Ten. Aku terlalu bosan sampai kelupaan," ujar Hinata lesu.

"Tolong seriuslah, Hinata. Sehabis istirahat ini, kita akan mengerjakan ujian harian Kimia! Kita harus belajar banyak-banyak mulai sekarang!" Ten Ten memprovokasi dengan semangat 45.

"Kenapa mulai dari sekarang, sih? Kau sendiri saja, deh. Aku sudah hapal betul dengan materinya. Jadi tidak perlu banyak belajar, aku pasti dapat nilai tinggi," sahut Hinata menyombongkan diri. Ten Ten mendengus.

"Oh, begitu. Oke, saat ujian berlangsung, kau tidak boleh meminta jawaban apapun dariku," ancam Ten Ten.

"Hm..." gumam ambigu dari gadis surai indigo panjang, tidak peduli. Mata peraknya menangkap dua sosok berbeda gender berjalan bersama memasuki gerbang sekolah dari jendela di kelasnya. Pink dan hitam.

Keningnya berkerut cukup dalam. Matanya memicingkan ke arah mereka berdua, tajam. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Air mukanya memerah, mungkin karena serangan cuaca panas. Detik ini, harusnya ia nyalakan AC di kelasnya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu.

Mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. "Sasuke...Sakura..." ucapnya setelah sekuat tenaga menggerakkan lidahnya seperti semula.

"Sasuke dan Sakura, berjalan bersama?!'"

 **Do I Love You or I Hate You? © Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Hinata, slight a bit Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

 **.**

 **Rate T(een)**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s), Hinata (Road To Ninja), School Life, dsb.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ada hal yang baru-baru ini Hinata rasakan. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu. Hal yang Hinata rasakan ini bermula dari ia melihat pria yang di sukainya berjalan bersama dengan teman wanitanya. Pemandangan yang biasa. Sangat biasa, malahan.

Tapi, ia merasakan ada yang aneh di hatinya. Marah, kesal, sedih, semuanya bercampur aduk yang menghasilkan semacam gado-gado versi perasaan bukan sayuran atau semacamnya. Yah, hati Hinata seperti selayaknya gado-gado saat ini. Hinata tidak mengerti. Kenapa hatinya tidak karuan? Apakah dirinya sedang PMS?

 _'Tidak,'_ Hinata membatin. ' _Mungkinkah hatiku sedang PMS?'_ lanjut batinnya, bertanya.

Ngaco.

 _'Lalu perasaan apa ini?'_ pikirannya bertanya. Batin milik Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak tahu. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Batin dan pikirannya bertanya-tanya. Nihil, Hinata tidak tahu jawabannya.

Otaknya buntu setelah sekian lama berpikir. Tidak ada cara lain. Selain bertanya pada Ten Ten yang sedari tadi memasang wajah serius ke arah buku catatan Kimia miliknya. Ten Ten sedang berpikir keras, rupanya. Tentu saja.

"Ten Ten, tadi aku lihat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama," Hinata memulai.

"Lalu?" tanya Ten Ten tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak suka! Aku kesal! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?!" Hinata balik bertanya dengan panik. Seakan hari ini, kiamat akan datang. Lihat, sekarang saja ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ten Ten.

"Katakan padaku! Kau pasti tahu kan!" lanjut Hinata seraya mengguncang tubuh Ten Ten lebih cepat. Batin dan pikirannya telah haus akan penasaran oleh perasaan asing yang telah merasukinya lebih dalam.

"Tenanglah! Kau hanya cemburu, Hinata..." jawab Ten Ten di sela-sela guncangan hebat yang di buat Hinata. Hinata melepaskan genggamannya di kedua bahu mungil Ten Ten, refleks. Manik peraknya mengerjap-erjap. Cemburu, ya.

"Oh cemburu," Hinata tertawa hambar. Ten Ten yang sudah lemas, hanya menghela nafas. Ia mencoba duduk tegap menghadap Hinata. Pada akhirnya-

"Apa itu?"

-tubuh ringkihnya tidak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri usai mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang polos, polos banget.

"Cemburu, ya itu yang kau rasakan, Hinata. Ya ampun," jawab Ten Ten lalu mendesah pelan. Hinata ber-oh-ria membuat Ten Ten menepuk keningnya. Hinata ternyata bisa juga menjadi gadis yang polos.

"Hinata, Hinata, kau harus lebih banyak membaca novel Romance, kau tahu," lanjut Ten Ten.

"Tapi aku sudah banyak membaca novel kok," balas Hinata, tidak mau kalah.

"Novel apa?"

"Harry Potter,"

"Itu bukan novel Romance,"

"Hinata, kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke itu banyak penggemarnya jadi kau harus membiasakan dirimu. Jangan termakan oleh rasa cemburu, ya," Ten Ten menasehati. Hinata mengembungkan pipi _chubby_ -nya.

"Tapi... tetap saja itu... menggangguku," sergah Hinata.

Ten Ten menghela nafasnya, "Sudah, sudah, lupakan saja itu. Diamlah, aku sedang belajar, jangan ganggu aku,"

Ten Ten kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku catatan Kimianya dan melupakan pembahasan tentang novel romance dan rasa cemburu berlebihan Hinata. Tampaknya Hinata juga berpikir sama. Hinata pun kembali menengok ke luar jendela, tepat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tangan Hinata terkepal ketika langkah besar Sasuke dan langkah kecil Sakura mengekorinya pergi menjauh para fan girl yang melambaikan tangan dengan riang ke arah mereka.

Bel istirahat usai berbunyi kemudian. Tanpa di prediksi oleh orang pintar, Hinata tahu kalau mereka hendak berjalan ke kelas, ke tempat dia berada sekarang.

Hinata tidak suka saat Sasuke dan Sakura bersama. Suara deheman di depannya mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Asuma-sensei akan datang. Jangan menyontekku atau meminta jawaban padaku, ok," sahut Ten Ten dengan bernada ancaman dan yang di dapati hanya dengusan meremehkan dari Hinata.

"Siapa takut!"

Ten Ten merubah posisi duduknya menjadi membelakangi Hinata. " Yah, terserah kau." gumam Ten Ten.

"Hey, kudengar Sakura-san menyukai Sasuke-kun, lho,"

Suara yang berbau 'gosip' dari siswi di kelasnya, menginterupsinya untuk menengok ke arah suara. Disana ada dua siswi, mereka rupanya adalah salah satu di antara puluhan fan girl Sasuke. Sebersit rasa penasaran menghinggapi diri Hinata, ia ingin mengetahui kelanjutan ocehan mereka. Hinata menyiapkan gendang telinganya baik-baik.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada wanita yang tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun. Bila ada, wanita itu pasti lesbian,"

"Ya kau benar. Kudengar dari senpai kelas XII, Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-san dari kecil!"

"E-!"

"APAA!"

Dua gadis fan girl itu kaget dengan suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba masuk merambat ke telinga mereka. Tidak hanya dua gadis itu saja, tapi seluruh murid di kelas itu juga bernasib sama, kaget.

Teriakan itu berasal dari mulut Hinata yang terbuka lebar. Hinata menutup mulutnya segera. Mata peraknya di edarkan sekeliling kelas, semua orang termasuk Ten Ten menatapnya heran dan aneh.

Hinata tidak peduli dengan itu. Tapi, Hinata mencemaskan suatu hal. Keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh dari pelipisnya. Di ambang pintu, terlihat Sakura menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan para penghuni kelas lainnya. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan kedua bola onyx-nya melebar. Sudah jelas ia juga kaget.

 _Oh tidak!_

Inilah yang di cemaskan Hinata. Sasuke pasti tahu kalau ia berteriak sendiri tidak jelas tadi. Hinata menduga, Sasuke pasti berpikiran aneh tentangnya. Ini memalukan! Sangat memalukan! Hinata merutukinya sendiri karena telah bertingkah gila di depan orang di sukainya.

Ingin rasanya ia jatuh ke dalam lubang yang terdalam. Ia sangat malu saat ini. Tapi, mana mungkin ia bisa.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Hinata membuka mulutnya dengan gemetar tapi pasti.

"Ah... aku... aku hanya... berlatih drama..."

Hening. Tatapan orang-orang kepadanya tidak berubah sedikitpun. _Ini memalukan sekali,_ Hinata menelan ludah. Ia memantapkan hatinya.

"Ya! Aku sedang berlatih drama! D-dan aku berlatih dengan dialog-ku yang berkata 'APPAA!', begitu," ucap Hinata susah payah dengan beralasan yang menurutnya cukup bodoh tapi mungkin masuk akal juga, bagi beberapa orang. Hinata menarik nafas saat tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Dia sangat bodoh hari ini.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan seputung rokok yang di sematkan di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke dan Sakura menengok ke arah suara, tepat di belakang mereka.

"Selamat siang, Asuma-sensei. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya ada sebuah kejadian aneh tadi," Sakura berkilah.

"Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis aneh yang berteriak aneh," timpal Sasuke.

 _'Jadi selama ini di mata Sasuke, aku sudah di cap gadis aneh?! Aarrgghh!'_ Hinata meraung depresi di dalam hatinya.

Pria paruh baya yang di panggil Asuma itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Yah, terserah. Ayo duduk dan persiapkan selembar kertas dan alat tulis lainnya, ulangan harian Kimia akan di mulai," semua murid menuruti perintah Asuma begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tolong buku catatan Kimia di kumpulkan di mejaku, tidak ada yang boleh menyontek atau bekerja sama dengan teman. Kalau menyontek di buku Geografi, boleh," tambah pria beranak satu itu.

Hinata memberikan buku catatan Kimia miliknya yang hendak di kumpulkan kepada Naruto. "'Apa!' bodoh," desis bocah blonde itu yang meniru gaya bicara Hinata yang memalukan beberapa menit lalu dan mengatai Hinata bodoh.

Hinata bisa mendengar jelas desisan Naruto tadi. Ia melenguh, ingin rasanya tangannya menjitak kepala runcing Naruto itu. Tapi cepat dia urungkan, mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Hinata tidak ingin berbuat ulah dulu. Itu hanya akan menambah Hinata semakin buruk di depan Sasuke.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan memberikan kertas yang berisi soal ulangan harian Kimia. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu, tapi Hinata bisa lihat sudut bibir gadis itu menaik. Hinata tidak peduli. Saat ini, Hinata ingin berkonsentrasi penuh. Hinata membaca rentetan-rentetan huruf dan angka di kertas itu dengan teliti.

 _'Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-san dari kecil...'_

Konsentrasi Hinata buyar karena kepalanya memutar obrolan beberapa menit yang lalu. Obrolan yang membuatnya gelisah. _Apa benar Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura...?,_ batin Hinata bertanya.

Hinata dari pertama masuk sekolah ini, selalu melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang selalu bersama seolah tidak bisa di pisahkan. Cinta mudah tumbuh karena terbiasa bersama, itulah kata - kata orang tua yang kebetulan Hinata dengar. Sasuke menyukai Sakura, mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Bila isu tentang Sasuke menyukai Sakura itu benar, maka...

... Mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?

Dan itu artinya, Hinata tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Hati pria beku itu sudah terisi, tidak ada ruang untuk Hinata.

Hinata ingin bersama Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin jauh dari Sasuke. Hinata mencintai Sasuke.

Karena itu, Hinata tidak ingin...

"Waktu ujian dimulai," Hinata sedikit terperangah karena suara guru Kimia, Asuma. _Apa yang aku lakukan? Membuang waktu dengan melamun? Ini bukan waktumya untuk memikirkan hal itu, konsentrasi Hinata!,_ batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Apa daya, otaknya tidak menghendaki kemauan hatinya. Obrolan-obrolan itu makin memenuhi kepala Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba untuk membaca soal dengan dahinya yang berkerut. Tidak ada gunanya, kotak obrolan itu benar-benar tidak bisa Hinata hilangkan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'Harusnya, dua gadis fan girl itu tidak bergosip yang aneh-aneh tentang Sasuke-kun...'_ giginya bergemelutuk. Matanya menatap tajam dua orang gadis yang sedang menyelesaikan soal-soal Kimia, yang menurutnya biang keladi dari kejadian memalukannya dan sebab musabab konsentrasi tidak _connect_ sedari tadi. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menggeleng.

 _'Tidak, aku yang salah, aku yang bodoh. Harusnya, aku yang tidak mendengarkannya dan memilih serius belajar,'_ Hinata merutukinya sendiri.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia sadar, mestinya ia mendengar nasihat Ten Ten untuk serius belajar dan melakukannya. Dengan begitu, telinganya tidak akan menangkap ocehan-ocehan dua gadis tersebut. Dia yang salah.

Untuk kali ini, Hinata harus mengiyakan ucapan 'bodoh' yang dilontarkan Naruto untuknya. Hinata tampaknya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Soal yang menurutnya mudah, seketika menjadi sulit, sangat sulit ia selesaikan.

Di saat-saat susah seperti ini, Ten Ten selalu membantunya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia sudah mengatakan pada sahabat cepol dua itu kalau dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri bahkan Ten Ten mengancamnya untuk tidak meminta jawaban darinya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sial. Tidak. Ini bukan karena hari ini yang membuatnya tertimpa kesialan. Tapi dia lah yang menyebabkan kesialan di hari ini. Itu karena Hinata sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ramalan apapun.

' _Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-san dari kecil...'_

 _'Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-san dari kecil...'_

 _'Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-san dari kecil...'_

Hinata menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut. Obrolan-obrolan itu tetap tidak mau pergi sehingga membuat Hinata semakin gelisah. Apalagi dihadapkan dengan masalah soal-soal ini yang sulit ia kerjakan dan ia juga tidak bisa meminta tolong pada Ten Ten. Hinata memejamkan matanya lalu kembali menampakkan mata peraknya. Sorot matanya kosong. Pada akhirnya, Hinata tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal pertama dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

Puluhan lembaran kertas yang di genggam oleh Asuma terlihat agak kucel. Tiba lelaki itu di depan gadis bersurai indigo panjang. Sebelum di interupsi oleh Asuma, Hinata langsung memberikan kertas jawaban ulangannya.

Asuma melihat isi kertas jawaban salah satu muridnya yang pintar, ia terbelalak. "Luar biasa," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya rendah.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Mungkin lebih tepat kalau di bilang luar binasa," balasnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya... Ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sehingga seperti ini?" tanya Asuma sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Maaf, sensei. Aku... sedikit pusing, aku akan mengikuti remedialnya. Aku minta maaf," jawab Hinata dengan pelan.

"Apa perlu aku antar kau ke UKS?" ajak Asuma lembut. Hinata menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Tidak usah,"

"Karena kau mengatakan hal itu, baiklah. Lain kali di jam pelajaran manapun, bila kau merasa tidak sehat, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya, ya."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku akan memberitahu pada ketua kelas kapan ujian remedialnya," setelah mengatakan itu, Asuma melenggang pergi dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ten Ten menengok ke belakang, ke arah Hinata. "Hinata, kau belum menjawab satu soal pun?!" tanya Ten Ten sedikit panik. Ten Ten sempat melihat lembar jawaban Hinata sebelum di serahkan. "Ini benar-benar bukan seperti dirimu, apakah kau benar-benar tidak sehat, Hinata?" lanjutnya, raut mukanya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

Hinata adalah gadis yang memiliki otak yang encer, Ten Ten tahu itu. Tapi tidak menjawab satu soal pun itu benar-benar hal yang tidak lazim dilakukan Hinata. Ten Ten tidak percaya ini.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban meski tidak bisa disebut jawaban. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Hinata tidak peduli apa yang ia lihat tapi asalkan jangan menatap mata hazelnut Ten Ten yang seolah meminta penjelasan yang jelas darinya.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ten Ten, kini sorot mata Ten Ten bukan ingin meminta penjelasan tapi meminta jawaban yang konkret.

Hinata bungkam.

"Bukan hal yang penting," jawabnya beberapa detik kemudian. Ten Ten menatap selidik ke arah Hinata. Ten Ten menghela nafas.

"Maaf, aku berperilaku egois padamu. Kalau kau sedang kesulitan menjawab soal Kimia tadi, kau harusnya berbicara padaku. Yah, seperti biasa aku meminta tolong padamu saat aku mengalami kesulitan menjawab soal apapun itu," terang Ten Ten panjang lebar.

"Aneh, biasanya kau bisa mengerjakan soal dengan cepat, tapi ini... Apa ada yang membuatmu terganggu? Ceritalah, Hinata. Itu pasti bukanlah hal yang tidak penting, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Benar-benar bukan hal yang tidak penting, kok,"

"Apakah ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Ah, ini masalah Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata sedikit melebarkan matanya lalu terkekeh pelan. Hinata salut pada Ten Ten, terkadang gadis itu tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan dalam pikirannya. Mungkinkah Ten Ten bisa membaca pikirannya? Kalau iya, Hinata ingin mempelajarinya. Ia juga ingin membaca pikiran Sasuke yang irit bicara itu. Kira-kira, apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat terdiam? Siapa yang tahu.

Sasuke ya...

Hinata kembali teringat kata-kata percakapan yang baru saja dia lupakan. Sedih juga gelisah tapi berada di dekat dan berbicara dengan Ten Ten seperti ini, ia jadi bisa melupakannya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya! 100 untuk Ten Ten! Aku memang memikirkan Sasuke-kun cukup lama sehingga aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi," ucap Hinata, ia berpikir, dengan membicarakan masalah yang dia pikirkan saat ini pada Ten Ten, beban pikiran dan perasaannya mungkin akan berkurang atau... mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Kau tidak menyelesaikan ulangan harian Kimia dan sekarang kau bisa tersenyum, dasar. Baik aku mau dengar, apa itu?" celoteh Ten Ten sambil menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata bersiap-siap membuka mulutnya, "Aku tadi den-"

"Yo! Sasuke!" perkataan gadis indigo itu terpotong oleh sahutan kalau tidak mau di bilang teriakan di dalam kelas mereka.

Hinata dan Ten Ten menengok ke arah suara secara bersamaan. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara cempreng yang mengganggu 'acara curhat'-nya. Naruto, _of course._

Padahal Hinata mengira, ia akan bercerita dengan _mulus,_ tapi nyatanya tidak. Seketika, suasana hati Hinata jadi gondok.

"Lanjut," Hinata melirik Ten Ten yang memberinya aba-aba untuk kembali berbicara. Hinata tersenyum, lagi. "Aku tadi dengar da-"

"Naruto-kun! Apa kau bisa menjawab soal ujian tadi?!" teriak dari salah satu kawan Naruto yang memiliki semangat yang tinggi. Kali ini, perempatan siku-siku menempel di dahi berponi rata Hinata. Giginya bergemeretak menahan kesal. Cukup dengan 'permainan potong memotong ucapan Hinata'.

Hinata menggebrak meja lalu berdiri tegap. Ten Ten yang di dekatnya agak kelimpungan. Langkah demi selangkah, Hinata mendekati segerombolan 'manusia-manusia heboh', kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang kebetulan terlibat dalam gerombolan tersebut.

"Hei! Bisa tidak kecilkan suara kalian?! Apa sekarang sudah waktunya musim kawin?" sentak Hinata setibanya di depan sekumpulan geng yang memang sudah terkenal dengan kehebohan di kelasnya.

Yang di sentak menoleh secara bersamaan dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Seperti, pandangan seolah berkata,

'Mengganggu saja'

'Katakan sekali lagi,'

'Hai, Hinata-chan,'

Hinata acuh tak acuh.

Gadis beriris emerald tersenyum, setelah beberapa detik tidak ada respon dari teman-temannya untuk Hinata. "Apa kau ada keperluan dengan kami, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura ramah. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan Hinata barusan.

"Ada. Aku hanya terganggu dengan suara-suara aneh yang kalian timbulkan," jawab Hinata datar dan ekspresi yang datar pula.

Krauk! Krauk!

"Termasuk kau, Chouji! Suara kunyahanmu mengganggu! Ini bukan waktunya untuk istirahat! Kau ingin aku melapormu ke Kakashi-sensei lagi, ya?!" tambah Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah kepada sesosok pria tambun yang sedang mengunyah kripik kentang di samping pria berambut nanas.

Pria tambun itu agak tersedak karena tiba-tiba di bentak oleh Hinata. "Ma-maaf, Hinata. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan baunya," sahut pria bersurai coklat yang bernama Chouji dengan gelagapan.

"Kau terlalu mentaati peraturan sekolah, Hinata," Shikamaru mendesah lalu melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan bersender di punggung kursi.

"Apa salahnya? Aku adalah seorang pelajar, jadi memang sepatutnya mentaati peraturan sekolah yang berlaku." balas Hinata tegas.

"Kalian semua benar-benar siswa yang tidak patut dicontoh! Makan saat jam pelajaran, tidur di segala tempat, berceloteh tidak jelas di setiap waktu. Mau jadi apa sekolah jika adik kelas kita melihat dan meniru perilaku buruk kalian, hah?!" tambah Hinata tepat di wajah-wajah geng heboh.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti.

"Percuma. Kalian semua benar-benar..." keluh gadis indigo itu.

"Mengapa Hinata bersikap seperti itu, sih?" tanya pria berambut bob pada salah satu kawannya, memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Aku dengar itu karena ayahnya mendidik Hinata dengan keras," jawab pria bertato segitiga terbalik merah dengan sekenanya.

"Ayahnya memang keras," balas pria berambut blonde yang sedang duduk di samping pria raven.

"Keluarga Hyuuga memang keras," timpal Kiba.

Mata perak terbelalak. "Oy! Kenapa kalian bisa membicarakan orang seenaknya? Di depannya lagi!" gertak Hinata.

"Eh? Itu yang namanya membicarakan orang ya? Kupikir, itu hanya pembicaraan biasa yang kami lakukan," balas Naruto dengan santai. Hinata cepat menampar wajah tan Naruto sehingga tertampak jelas bekas telapak tangan Hinata di pipinya.

"Aduduhhh..." Naruto mengaduh.

"Kalian bukan hanya suka heboh dan tukang berisik tapi juga tukang gosip. Aku tidak tahu kalau laki-laki juga suka menggosip seperti perempuan," Hinata menarik nafas untuk merilekskan badannya yang selalu tegang karena ulah mereka.

"Apa salahnya? Sekarang kan zamannya emansipasi pria," balas Kiba.

"Yang benar itu emansipasi wanita, Kiba!" ujar Hinata memperbaiki perkataan Kiba. Kiba hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Hei, Hinata, dimana bentomu untuk Sasuke? Kau sudah berjanji untuk membawakannya lagi untuknya, kan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan yang semakin semrawut saja. Hinata bersemu merah.

"I-iya... sebentar aku ambilkan," sebelum pergi menuju kotak bentonya berada, Hinata melirik kearah sang pujaan hati yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Entah apa yang ia sedang lakukan.

Saat Hinata merogoh tasnya, Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Hinata menggenggam kotak bento berwarna ungunya dengan gemetar, ia pun langsung menemui seseorang yang sukses membuatnya sulit menghadapi ujian Kimia tadi. "S-sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke melirik Hinata, "Hn?"

"Aku membawakanmu bento lagi, seperti yang aku janjikan," Hinata menyodorkan kotak bentonya. Sebelum tangan kekar Sasuke menggapai kotak bento itu, tangan kekar lainnya sudah mengambilnya dahulu.

"Minna! Inilah bento yang aku katakan tadi, onigirinya sangat enak," ujar Naruto sedikit berteriak pada teman-temannya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto sudah dikerubungi. Dan yang paling semangat tentang makanan adalah Chouji.

"Naruto!" geram Hinata sambil mengambil kotak bentonya sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Ada yang mau? Gratis! Ayo makan!" tawar Naruto kepada seluruh murid kelas seraya mengangkat kotak bento milik Hinata tinggi-tinggi membuat Hinata sulit menggapainya. Hinata sekilas berpikir untuk meninggikan badannya.

Naruto membuka kotak bento tersebut. Aroma sedap onigiri, sosis goreng dan tempura menguar keluar, membuat semua murid kecuali Ten Ten berdatangan ke arah Naruto.

"Aku mau mencicipinya,"

"Aku juga,"

"Aku ingin merasakannya,"

Karena Naruto di kerubungi oleh banyak orang, membuat Hinata kelelahan untuk mengambil kotak bentonya kembali. Hinata pun menyerah dan membiarkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi begitu saja meski ia tidak rela.

Membiarkan semua isi kotak bentonya dihabiskan oleh seluruh murid sekelasnya. ' _Bento untuk Sasuke-kun... huhu...'_ Batin Hinata menangis.

"Umm, enak," Sakura berkomentar. Potongan onigiri berada di tangan kanannya dan mulutnya terus berkunyah.

"Oishi," timpal Ino dengan keadaan yang sama persis seperti Sakura.

"Uohh! Hinata-san! Apakah onigiri ini buatanmu?" tanya Lee bersemangat. Hinata mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Wahh! Rasanya luar biasa!" balas Lee tanpa menyurutkan rasa semangatnya. Chouji yang sedang sibuk mengunyah onigiri dan sosis, hanya mengangguk.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Semua murid di kelas, memakan onigiri buatannya, kecuali Ten Ten.

"Enak sekali."

"Aku ingin lagi,"

"Hei, jangan ambil semuanya,"

Mata perak Hinata berbinar senang. Masakannya di puji dan di senangi banyak orang. Wajah-wajah nikmat semua murid sekelasnya membuat Hinata tersenyum namun samar. Sekarang ia tidak peduli lagi kalau kelasnya ricuh, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia memprotes hal itu.

Ten Ten menghampirinya, "Yah... bento yang seharusnya untuk Sasuke malah di makan habis oleh semua orang. Apa sekarang kau sedih, Hinata?" tanya Ten Ten seraya menatap Hinata yang tampaknya pandangan gadis indigo pada semua murid itu tidak teralihkan.

"Aku sebenarnya sedih, tapi ada rasa bahagia dalam diriku," jawab Hinata pelan. Ten Ten tersenyum. Terlihat Naruto menghampiri mereka. Naruto menyodorkan kotak bento pada Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berantem denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bakatmu dalam memasak pada semua orang," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata menerima kotak bentonya, ia sedikit membuka tutup kotaknya untuk melirik isi kotak bento itu. Kosong.

"Sayangkan kalau bakat luar biasa itu tidak di tunjukkan. Kau bisa saja menjadi koki bintang lima suatu saat nanti, Hinata," lanjut Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum diam-diam. _Koki bintang lima, ya... tidak buruk juga._

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu rasa onigiri buatan Hinata?" tanya Ten Ten kepada Naruto.

"Soal itu, kemarin aku meminta sedikit onigiri milik Sasuke," jawab Naruto, tangannya menggaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal.

Hinata mendelik, tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hinata, kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat." Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

Hinata terkejut. Ten Ten menganga.

"Siapa yang mau jadi istrimu?!" seraya berkata itu, Hinata memukul telak wajah tan Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Hei, setidaknya berterima kasih padaku, aku kan sudah memujimu dan menyebarkan makanan buatanmu," Naruto berkilah. Tangannya mengelus pipi bengkaknya.

"Hinata, kocchi, kocchi," Merasa di panggil, Hinata pun menghampiri sang pemanggil, Sakura dan Ino. Ten Ten berjalan mengekori Hinata, mata hazelnutnya menatap Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto, " ujar Ten Ten. Naruto hanya melenguh. "Harusnya Hinata yang berkata seperti itu," balas Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Hinata pun telah di depan Sakura dan Ino. Sakura mendekat begitu pun dengan Ino.

"Hinata, apa kau bisa membuat kue bolu?" tanya Sakura dengan ramah. Hinata mengangguk, "Bisa, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang bertolak belakang dengan Sakura.

"Tenang, _guys_. Tanggal 23 Juli adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke-kun," Ino menengahi. Mata perak Hinata melebar, "Benarkah? Itu berarti sebentar lagi!"

"Iya, maka dari itu, kami ingin membuat kue bolu sendiri untuk ulang tahun Sasuke-kun, hanya kita berempat. Aku, Ino, Hinata dan Ten Ten, tidak ada fan girls Sasuke lain yang ikut," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Eh? Aku juga?" Ten Ten menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata menepuk bahu Ten Ten, "Tentu saja kau ikut," jawab Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian dengan semangat, "Jadi kita mulai membuatnya kapan dan dimana?" Ino dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Besok, dirumahmu," jawab gadis bersurai _blonde_ dan _soft pink_ tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Lho?" Hinata membulatkan mulutnya.

"Boleh, ya, boleh," bujuk Sakura.

"Kau mau membuat kue bolu untuk ulang tahun Sasuke-kun, kan?" Sakura dan Ino pun mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Err..." Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak.

Ia tidak yakin, apakah ayahnya yang berwatak keras itu akan memperbolehkan Sakura dan Ino masuk ke rumahnya. Kalau Ten Ten, itu tidak masalah karena ayahnya sudah mengenal betul Ten Ten.

Tapi kalau Sakura dan Ino...

Kedua gadis itu kan...

"Hinata," suara Ten Ten yang memanggilnya cukup membuatnya tersadar ke alam nyata. Hinata menoleh.

"Tidak apa, ayahmu pasti mengerti," Senyuman lembut Ten Ten membawa kesejukan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

Apa yang dikatakan Ten Ten, mungkin ada benarnya juga. Ayahnya pasti memperbolehkan teman sekelasnya ini-Sakura dan Ino-datang ke Hyuuga Mansion.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Baik, kalian perbolehkan," Hinata berkata.

Sakura dan Ino pun ber-yeah-ria dan melompat-lompat. Hinata tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja,"

"Sepulang sekolah ini, kita langsung pergi ke Supermarket! Ino, aku akan membeli bahan-bahan kuenya, sedangkan kau beli dekorasi kuenya, ok?"

"Ok, _Fore-head,"_

"Kalau aku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ah, Ten Ten-chan, kau..."

Hinata mulai berhenti mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Menatap punggung sang pujaan hati yang masih belum berubah posisi sejak tadi.

"Aku akan membuat kue yang luar biasa untukmu, Sasuke-kun,"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **A/N:** Chapter 3 Update, Chapter 3 Update! *teriak gak jelas pake toa mesjid. Aduh... gak bisa ngomong apa-apa selain... Hontou ni Gomenasai karena lama updatenya. Apa mau di kata, sebulan yang lalu dan yang lalu lagi, Chiharu harus menghadapi UAS jadi Chiharu berhenti menulis fic dan fokus belajar. Syukurlah, nilai UAS-nya memuaskan dan Chiharu naik kelas! Yeah! *tebar bunga bangkai*

hehehe... oke segitu aja sih, akhir kata, terus pantengin fic **Do I Love You Or I Hate You?** ini, ya ^^ Jaa~

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let's Go To...!

 **Do I Love You or I Hate You? Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Hinata, slight a bit Naruto and Sakura, slight a bit Sakura and Sasuke**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, Typo (s), OOC, Hinata (Road To Ninja), dsb**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Hinata POV**

Tanganku menari dengan lincah di atas handphone flipku. Menekan dan terus menekan _keypad._ Saat ini, aku sedang mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Hanabi-chan, adik bungsuku yang paling aku sayangi. Paling aku kasihi. Paling aku cintai. Dan paling... apalah, apalah.

Aku memberitahu pada adikku kalau aku akan pulang agak malam karena aku akan pergi ke rumah Ten Ten untuk belajar kelompok. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak belajar kelompok sungguhan di rumah Ten Ten. Tapi pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan kue dan tetek bengeknya untuk membuat kue ulang tahun Sasuke-kun.

Jika aku mengatakan sesungguhnya aku pergi ke Supermarket, sudah aku pastikan kakiku akan bengkak karena terus berdiri seraya mendengarkan nasihat dari ayahku. Aku tidak peduli apakah itu nasihat atau tidak, aku tetap tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Naruto, ayo! Kau lambat sekali," aku tolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara. Gadis bersurai _softpink_ tengah menarik lengan kanan seorang pria yang setiap aku lihat, ingin aku muntah di depan wajahnya. Pria itu Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan, pelan-pelan. Aku belum selesai menggunakan sepatuku, aduh," cicit Naruto dengan nada agak memohon. Jari tangan kirinya berusaha menaik bagian belakang sepatunya dalam keadaan berjalan dengan susah payah. Tidak disengaja, kaki kirinya terantuk batu kerikil yang tidak seberapa besarnya dan sukses Naruto merapalkan kata 'aduh'.

Pria yang malang. Rasain, tuh.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama, Hinata-chan," sahut gadis bersurai ponytail pirang di belakang Sakura dan Naruto.

"Iie, Daijoubu," balasku sebisa mungkin menahan tawa karena saat ini si Duren Busuk itu berjalan kelimpungan dan hampir saja akan terjatuh. Perutku akan sakit bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Mou, mengapa kau keluar sekolah sendirian, sih? Mengapa tidak bareng dengan kami saja? Padahal 'kan sekarang kau kebagian piket," timpal gadis bercepol dua yang memiliki mata hazelnut yang indah, ia adalah sahabatku, Ten Ten.

"Tidak apa, kan? Toh, aku ingin mencari sinyal disini, aku ingin mengirim pesan pada Hanabi-chan sebelum pergi. Kalau di dalam kelas, entah kenapa sinyalnya tidak maksimal." Aku berkilah seraya mengacak pinggang.

"Alesan. Bilang saja kau tidak ingin kerja piket," gumam Ten Ten pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya jelas. Haha, kau benar Ten Ten tapi maaf aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas piketku, kok,"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Membuang sampah di kolong mejaku,"

"Sedikit banget!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya setelah kakinya berdiri dengan tegak. "Sakura-chan tega sekali padaku, jangan main asal tarik-tarik, dong," keluh Naruto. Ihh, cara ngomongnya kayak perempuan. Atau lebih tepatnya, banci.

"Itu karena kau lamban, Naruto!" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah. Yap, benar-benar.

"Ayo semuanya, kita berangkat," lanjutnya seraya berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dan diikuti Naruto di sampingnya. Aku melongo, kok si Duren Busuk itu ikut dengan Sakura, sih? Apa rumahnya searah dengan arah ke Supermarket? Aku tidak tahu.

"Lho, kok si Duren Busuk ini juga ikut, sih?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk rambut runcing milik Naruto.

"Mengapa kau menunjuk rambutku, Sadako?!" teriak Naruto kesal. Kedua tangannya menangkup rambutnya penuh. Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya, berharap ia sadar sendiri, julukan 'Duren Busuk' itu bermula dari mana, jelas sekali kalau itu dari warna rambutnya yang nyentrik.

"Ah iya, aku lupa bilang kepada Hinata-chan. Naruto akan ikut bersama kita," Sakura tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu.

"Heeehhh?!" aku berteriak bersamaan dengan Naruto. Eh? Bersamaan?

Aku mendorong bahu Naruto sedikit kasar, "Kenapa kau teriak? Aku kira kau tahu,"

"Aku juga baru tahu sekarang!" tidak terima di dorong olehku, ia pun balik mendorongku. Aku pun tidak mau kalah dan langsung menyergapnya. Ah sial, ia sudah berdiri di belakangku dan mengunci lenganku. Ahh! Mengapa aku bisa lengah, sih!

"Oy! Duren Busuk yang bau, lepaskan aku!" aku meronta dan berusaha melepaskan kedua lenganku dari kuncian lengan kekarnya. Tapi percuma, tenagaku kalah dengan tenaganya.

"Sakura-chan, mengapa aku ikut ke Supermarket? Kukira kita akan makan berdua di Ichiraku Ramen," si Duren Busuk sialan ini malah mengabaikanku. Tunggu, makan berdua? Mungkinkah Naruto ini...

Naruto ini...

Naruto ini ingin ditraktir makan Ramen oleh Sakura?!

"Ya, kita akan makan Ramen berdua tapi setelah kau membantuku membawa barang-barang belanja dari Supermarket, ok?" Ya ampun, Sakura. Sadarlah, Naruto no Baka ini ingin menguras isi dompetmu yang tipis! Sebaiknya jangan ajak si Duren Busuk ini! Bila kau mencari 'kuli barang', Ao bisa melakukannya untukmu.

"Sakura-chan... Masa aku laki-laki sendirian yang ikut, sih?" pergelangan Naruto melemah kian melemah. Akhirnya tanganku bisa bebas juga. Iya, yang kamu bilang, ada benarnya juga. Emang mana ada laki-laki sendirian diajak belanja sama perempuan? Tidak ada. Lebih baik jangan ajak si Duren Busuk ini.

"Ayolah," Sakura memohon.

"Baiklah, aku ikut," ucap Naruto dengan semangat lalu berjalan di samping Sakura. Dia rela jadi 'kuli barang' karena hanya bujukan sederhana itu dan imbalan makan ditraktir makan Ramen oleh Sakura?! Walah, Duren Busuk ini gampang terbujuk! Tapi... imbalan makan Ramennya itu...

"Eh, chotto Sakura! Jangan ajak Naruto! Bila kau mengajaknya makan bersama di Ichiraku Ramen, isi dompetmu akan di kuras!" aku berteriak membuat Naruto menoleh kearahku dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah?! Mau ku hajar kau, dasar Sadako sialan!" rutuk Naruto. Aku menatapnya tajam, aku sangat kesal. Panggilan itu lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku meminta pengulangan meski pun aku tidak perlu menuntut pengulangan lagi.

"Naruto dan Sakura akan berkencan, dan biasanya Naruto yang mentraktir Sakura,"

"Hinata itu terkadang polos,"

 **Hinata POV'S End**

.

.

.

Pintu kaca terbuka lebar. Di depan, senyum ramah satpam dan kasir menyambut. Rak-rak berisi aneka ragam jenis tersebar luas dimana-mana. Para pengunjung berhilir mudik kesana kemari sembari membawa keranjang gendong ataupun keranjang dorong yang telah terisi penuh atau sebagian barang-barang, makanan maupun hal yang lain. Angin _air conditioner_ langsung menerpa wajah Hinata di susuli dengan aroma khas yang menyeruak.

Hinata penasaran dengan aroma tersebut berasal, setelah dia berhasil menemukannya, ternyata itu dari bau keringat dari badan Naruto. Hinata mengambil salah satu produk _deodorant_ dari rak dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Benar-benar Duren Busuk yang bau," gumamnya namun tidak tertangkap di telinga Naruto. Hinata pun meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan sembari menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu memberikanku ini?" racau Naruto, tangan kanannya lantas mengembalikan produk _deodorant_ tadi ke tempat rak semula. Dia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Baiklah, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku, Hinata dan Naruto mencari bahan-bahan kue. Dan Ino dan Ten Ten mencari dekorasi kuenya. Ayo mulai berpencar," Sakura pun mulai memberi instruksi dengan tegas.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan takjub, _gadis yang berwibawa,_ batinnya.

"Ok! _Come on,_ Ten Ten," ujar Ino dan dibalas anggukan dari Ten Ten.

"Kami pergi dulu," timpal Ten Ten.

Mereka pun mulai berpencar. Mata Hinata mulai bergerilya di seluruh penjuru sudut-sudut rak untuk mencari bahan kue. Sedangkan Sakura tengah memilah-milih telur yang bagus dan menimbangnya. Naruto, dia tidak terlalu penting.

"Hinata-chan, kau kira, kita akan membuat kue bolu jenis apa?" tanya Sakura setelah mendapatkan telur yang dibutuhkan dan menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Rainbow Cake _?"_

"Um, aku tidak berpikir itu akan bagus. Apa Sasuke-kun akan menyukainya? Sasuke-kun 'kan tidak suka makanan yang manis," balas Sakura, alisnya tertekuk sedikit dalam.

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya. "Padahal itu bagus kok,"

Seketika Sakura sadar, dia melupakan 'seseorang'. Dia menoleh ketempat dimana seseorang yang dia cari berada.

Terlihat Naruto sedang asyik memilah-milih mie instant cup Ramen. "Hei, Naruto!" panggil Sakura kasar.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Naruto menengok ke arah Sakura. "Apa?"

"Sini! Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu," perintah Sakura.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan membawa satu mie instant cup Ramen dan mendatangi kedua gadis indigo dan _soft pink_ dan memasukkan mie instant cup ramen tersebut ke keranjang dorong di depan Hinata.

"Menurutmu, kue bolu jenis apa yang disukai oleh Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, kali ini ia bertanya sedikit lembut. Naruto termenung, berpikir.

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, _Rainbow cake itu sudah sangat bagus, mengapa harus minta pendapat pada Duren Busuk yang bodoh ini, sih?,_ batinnya kesal.

Hinata menghela nafas setelah satu menit Naruto belum menyuarakan pendapatnya. Hinata masih bisa sabar.

"Sakura, menurutku kue bolu yang bagus itu..." Hinata kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya meskipun kemungkinan besar, pendapatnya tidak diterima. Ia tahu itu, tapi apa salahnya mencoba mengutarakan pendapatnya lagi.

 _"_ Rainbow Cake! _"_ ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Terkejut, kedua anak remaja berbeda gender itu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti perkataanku?" Naruto menggeram.

"Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu!" Hinata lebih menggeram.

Sakura mengerjap-erjap atas kejadian beberapa detik silam. Ia terkikik sejenak, "Baiklah, kita akan membuat Rainbow Cake. Ayo, kita kumpulkan bahan-bahannya."

Walaupun Sakura sudah mengatakan itu, rasa kesal pada Hinata dan Naruto belumlah menyurut.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sembari menggeret lengan Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto melepaskan lengannya dari pagutan Sakura dan beralih mendorong keranjang dorong.

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Beratnya..." Naruto mengeluh dengan kedua tangan yang menjinjing empat plastik besar. Sangat besar.

"Hanya karena kita ingin membuat Rainbow Cake, mengapa membeli bahannya sebanyak ini? Kupikir, tidak sebanyak ini Sakura-chan," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang kelelahan.

"Kita tidak tahu seberapa bahan yang kita butuhkan, Naruto. Oh, hati-hati membawanya, jangan sampai telurnya pecah." balas Sakura seraya mengetik sebuah pesan di handphone flipnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, seberapa banyak kue yang akan kalian buat...?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Hinata menengok ke layar handphone Sakura, "Apa sudah ada balasan dari Ino-chan?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng membuat surai _soft pink-_ nya bergoyang. "Belum. Ya ampun, kemana mereka berdua, sekarang 'kan sudah hampir malam,"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Benar,"

Trilalala

Bunyi suara pesan mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. "Ada balasan dari Ino. Kuharap mereka berada di dekat sini," ujar Sakura dan lantas ia menekan _keypad_ handphone-nya untuk membuka pesan.

 _'Aku dan Ten Ten sudah selesai membeli dekorasi kuenya, kami berada di Game Sentral. Cepat datang kesini, seru, nih.'_ begitulah isi pesan dari Ino.

"Eh? Game Sentral? Memangnya ada Game Sentral di sini? Wah! Ayo kita main kesana!" ujar Naruto bersemangat dan menatap Hinata dan Sakura bergantian.

Hinata menggeleng, Sakura menghela nafas. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jika kita sudah selesai membeli barang-barang yang kita butuhkan, kita langsung ke kedai Ramen, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Naruto?" Naruto tidak bisa berkutik saat setelah diingatkan oleh Sakura.

"Ya..." jawab Naruto lemas.

Hinata menatap Sakura takjub, _'Sakura memang gadis yang berwibawa...'_ batinnya berujar.

"Ayo kita menyusul Ino dan Ten Ten, kita suruh mereka untuk pulang. Naruto, lebih baik kau simpan barang-barang kita ke tempat penyimpanan di dekat sana," Sakura memerintah.

Naruto pun melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Sakura padanya tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Setelah itu, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju Game Sentral.

.

.

.

Tibalah di Game Sentral. Suara riuh memenuhi ruang di setiap sudut. Terlihat gadis pirang ponytail dan gadis bercepol dua tengah duduk berdampingan, mereka asyik menggerakkan dua buah konsol stick.

Mereka sedang memainkan game tarung yang cukup terkenal. Ino mendecak ketika tulisan 'You Lose' tertera memenuhi layar.

"Aku kalah lagi. Aku tidak mau memainkan game ini lagi, menyebalkan," keluhnya.

Tawa renyah terdengar di seberang, "Jangan cepat menyerah, Ino-chan," ujar Ten Ten berusaha setenang mungkin, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

Selagi Ten Ten mendengarkan keluhan Ino yang tidak berujung, mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada dua gadis dan satu pria di belakang mereka. Kira-kira jaraknya sepuluh meter.

"Apa kita harus mengagetkan mereka, Sakura-chan? Mereka tampak asyik, aku jadi sebal," bisik Naruto kepada gadis _bubble gum._

Sakura menaik alisnya sebelah, "Sebal karena mereka bermain terus disini dan tidak ingat pulang?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan, aku sebal karena kau tidak menyuruhku ikut bersama mereka, jadinya 'kan aku tidak bisa mengingatkan mereka untuk pulang,"

Sakura mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi kearah Naruto, "Bilang saja kalau kamu main game T****n bersama mereka, 'kan!"

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda!" Naruto menutup kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya, bersiap siaga.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, hanya menatap mereka malas. ' _Apa mereka lupa tujuan kita kesini',_ batinnya.

Lambaian tangan dari Ino cukup membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Ino sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka rupanya.

"Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, ayo bermain bersama," ajaknya lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ten Ten pun demikian.

"Gamenya seru," timpal Ten Ten. Ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Sakura manyun, Naruto mendesah, "Mereka sudah menyadari kita, ya. Padahal aku ingin mengagetkan mereka," Naruto bergumam.

Sakura yang mendengar gumaman Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Ino dan Ten Ten lurus-lurus. "Kalian ini, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat kalau kita langsung pulang setelah selesai membeli barang-barang yang kita butuhkan, bukan?"

"Kapan kita bersepakat seperti itu, Sakura-chan? Yang aku ingat, kau bersepakat denganku untuk makan Ramen berdua setelah pulang dari Supermarket," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau diam saja, Naruto!" Sakura memukul pipi Naruto telak. Untung tidak ada satpam atau pegawai Supermarket yang melihat.

"Aku sudah membeli dekorasi kue yang bagus, aku dan Ten Ten memang berencana untuk mendatangimu dan pulang tapi kami lelah lalu tanpa sadar, kaki kami membawa kami ke tempat ini. Kami minta maaf, Sakura," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu, aku juga memaafkanmu dan Ten Ten, ayo kita pulang," Sakura pun berusaha memaklumi dan berjiwa besar.

"Baiklah, kau benar." Ino pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sakura.

Hinata menatap Sakura takjub lagi. _Sakura memang gadis yang berwibawa dan pemaaf,_ batinnya. Ia terlihat mengagumi Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Lihat, disini ada game kesukaanmu! Ayo kita main! Yuhuu!" tiba-tiba Naruto menyahut. Mata emerald Sakura berbinar seketika tapi tidak bertahan lama.

"Apaan kau ini, Naruto. Seharusnya..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya.

Hinata menerka-nerka perkataan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sakura. ' _Seharusnya kau berhenti bermain-main, ayo pulang,'_ batinnya mengira-ngira.

 _'Seharusnya kau diam',_ batin Ten Ten juga mengira-ngira.

 _'Seharusnya kau mati saja,'_ Nah, yang ini batin Ino yang mengira-ngira, juga.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan apa yang membuat Hinata, Ino dan Ten Ten penasaran, akan terjawab.

Sakura mengulas senyum, "Seharusnya... kau bilang itu daritadi! Ayo main!" Hinata sukses menganga, terkejut. Begitu pun dengan Ten Ten dan Ino. Benar-benar diluar dugaan mereka.

 _'Dimana Sakura yang aku kenal beberapa jam yang lalu?!'_ batin gadis indigo itu.

Sakura berlari riang menghampiri Naruto. Sakura tampaknya lupa apa yang dipermasalahkan. Ino dan Ten Ten bersorak riang pula.

"Yey! Main lagi! Ayo Ten Ten, Hinata," Ino bersiap-siap untuk menekan tombol start.

"Yeay! Ayo Hinata!" Ten Ten pun menyusuli mereka dan meninggalkan Hinata yang termangu.

"Kalian!"

.

.

.

Asap mengepul di atas mangkuk berisi mie yang di sirami kuah soyu. Mie Ramen itu belum disentuh sedikitpun. Hinata menghela nafas ketika menengok angka di layar jam tangannya.

20:08

"Kita sudah bermain 3 jam," ujar Hinata sembari menunduk.

Ia tidak peduli kalau helaian rambutnya akan jatuh mengenai kuah Ramen di bawahnya. Toh, ia tidak bernafsu makan Ramen saat ini karena kepalanya di penuhi pemikiran-pemikiran. Salah satunya, ia takut kena marah oleh ayahnya kalau ketahuan pulang jam segini.

"Memang." balas Naruto singkat. Pria itu sibuk memakan mie Ramennya disamping Hinata.

Hinata mendelik Naruto tajam lalu menepuk punggung Naruto keras sehingga Naruto memuntahkan isi mulutnya. Naruto tersedak membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam kedai Ramen tersebut terkejut.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura segera mengisi gelas kosong dengan ocha dan langsung diberikannya pada Naruto. Tangan kekar Naruto cepat mengambilnya dan lekas meminumnya hingga tidak tersisa setetes pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata-chan? Kau ingin membunuh Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto khawatir dan beralih menatap Hinata.

"Ya!" jawab Hinata mantap.

"Sungguh...?" Ino menatap Hinata dengan alisnya yang saling tertekuk.

"Andai kata si Duren Busuk ini tidak berteriak untuk mengajak Sakura bermain game, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

Naruto meringis, "Kalau kau tahu kami akan pulang larut, mengapa kau tidak pulang sendiri sana?!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menguras isi dompet Sakura saat kau makan berdua dengan Sakura di sini,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah? Mau bertengkar denganku?"

Hinata berdiri dan menggulung baju seragam bagian lengannya tinggi-tinggi, "Ayo, tunjukkan kehebatanmu disini, Duren Busuk,"

Naruto terperangah namun hanya sekejap, lalu berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan Hinata, "Yosha!" Hinata melemparkan kepalannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Grep!

Sebelum suatu adegan kekerasan terjadi, Sakura dengan cepat menahan kedua kepalan mereka.

Mata emerald itu berkilat tajam. Tajam bagaikan silet. "Kalian kesini bukan untuk berkelahi, kan?"

Glek!

Naruto dan Hinata tergidik ngeri. Mereka langsung duduk manis dan memakan Ramen mereka masing-masing. "Maafkan kami," gumam mereka bersamaan.

Sakura berdecak seraya kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula. "Dasar. Maafkan mereka ya, paman," ujarnya kepada pemilik kedai Ramen, Teuchi.

"Ahaha, tidak apa. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya," balas pria separuh baya itu, ia pun mengulas senyuman.

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Sakura dingin nan tajam kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

Gadis indigo dan pria blonde mengangguk cepat dengan ketakutan.

"Kau sangat payah, Naruto. Kau berani melawan gadis, apa kau benar-benar pria sejati?" Ino bersuara.

"Hah?! Dia gadis, kau bilang? Dia itu waria!" jawab Naruto cepat, telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Hinata yang menahan kesal sedari tadi. Yah, kalau dilihat seperti itu, seperti bukan... perempuan.

"Coba kau bilang lagi! Biar aku kirim kau ke neraka!" Hinata meronta-ronta dibalik pagutan tangan Ten Ten yang melingkari perutnya. Hinata mengamuk lagi.

"Oke, kau itu waria! Sini! Kalau kau berani mengirimku ke neraka!" Ino mengubah posisi duduk Naruto yang sebelumnya berdekatan dengan Hinata. Bisa gawat kalau mereka bersampingan seperti tadi.

"Mereka mulai lagi, aku lelah," Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, kemudian. Tangannya terangkat ke atas dan...

Bletak!

...coba tebak apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Jaa ne, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Naruto!" Ten Ten melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas. Di sampingnya, Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Kepalanya terlihat tumbuh benjolan akibat ulah Sakura. Dengan itu, Hinata bisa diam. Cukup lama.

"Jaa ne, Ten Ten, Hinata-chan!" Sakura dan Ino membalasnya bersamaan. Mereka berdua masing-masing menggenggam sebuah plastik besar di tangan kedua mereka. Hinata dan Ten Ten mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Oh, jangan lupa dengan Naruto. Ia juga memanyunkan bibirnya dan dia juga dapat hadiah benjolan dari Sakura, ukurannya lebih besar dari Hinata. "Sial... Sadako sialan..." gumamnya menggerutu. Ia makin mengeratkan genggaman dua plastik di kedua tangannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kau ingin lagi?" Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengarah ke wajah tan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang,"

"Aku juga sudah kenyang, Terima kasih untuk Ramennya, Naruto."

"Kenyangku ini bukan karena Ramen. Lagipula, sepertinya dompetku harus 'dikenyangkan',"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa,"

Ino melirik sekantung plastik besar di kedua tangannya. "Mengapa kita tidak menyuruh Hinata untuk membawa plastik ini? Bukankah, kita akan membuat kue di rumahnya? Itu akan lebih mudah kalau plastik-plastik ini di rumahnya, karena kita tidak perlu membawa ini ke rumahnya besok," Ino baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Perkataan Ino sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Sakura. "Itu benar." Naruto menimpali. Dia juga baru menyadarinya sekarang. Telmi _blonde._

"Hey, Hi-umph!" omongan Naruto langsung berhenti karena Sakura membengkap mulut Naruto.

"Jangan, kalau semua orang di Hyuuga mansion tahu dia pulang dengan membawa plastik-plastik ini, dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya. Hinata bilang seperti itu padaku," jelas Sakura.

"Kalian tahu, ayahnya seperti apa, kan?" tambahnya lalu melepaskan bengkapannya dari mulut Naruto.

Ino mendesah.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tegas, kejam," Ino berkata.

"Dan orang yang membosankan," Naruto menimpali.

"Karena itu, aku rela bersusah payah seperti ini demi Hinata," Sakura menampakkan ekspresi sendu.

"Hinata, temanku," lanjutnya.

Naruto sedikit melebarkan kedua mata safirnya. "...teman." gumamnya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia sudah mengizinkan kita untuk membuat kue di rumahnya dan di tambah, kita dapat les memasak gratis dari Hinata. Aku dan Hinata mungkin tidak terlalu akrab, bahkan kami jarang berbicara di kelas, tapi sikapnya yang terbuka padaku tadi siang, aku mulai menganggapnya temanku," Sakura mengakhiri ucapan panjangnya dengan senyuman manis.

Ino terkekeh. "Aku setuju, _Forehead,"_

"Hinata juga baik, dia rela pulang larut bersama kita demi menjaga isi dompetku dari Naruto," Sakura tertawa lembut.

"Yep, yep, ternyata Hinata bisa juga jadi pengawal, ya," Ino menunjukkan deretan giginya. Sakura dan Ino tertawa bersama.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam. Terdiam, Naruto terdiam. Naruto tidak tahu kalau Ino dan Sakura sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Sakura lantas menengok ke belakang. "Naruto, mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri disana? Ayo pulang," Naruto kaget dengan seruan Sakura, ia menyengir.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu aku," Naruto langsung berlari menuju Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

.

To Be Continued!

 **A/N :** Hola! Ciao! Hello! Hai! Horas! Dan segala kata-kata sapa yang lainnya. Ketemu lagi sama Chiharu! *suara tepuk tangan dari tape* Ya, ya, Terima kasih. Gomenasai minna, romance NaruHina belum muncul di chapter ini atau pun chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya, atau selanjutnya lagi, ehehe. Yosh! Saya disini gak bicara banyak-banyak selain...

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

Ehehehe, saya emang irit bicara, bukan berarti saya irit cinta, hahaha! *Apaan...* Ok, Jaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Make Love Cake

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Klik!

"Moshi-moshi," gadis indigo mengangkat telepon.

"Kami ada di depan gerbang rumahmu, Hinata-chan," ujar seseorang di seberang sana. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kalian beruntung kali ini karena ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah," Hinata menjepit handphone flip-nya di antara telinga kanan dan bahunya. Kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan perabot dapur.

"Jadi boleh kami...?" terdengar si penelpon menggantungkan kata-katanya kalau tidak mau dibilang ragu-ragu.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak mengerti maksudku, ya. Itu artinya, aku memperbolehkan kalian datang kemari. Tunggu sebentar disana, aku akan menyusul ka-!"

Brak!

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan!" sebelum Hinata berdiri, gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ mendorong pintu yang berada di belakang Hinata itu dengan kasar.

"Kyaahh!" karena terkejut, Hinata berteriak.

 **Do I Love You or I Hate You? © Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Hinata, slight a bit Naruto and Sakura, slight a bit Sakura and Sasuke**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s), Hinata (Road To Ninja), dsb**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

"Kyaahh!"

Sakura segera mendekati Hinata yang terduduk lemas di ubin lantai. Gadis indigo itu megap-megap dan tangannya memegang dadanya yang kembang-kempis. Sakura terlihat merasa bersalah karena telah mengagetkan Hinata. Jelas.

"Hinata-chan, Gomen na, aku memang bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu tapi hanya bermaksud candaan saja. Aku tidak tahu akan berakibat seperti ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Sakura setelah membawa Hinata duduk ke kursi.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat. "Kau kira itu candaan?"

"Yahaa! Bagaimana aksiku tadi? Hebat bukan?" Sakura memeragakan aksi 'kejutan'-nya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kau jadi ketularan si bodoh itu," Hinata berdiri dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air di wastafel. Ya itu mungkin akan membantu badannya kembali rileks.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu, Naruto?"

Kepala pirang lancip muncul di balik daun pintu tiba-tiba. "Siapa yang memanggilku?"

"Gyaahh!" untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata berteriak.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata lagi-lagi terduduk lemas. Ini pun berlaku juga pada Sakura, ia terkejut lagi. Naruto yang tidak tahu-menahu apa yang terjadi, langsung menghampiri gadis indigo dan merah jambu. "Hinata-chan! Daijoubu?" tanya Sakura sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Aa, apa-apaan dengan hari ini, aku mengalami pasca serangan jantung dua kali..." tepat di depan Hinata, Naruto berdiri di depannya. Mata peraknya melebar. Mulutnya menganga. Semoga Hinata langsung menutupnya sebelum serangga terbang masuk.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan heran. "Ohayou, Hinata," sapa Naruto ramah dan di akhiri senyuman 5 jari khasnya.

Plak!

Entah kenapa, Hinata menampar Naruto. "Ngapain kamu disini?! Duren Busuk!"

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang bekas tamparan Hinata tadi. "Ittei... hei Sadako, apa kau tidak bisa bertanya dengan baik-baik dan lembut sedikit saja,"

"Aku tanya, ngapain kamu disini?!" Hinata berteriak di depan wajah tan Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersentak dibuatnya. Bukannya di jawab, Naruto terdiam menatap wajah putih Hinata yang hanya berjarak 10 senti dengan wajahnya.

Hinata beralih menatap Sakura. "Sakura! Kau sudah bilang kalau hanya kau, Ten Ten dan Ino-chan yang ikut, kenapa ada buah busuk ikut juga?!" buah busuk? apa itu julukan terbaru yang diberikan Hinata pada Naruto?

"Hei..." Naruto memicingkan matanya.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya dan menatap sekeliling dapur. Ia berusaha untuk tidak gugup di mata perak Hinata yang tajam, tapi itu cukup memerlukan usaha yang besar.

"Hinata, salahkan Naruto!" Sakura asal tuduh dan menunjuk Naruto mantap.

"He?!" cicit pria _blonde_ di depan Hinata.

Set!

Aura hitam menyembur keluar dari badan Hinata. "Jelaskan padaku, Na-ru-to!" Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya, namun tertahan karena suara teriakan seorang wanita yang berasal dari luar dapur. "Suara siapa itu?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan berjalan agak cepat keluar, tidak sengaja ia menabrak Naruto.

Naruto mengaduh. Melihat Sakura mengikuti Hinata, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk ikut juga. Sakura menengok kebelakang, matanya menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Menurutmu, apa Hinata akan senang setelah melihat itu?"

"Aku yakin dia akan senang,"

"Aku harap,"

"Aku juga berharap begitu," Naruto pun mengharapkan hal yang sama. Tapi tunggu, bukankah aneh kalau Naruto yang selalu membenci Hinata, sekarang malah berharap Hinata senang?

"Ka-kalian?" Hinata menatap tidak percaya dengan di hadapannya.

Semua Naruto cs berdiri di depan Hinata dengan senyuman lebar yang merekah. "Ohayou, Hinata," sapa mereka serempak dan kompak.

Hinata tentu terkejut dengan keberadaan semua geng heboh di rumahnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi sebelumnya, membayangkannya saja tidak. Mengapa semua orang bisa masuk ke rumahnya dengan mudah? Ia sudah bilang pada ketua butler-Ko-kalau ada tiga orang temannya akan datang untuk belajar memasak dan Hinata menyuruh Ko untuk merahasiakan ini dari ayahnya dan untung Ko mengerti dan mengizinkan teman Hinata untuk masuk. Tapi, ia tidak bilang kalau ada belasan orang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Ko mengizinkan mereka masuk tanpa persetujuannya?

"Aku benar-benar kaget, mengapa kalian datang kerumahku?" Hinata bertanya, matanya bergerak untuk mengetahui siapa saja tamu yang tak di undangnya, kecuali beberapa orang.

Mereka semua adalah Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Temari, Lee, Shino, Ten Ten, Ino, Sai, dan...

Mata perak Hinata membulat. "Sasuke..." lirihnya.

Meski dengan suara kecil, tapi dapat di dengar. Pria yang di panggil Sasuke, lantas menatap Hinata datar. Hinata gelagapan, ia berkeringat dan matanya bergerak dengan jahil. Hinata telah salah tingkah di depan Sasuke.

Sakura menangkap gelagat Hinata yang aneh. "Ya, Sasuke ikut membuat kue, tidak apa 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak dan mengangguk cepat. Ia menunduk dan menatap kakinya. Emerald itu terus mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Membuat kue itu merepotkan, tapi apa boleh buat, ibuku ingin aku bisa memasak, mohon bantuannya Hinata," Shikamaru membuka percakapan.

Hinata mendongak dan berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri. "Apa kalian semua juga berpikir yang sama seperti Shikamaru?" Semua orang menggeleng.

"Aku suka makanan, jadi aku ingin mempelajarinya untuk membuatnya! Mohon bantuannya," ujar Chouji bersemangat. Hinata bergumam, "Umm..."

"Sebagai kakak pertama, aku ingin belajar memasak darimu. Kudengar kau jago memasak, jadi aku datang kemari," Temari berkata. Hinata berbisik, "Aku tidak terlalu jago..."

"Masa muda yang indah tidak akan lengkap dengan belajar memasak!" lelaki bob mengatakannya dengan berapi-api. Hinata sweatdrop, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sebagai bantalan. "Aku ingin ikut-ikutan saja,"

Hinata menatap Kiba malas, "Hanya itu? Yang benar saja,"

Shino hanya membisu.

"Hei, katakan alasanmu, kau kira aku bisa membaca pikiranmu?" Hinata menggerutu.

Sai tersenyum. "Aku ingin tahu apakah orang bodoh sepertimu bisa mengajari mereka yang bodoh pula,"

"Sai!" semua orang menggeram kecuali Shino dan Sasuke.

Hinata melirik Sasuke. Hinata berpikir kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan alasannya ikut membuat kue di rumahnya. Hinata jadi penasaran. Tetapi, reaksi dingin Sasuke mengubur rasa penasaran Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang telah terjadi sehingga kalian ingin belajar memasak padaku? Bukankah ada banyak les memasak yang hebat di banding diriku?"

Dalam seketika, Naruto menjadi sorotan perhatian. Naruto menatap sekeliling heran. "Apa?"

 **Flashback: On**

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto histeris. Saat ini, Naruto berada di depan rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sakura berbalik, dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah plastik besar sampai ke dadanya. Plastik-plastik itu berisi bahan-bahan kue beserta dekorasi kue yang telah dibeli kemarin.

"Aku bilang, kau 'harus' ikut ke rumah Hinata. Aku butuh bantuanmu saat ini, tolong bantu aku dan Ino membawa plastik ini, ya," Sakura menekan kata harus yang berarti Sakura memaksa Naruto.

Gadis pink itu menyerahkan sebuah plastik yang dia angkat sedari tadi ke tangan Naruto tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto berseru tidak sudi. Tapi tangannya mengelak keinginan otaknya.

Ino muncul dari balik punggung Sakura. Dia langsung memijat pergelangan tangannya. Di belakang Ino, tiga plastik besar menunggu untuk di bawa ke rumah Hinata.

"Omoi, ne! Tolong, ya, Naruto!" ujar Ino dengan tatapan memelas.

Dua lawan satu. Naruto pastinya kalah telak. Dia bukannya lelaki yang lemah karena kalah dengan dua orang gadis. Kata kalah mungkin tidak tepat. Lelaki blonde itu mengalah. Naruto hanya merasa kasihan melihat dua orang gadis membopong dua plastik besar. Biasanya, pria lah yang harus melakukannya. Itu karena perbedaan tenaga.

Naruto percaya, Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura adalah perempuan, ia butuh pria untuk membimbingnya. Ino pun begitu.

Naruto adalah pria. Sudah kodratnya kalau ia ingin melindungi perempuan. Apalagi untuk Sakura. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sakura.

Naruto langsung mengambil satu plastik di belakang Ino. Kini, ia telah memegang dua buah plastik di kedua tangannya masing-masing.

Naruto mengulas senyuman khasnya. "Aku terima permintaan kalian!"

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Naruto!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura memgambil satu buah plastik dan Ino mengambil satu buah plastik juga. Mereka berjalan bersama sembari menjinjing plastik.

Di tengah berjalan, Naruto teringat sesuatu. Hinata. Itu yang terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

"Sakura-chan, tolong pegang plastik ini sebentar," Sakura sedikit kaget karena Naruto menyerahkan sebuah plastik ke arahnya. Sakura menatap Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya, Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ia rogohkan ke dalam saku celananya. Tangannya mendapati handphone flip orange miliknya. "Ada yang ingin aku lakukan," jawab Naruto setelah sekian lama.

Klik!

 **Flashback: Off**

"...aku mengirimi mereka pesan, aku menyuruh mereka semua datang kesini karena ku tahu kau akan mengadakan belajar memasak gratis," Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Semua orang mengangguk kecuali Shino dan Sasuke.

Private memasak? Gratis? Yang benar saja. Apa karena Naruto menyebar berita ia membuka les memasak gratis, teman-teman sekelasnya datang karena kata 'gratis'? Pasti itu. Tapi, ia tidak berpikir akan membuka les memasak di usia remaja saat ini, ia ingin fokus belajar. Andai kata ia membuka les memasak di rumahnya, ia tidak akan memasang tarif gratis, seperti tempat les memasak lainnya. Rugi kalau gratis.

Hinata menyentuh keningnya. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengadakan private memasak gratis?"

Itu benar, lusa kemarin Sakura dan Ino mengajak Hinata dan Ten Ten untuk membuat kue ulang tahun Sasuke. Hanya rencana membuat kue, tidak ada yang lain.

"Heh? tidak ada? sepertinya, kemarin aku dengar ada yang bilang..." Naruto menengok ke semua orang. Ia menghentikan ucapannya tatkala bertatapan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Kau yang bilang kalau kau dan Hinata akan belajar memasak, kan?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura mundur dan menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!" kilahnya.

Sakura memang mengatakan seperti itu saat sepulang dari Supermarket kemarin. Ternyata, Hinata tidak berniat membuka private memasak. Sakura akan malu kalau ia ketahuan mengatakan itu.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar mendengar kau bilang itu kemarin malam," ucap Naruto _keukeuh._

"Kau salah dengar!"

Hinata tidak memusingkan siapa yang menyebar gossip tersebut. Biarkanlah, orang yang telah menyebarkannya itu sadar sendiri. Toh, ia sudah meluruskan yang benar.

"Sudahlah, Duren Busuk. Jangan membuat keributan disini. Aku tidak mau Ko marah padaku karena ulahmu," Hinata menengahi.

Naruto terdiam seketika setelah mendengar nama Ko. "Ko..." gumamnya. Hinata mendelik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata cepat.

"Orang yang membosankan," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata mendengus sebal.

"Kapan, kita mulai membuat kuenya?" Ten Ten bersuara.

Hinata nyengir. "Sekarang! Ayo,"

Hinata masuk ke dapur di ikuti semua orang. Untung dapur di Hyuuga Mansion terbilang cukup luas, jadi masih ada _lowong_ di antara belasan orang tersebut.

Meski Hinata tidak mengadakan private memasak yang di harapkan oleh semua teman-temannya. Mereka tidak terlihat kecewa melainkan mereka dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Sepanjang itu bisa menambah wawasan memasak mereka.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Hinata bersyukur ia memiliki teman sekelas sebaik mereka. Kecuali Naruto. "Dengan begini, dalam waktu lima jam pasti sudah selesai," gumamnya dengan yakin.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan furniture dapur yang super lengkap, canggih dan jumlahnya pun terbilang banyak, ditambah dibantu oleh belasan orang. Hinata yakin, semuanya akan selesai dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Hinata menoleh ketika Naruto menaikkan kain lengan jaket orange-black yang dia kenakannya sekarang. "Yosh! Aku juga akan membantu!"

Hinata meringis. Bila Naruto ikut membantu, Hinata tidak bisa menjamin semuanya akan berjalan lancar saja. Kenapa? Karena Hinata tahu, orang bodoh seperti Naruto tidak bisa memasak.

"Apa? Buah memasak? Kau tidak akan bisa memasak, Duren Busuk! Kau duduk manis saja di bakul buah," Hinata tertawa keras untuk meledek Naruto.

Kedutan muncul di dahi Naruto. Dia mengepalkan tangannya ke depan wajah Hinata, otot-otot lengan Naruto mencuat. Hinata terkesima dan berhenti tertawa.

"Apa buah memiliki tangan seperti ini?" Naruto menantang sembari memamerkan lengan kekarnya. Naruto terlihat gagah di mata Hinata.

Keringat meluncur jatuh dari pelipis Hinata. "Ti-tidak ada!" jawab Hinata gugup dan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto menurunkan lengannya dan terus menatap Hinata. "Hei, apa kau barusan tadi... gagap?"

Hinata tersentak. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap Naruto kesal. "Tidak! Aku tidak gagap!" Hinata _ngeles._ Naruto malah justru giat menatap Hinata intens.

"Kau... seperti bukan dirimu, Hinata. Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu berperilaku seperti ini sebelumnya, dimana ya..." Naruto menerawang tapi sama sekali tidak memutuskan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas dan terdiam. Kepala Naruto memutar kilasan balik beberapa hari yang lalu. Otaknya menangkap ucapannya sendiri.

 _'Kau cantik saat tersenyum...'_

Naruto terbisu. Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto terus terdiam. Hinata berpikir, Naruto terdiam karena ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Hinata memeriksa wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi kenapa Naruto terus menatapnya?

Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto untuk mencari jawaban. Nihil. Hinata tidak bisa mengartikan arti tatapan pria berkulit tan itu.

Amethyst bertemu Saphire. Hinata seakan masuk dalam pesona mata biru langit itu. Hal yang baru disadari oleh Hinata ialah kalau Naruto memiliki mata yang indah.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto, apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara Sakura menyadarkan mereka berdua. Tampak Sakura tengah membuka bungkusan tepung terigu.

Hinata menoleh. "Sakura, gomen," Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terus terdiam dan tidak membantu teman-temannya. Ia juga menyalahkan Naruto karena telah merasukinya dengan mata itu. Tidak, dialah yang salah.

Naruto bergerak, ia berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia telengkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap Hinata. "Aku 'kan buktikan kalau aku bisa membuat kue," Hinata tersenyum mencemooh. "Oh ya,"

Naruto tidak berniat untuk membalas ledekan Hinata. Naruto berhenti sejenak. Matanya menangkap ulasan senyuman Hinata, senyuman yang sering Hinata keluarkan ketika mereka bertengkar. Ketika mereka saling meledek satu sama lain.

Dulu, Naruto mungkin akan kesal melihat senyuman itu, Tapi, kali ini, terasa berbeda.

Sudut bibir Naruto menaik. "Kau cantik saat tersenyum, senyuman apapun itu," lanjut Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto tadi bukanlah ejekkan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Hinata menyadari perubahan itu.

.

.

.

Mengulen, mencetak dan memanggang, itu adalah beberapa step umum yang dilakukan untuk membuat kue bolu. Bagi Hinata, membuat kue bolu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa membuatnya.

Tapi beda dengan Naruto. Pria itu baru kali ini membuat adonan kue bolu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengaduk bahan dengan benar. Meski ia sering melihat ibunya-Kushina-memasak atau membuat kue apapun, Naruto tidak berniat untuk mempelajarinya ataupun membantu ibunya.

Walaupun sesulit apapun itu, Naruto ingin membuktikan kalau ia bisa membuat kue yang enak di mata Hinata. Entah dari mana kepercayaan diri itu.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan malas. Jelas sekali dimata Hinata, Naruto kepayahan mengulen adonan yang keras. Hinata bergumam, "Dasar..."

Hinata melihat ke sekeliling. Di bantu oleh belasan orang untuk membuat empat macam kue bolu, bukanlah sebuah hambatan. Ya, empat macam kue bolu. Blackforest, Rainbow Cake, Cheese Cake dan Strawberry Cake.

Itu adalah keinginan Sakura. Sadarkah Sakura kalau keinginannya ini untuk hari ulang tahun Sasuke ini berlebihan? Tidak, dia tidak menyadari itu.

Hinata mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Sakura. Lagipula, ia suka membuat kue dan memasak. Itu adalah salah satu dari puluhan hobi Hinata.

Tanpa terasa, tujuh jam berlalu. Empat macam kue telah selesai dibuat. Itu semua butuh pengorbanan berupa tanpa istirahat, makan dan minum. Hinata benar-benar salah menyangka kalau semuanya akan selesai hanya dalam waktu lima jam. Tentu saja.

Hinata sukses kelelahan, hal serupa juga berlaku bagi semua orang yang terlibat. Semuanya kelelahan. Tapi, senyum kebahagiaan muncul pada akhirnya.

Mereka berhasil tanpa ada kue yang cacat sedikit pun. Sempurna.

.

.

.

Bibir pulam itu meneguk gelas berisi jus melon dengan nafsu. Hinata melenguh ketika gelas yang telah diminumnya telah kosong. Ia sangat letih. Tapi berkat minuman ini, ia kembali bersemangat. Mata peraknya menatap sekeliling.

Kiba, Naruto dan Chouji merebutkan sebotol besar _coke_. Sasuke dan yang lain tengah minum bersama seraya mengobrol. Tampak guratan kecapaian terlukis di wajah mereka. Mereka semua telah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata. Sakura tersenyum pada awalnya. Hinata membalas senyuman Sakura dan menepuk sisi kursi yang kosong di sampingnya.

"Duduklah,"

"Terima kasih,"

Sakura duduk tepat di tempat yang telah ditepuk oleh Hinata. Sakura terdiam sesaat dan menatap ke depan. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke-kun..." suara pelan dari Sakura membuat Hinata tergelitik. Ia menoleh. Apa Sakura memanggil Sasuke? Dengan suara sekecil itu? Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Kau memanggil Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang Sasuke-kun dan aku, kepadamu," ujar Sakura dengan tegas.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tentang Sasuke dan Sakura? "Apa maksudmu?" Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Sakura.

"...Kau mungkin tahu, kalau aku, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil. Orang tua kami saling bersahabat, jadi kami sudah saling mengenal sejak bayi," Sakura mulai bercerita.

"Aku tahu itu," Hinata membalas. Hinata sering dengar Fan Girls Sasuke selalu menceritakan itu. Seolah tidak ada matinya cerita itu. Fan Girls Sasuke menceritakan itu, mungkin hanya karena ingin meyakinkan pada mereka sendiri kalau hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke hanya sahabat dari kecil. Itu cara agar rasa cemburu mereka pada Sakura lenyap. Hinata pun kerap merasakan seperti itu dan meyakinkannya.

"Dimataku, Sasuke-kun adalah lelaki yang keren dan hebat. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat kami masih SD," Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya. Hinata bergeming.

Pernyataan Sakura tidak membuat Hinata terkejut. Sakura adalah perempuan, dia juga perempuan. Semua perempuan menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke yang keren dan hebat.

"Hinata, kau sudah pasti menyukai Sasuke-kun," itu bukanlah pertanyaan dari Sakura untuk Hinata. Gadis indigo itu tidak mengira kalau Sakura mengetahui perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia berfikir, cara ia memberikan bento pada Sasuke adalah hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh semua siswi di sekolahnya. Bahkan siswi-siswi di kelasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun malam ini," ucapan Sakura membuat Hinata melebarkan matanya.

 _Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-san dari kecil_

Perkataan Fan Girls beberapa waktu silam terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Berputar terus berputar. Tangannya bergemetar namun tidak terkentara. Hinata menghentikan gemetarannya sebisa mungkin yang dia bisa. Walau sulit.

Terlalu cepat. Ini terlalu cepat. Ia baru menyukai Sasuke seminggu yang lalu. Apakah ia harus rela kehilangan Sasuke? Secepat itu?

Hinata mengingat Fan Girls Sasuke yang sudah ada semenjak ia menjadi anak didik baru di sekolahnya. Mereka sudah mengagumi Sasuke sebelum Hinata.

Pikirkan, sudah berapa lama mereka mengagumi Sasuke dan berharap-harap lebih pada Sasuke. Sudah dua tahun berlalu tapi perasaan mereka tetap sama, tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

Andai kata, bila Sasuke menerima perasaan Sakura. Akankah Fan Girls itu masih bertahan dan terus berharap lebih pada Sasuke untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka atau memilih mereka semuanya?

Tidak, Sasuke tidak mungkin memilih semuanya atau salah satu dari mereka atau pun dirinya. Dia hanya akan memilih Sakura. Sakura yang dicintai oleh Sasuke. Lalu, untuk apa ia berharap lagi bila Sakura telah memiliki Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia menunduk membuat Sakura yang di sampingnya merasa bersalah. "Hinata," Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata lembut.

"Tidak apa, lakukanlah," Hinata menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Sakura prihatin. Sudut bibirnya usahakan untuk menaik. Hinata harus siap merelakan Sasuke dimiliki orang. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Sasuke. Dia hanyalah orang yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak pantas menganggap dirinya teman Sasuke. Dia tidak sedekat itu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Maaf bila aku menyakiti hatimu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Kita masih berteman, 'kan?"

Hinata tidak berkutik. Teman? Sejak kapan Sakura menganggapnya teman?

Kata teman sudah menjadi tabu bagi Hinata. Semenjak SMP, Hinata tidak lagi mengenal kata teman. Menurutnya, teman hanya kata-kata saja.

Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya kecuali Ten Ten. Entah karena marga Hyuuga yang melatari belakang hidupnya atau memang karena sikapnya yang arogan yang menghalanginya bergaul? Hinata sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kita masih berteman, 'kan?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya. Hinata terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia mengangguk kemudian.

Hinata harus lebih bisa membuka diri untuk Sakura, bukan hanya untuk Sakura tapi untuk kepada semua orang yang dia jumpai. Tapi apakah ia harus siap merasa sakit saat dikhianati oleh teman suatu saat nanti? oleh Sakura, misalnya?

Hinata menatap Sakura. Menyelami mata _emerald_ itu, membuka sisi lain dari Sakura. Sisi terdalam Sakura.

Dan suatu hal yang tertangkap oleh Hinata. Sakura adalah orang yang baik, untuk sementara waktu. Sifat seseorang bisa saja berubah sewaktu-waktu. Sekarang, Sakura memang menyukainya dan mendekatinya tapi mungkin setahun kemudian atau kapan pun itu, Sakura akan membencinya dan menjauhinya. Itu bisa saja terjadi.

Hinata tidak bisa terus-terusan sendiri atau terus bersama Ten Ten. Dia harus memperluas pergaulannya. Pergaulan yang tidak mengarah ke sisi negatif. Hinata ingin hidup normal, seperti anak-anak seusianya. Jauh dari aturan-aturan ketat ayahnya. Tetapi, bukan berarti terlalu jauh.

Maka dari itu, Hinata harus menjadi orang yang terbuka dan bersikap ramah, pada siapa pun itu. Hinata pun rela disakiti oleh teman-temannya suatu hari nanti, Hinata berharap itu tidak terjadi terhadapnya. Karena itu semua ujian dari Tuhan. Adanya aturan ketat ayahnya, adalah ujian dari Tuhan juga. Dan juga, untuk merelakan Sasuke pergi pun, itu termasuk.

Tuhan tidak memberikan ujian kepada hamba-Nya kecuali melebihi batas kemampuan hamba-Nya. Hinata meyakini itu. Dan, ia percaya kalau ia bisa melewati ujian-ujiannya.

Sakura berdiri setelah tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. Ia berkata, ia ingin pergi menghampiri Sasuke. Ia lakukan itu untuk melancarkan aksinya. Hinata mempersilahkannya.

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura. Hinata kagum pada Sakura. Di balik perilaku Sakura yang kurang di senangi oleh Hinata, ada satu sifat yang terus di kagumi oleh Hinata.

Percaya diri.

Sifat itulah yang tertanam di diri Sakura sejak dulu. Hinata iri, Hinata juga ingin memiliki sifat itu. Sakura sangat percaya diri saat mendekati pujaan hatinya, Sasuke. Sedangkan ia, untuk menatap Sasuke-pria yang dia sukai-saja, ia berkeringat.

Hinata tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang pada Sasuke. Tidak seperti Sakura. Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak boleh minder. Ia sudah cukup memiliki rasa percaya diri yang bagus.

Meski ia rasa, ia sudah cukup memiliki rasa percaya diri yang bagus tapi itu tidak cukup. Hinata bukannya tidak mau bersyukur, ia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik, lebih baik dari sekarang. Lebih.

Hinata sadar dari lamunannya ketika Naruto datang disampingnya. Sebungkus kue coklat di tangan kanan Naruto cukup membuat Hinata meliriknya.

Pikiran gadis bersurai indigo itu bertanya-tanya. "Kue coklat itu..."

Hinata tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya tatkala Naruto memberikan kue coklat tersebut padanya. "Untukmu," ucap Naruto singkat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, "Hah? Untukku? Kenapa?" cicitnya, ia menatap Naruto dan kue coklat yang dipegang oleh Naruto secara bergantian.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau aku ingin membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa membuat kue yang enak. Nih, ambil satu dan cicipilah," Naruto mengambil satu buah kue dari bungkusan dan memberikannya langsung ke tangan Hinata.

Tangannya hangat, itu membuktikan kalau kue coklat itu baru di angkat dari oven. Kapan pria itu membuatnya? Ia tidak melihat Naruto membuat kue ini. Ia hanya melihat kalau Naruto mengulen adonan saja. Entahlah, adonan kue apa.

"Kapan kau membuat ini?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Naruto menggeret sebuah bangku yang berada di samping Hinata. Bangku itu ia buat menghadap Hinata, ia mendudukinya setelah itu. "Aku membuatnya saat aku lihat ada sedikit bahan kue yang tersisa dan aku buat kue coklat di sela-sela kesempatan," urai Naruto kepada gadis di depannya.

Ragu-ragu Hinata menatap kue di tangannya. "Apa ini bisa di makan?" Naruto mengernyit tajam mendengarnya.

"Itu makanan, sudah tentu bisa di makan!" Naruto berseru sebal. Hinata hendak memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya, tapi ia urungkan. Ia masih ragu-ragu.

Naruto jengah dengan reaksi Hinata. Dengan sigap, Naruto mengambil kue coklat di tangan Hinata dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Hinata yang tidak terlalu terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sergah Hinata. Tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto erat untuk mencegah jari Naruto yang ingin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto risih di buatnya.

"Makan! Atau aku yang memaksamu untuk memakannya!" perintah Naruto dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Hinata menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" kedua tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi mencengkram tangan Naruto, kini beralih menutup mulutnya. Ia pejamkan matanya untuk menghalau tatapan tajam Naruto di kedua bola mata peraknya.

"Buka mulutmu! Atau..." Naruto tidak menuntaskan kalimatnya. Rasa penasaran berkecamuk di benak Hinata. Atau apa?

Naruto menggeret bangku yang ia duduki lebih mendekat kepada Hinata. Kini wajah Naruto dan Hinata hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti.

Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan helaan nafas hangat Naruto di kulit tangannya. Mereka sangat dekat. Hinata bingung, kemana orang-orang? Mengapa di dapur terasa sepi? Ia merasa seperti hanya ada dia dan Naruto di dapur.

"Atau..." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. Hinata bisa mendengar Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Hinata berasumsi, kalau Naruto sedang tegang. Kenapa?

"...aku akan mencium lehermu," imbuhnya dengan suara yang gemetar dan serak di telinga Hinata. Nafas Naruto terdengar memburu berbalik dengan nafas Hinata yang megap-megap.

Mata Hinata terpejam makin erat. Degup jantungnya berirama kencang bak genderang. Ia yakin, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk.

Seketika, suasana panas menyelimuti tubuh Hinata. Seakan pasokan udara oksigen menipis, Hinata butuh udara. Hinata ingin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengambil semua udara di ruangan itu sampai tak tersisa. Tapi, Naruto ada di depannya dengan sebuah kue yang tidak ingin ia kunyah. Dibanding itu, apa Naruto serius dengan ucapannya? dia akan... apa? Hinata tidak percaya.

Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah mendengar ada laki-laki yang membicarakan itu padanya. Hinata mulai berpikir, kalau Naruto hanya bercanda untuk memancingnya.

Hinata ingin beranjak pergi namun tertahan oleh tangan besar Naruto yang menjamahi lehernya. Meneliti setiap inci leher mulusnya. Rasa hangat dari hembusan nafas Naruto dan elusan lembut jari Naruto, menjalar ke seluruh area lehernya. Tengkuknya merinding hebat merambat ke seluruh tubuh. Bulu-bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ia ingin berteriak untuk meminta tolong sekuat tenaga tapi tidak bisa. Hinata takut, takut kalau Naruto akan mencium bibirnya yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun. Kini, Hinata berfikir, Naruto serius dengan ucapannya.

 _Siapa saja, tolong aku!_

"Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu..." suara berat Naruto terdengar pelan. Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Nafas Hinata tercekat.

Hinata menggeleng seraya memundurkan lehernya tatkala mendengar kekehan Naruto. Punggung Hinata yang terbalut kaus itu menempel di punggung bangku. Naruto makin memajukan wajahnya. Hinata dapat merasakan kalau dadanya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Naruto. Begitu dekat sehingga Naruto dapat merasakan kalau jantung Hinata berdetak hebat. Naruto menyeringai.

"Buka saja mulutmu lalu makan kue coklat buatanku. Maka, aku tidak akan melakukan ini. Itu perkara mudah, ayo," Naruto membujuk dengan lembut. Suara Naruto bagaikan penjahat pemerkosaan di telinga Hinata. Hinata benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau, aku mulai," Naruto membuka mulutnya dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah leher Hinata dengan cepat.

Hinata membuka matanya sedikit. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana lidah panas itu keluar menyembur dari mulut Naruto. Hinata berkeringat dingin. Tidak! Dia tidak mau hal ini! Tidak!

"Tidaaakk!" Hinata pun berteriak setelah sekian lama lalu menggeliat liar. Akibatnya, ia terjatuh dari kursi beserta kursi yang ia duduki dan itu menimbulkan suara bedebum yang cukup besar.

Suara gelak tawa Naruto terdengar di barengi Hinata mengaduh. Hinata berusaha untuk berdiri dan menghajar wajah tak berdosa Naruto. Tapi kakinya sulit untuk berkompromi.

Sakura timbul di balik daun pintu dapur. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya setelah berada di samping Hinata, ia menatap Naruto untuk berhenti tertawa. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sakura! Kemana saja kau?" Hinata malah bertanya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sakura tadi.

Sakura menunjuk dagunya. "Aku? aku dan yang lain pergi ke sumur untuk mencuci perabotan dapur," jawabnya lalu menduduki Hinata di kursi.

"Tadinya, aku ingin mengajakmu tapi kau terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan Naruto, jadi aku biarkan kalian disini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tambahnya dan mengulang pertanyaan sama yang belum terjawab. Mata Hinata bertemu dengan mata Saphire milik Naruto.

Tercetak jelas, adanya rasa tidak bersalah di mata itu. Hinata menggeram. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" tukas Hinata seraya menjambak kerah jaket Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun," tingkah Naruto, makin membuat Hinata geram.

Hinata membuat gerakan sentakan di kerah jaket Naruto. "Kau ingin menci-humph!" Hinata menelan kata-katanya karena mulutnya di sumpel kue coklat oleh Naruto secara paksa.

Hinata tersedak dan Naruto menyadari itu. Ia menepuk punggung Hinata pelan sebelum Sakura menghampiri Hinata. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Dan, apa yang dimaksud 'menci' yang di katakan Hinata tadi?" Sakura makin penasaran.

Mata Naruto bergerak ke mana-mana. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun-!" Hinata menyodok perut Naruto dengan sikunya. Mulut gadis itu masih penuh, ia tidak mau mengunyah kue itu. Ya ampun.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menyikutku? kau ingin berbicara denganku?" Bersilih ganti waktu, Naruto menepuk punggung Hinata makin keras. Itu wujud dari rasa kesalnya.

Hinata membalas ucapan Naruto dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Sakura tidak mengerti dan kebingungan. Matanya menyapu dua wajah orang berbeda gender di depannya bergantian.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, sih? Kunyah dulu, baru ngomong," Naruto menangkup kedua pipi tembem Hinata dengan satu tangannya dan membuat gerakan naik turun, berusaha membuat Hinata mengunyah. Pipi Hinata membesar seketika. Wajah Hinata memerah, ia marah.

Sungguh, ia ingin memuntahkan isi mulutnya di wajah Naruto sekarang juga. Tapi, akal sehat mengurungkannya. Alhasil, Hinata hanya bisa menginjak kaki Naruto kuat. Si korban berteriak kesakitan.

Hinata bebas dari jeratan Naruto, ia berusaha mengeluarkan isi mulutnya. Sayang sekali, Naruto menahan Hinata melakukan itu. Lengan kekar Naruto memeluk perut Hinata dari belakang, mencegah Hinata pergi. Hinata terkejut dan tanpa sadar giginya menggigit apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Mata Hinata berbinar untuk beberapa saat. Mulutnya terus mengunyah, pipinya bersemu kemudian. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Kami tidak melakukan apapun, kok,"

"Kau melakukan apapun... banyak sekali," suara Sakura tertahan dan terdengar datar.

"Eh? Salah satunya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah watadosnya.

"Salah satunya... kau memeluk Hinata dari belakang!"

Plak!

"Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

Kebenaran terungkap setelahnya. Hinata meceritakan kejadian sebenarnya yang dia alami beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Sakura datang. Respon yang dia dapat, bukanlah amarah atau makian untuk Naruto melainkan gelak tawa dari semua orang. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Naruto akan mencium leher Hinata. Mereka mengira, Naruto hanya bergurau saja. Dan, itu lah yang sebenarnya. Naruto hanya bergurau agar Hinata mau membuka mulut.

Hinata tidak percaya, padahal ia benar-benar merasakan kalau Naruto serius melakukannya dan sempat Hinata mengetahui Naruto tegang saat akan melakukannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak percaya.

Matahari mulai menyongsong tinggi ke puncak teratasnya. Matahari pun mulai menebar benih-benih energinya ke bumi. Sakura dan yang lain akan beranjak pulang sembari membawa bolu-bolu yang mereka buat tadi.

Sebelum itu, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan melemparkan seribu untaian kata maaf. Hinata hanya merengut kesal. "Kau kira, hanya meminta maaf saja sudah cukup? Aku hampir jantungan tadi!" keluhnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Sebagai gantinya, kue ini untukmu, kau sudah merasakannya, kan? Bagaimana rasanya? Enak, kan?" Naruto menyodorkan sebungkus kue di iringi pertanyaan beruntun. Hinata tidak menyambut kue yang di sodorkan oleh Naruto dan tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia terdiam.

Mengenai kue buatan Naruto, rasanya memang enak. Coklatnya sangat terasa di lidah. Renyahnya pun begitu pas saat di gigit. Hinata tertinggal satu hal, di balik rasa manis dan renyah pada kue itu, terdapat rasa pahit di dalamnya. Benar-benar tipikal coklat, manis tapi pahit. Hinata mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, mengingatkannya pada sebuah perasaan.

Cinta.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Dia sudah mulai mengerti cinta, sedikit. Sasuke lah yang membuat dia mengerti. Sasuke lah yang memberikannya pengalaman soal cinta.

Cinta. Rasanya manis ketika kita bersama orang yang kita cintai, tapi menyakitkan bila orang itu meninggalkan dan melukai hati kita dan membekas menjadi rasa pahit.

Hinata menahan air asin yang akan keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, ia tidak peduli bibirnya akan berdarah asalkan air matanya tidak turun dari sudut matanya.

Naruto jelas melihat mata perak Hinata memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Apakah rasanya tidak enak? Sampai segitunya, begitulah pikiran Naruto.

Naruto memanggil nama Hinata dan yang di panggil tersentak. "Um, rasanya enak. Aku memaafkanmu, aku tidak perlu kuemu," suasana hati Hinata sedang tidak karuan saat ini. Ia sudah tidak memusingkan kejadian tadi.

"Enak, kau bilang?" tanya Naruto antusias. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak mau mengulangi kata-kata saat ini. Kepalanya cukup nyeri. Akhirnya, dia hanya mengangguk lemas.

Naruto segera meninju udara ke atas dengan kedua tangannya seraya bersorak gembira untuk dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam, Hinata menatap lekuk demi lekukan senyum Naruto yang lebar dan mata saphire Naruto. Kilauan muncul disana.

"Belum ada orang yang bilang masakanku enak, apalagi kue yang aku buat. Kau orang yang pertama," akui Naruto tanpa mematahkan rasa antusiasnya. Hinata tercenung mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di lantunkan Naruto.

"Kau belum pernah memasak sebelumnya, ya?" Naruto tergelak oleh pertanyaan Hinata. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto tertawa dari pertanyaannya.

"Yap, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku lihat ada banyak resep-resep kue kering di dapurmu, jadi aku meniru salah satu resep itu. Biasanya, aku hanya memasak air untuk membuat Ramen. Ini adalah hal hebat yang pernah aku lakukan. Sekarang, kau percaya kan, kalau aku bisa memasak," ungkap Naruto cukup sombong. Naruto memang adalah orang yang mudah belajar hal-hal yang baru.

Di dapurnya memang banyak terdapat buku resep-resep makanan, kue kering, bolu maupun makanan tradisional. Dan lagi, ada banyak resep makanan terkenal di negara lain selain Jepang-tempat tinggalnya-seperti, _Chinese, Italian, American_ dan banyak macam resep makanan negara lainnya. Hinata menyukai makanan _Chinese_ dan tentu kue Cinnanmon Rolls tidak pernah luput dari daftar makanan kesukaannya.

Hinata merengut geli oleh tingkah Naruto. Kian waktu, Naruto mencoba berhubungan akrab dengannya. Saat ini, Hinata pun merasakan perubahan sikap pria anak tunggal Uzumaki itu. Naruto juga tidak lagi-lagi mencari gara-gara atau ulah seperti biasa kepadanya. Mereka seperti sepasang teman, bukan musuh. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati, Hinata merasa nyaman. Nyaman karena tidak ada musuh dan pertengkaran lagi. Tidak di pungkiri, Hinata sama seperti keluarga Hyuuga lainnya. Suka kedamaian.

"Aku akan memberikan kue ini pada Sakura-chan, aku juga akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Semoga dia bisa merasakan perasaanku di dalam kue ini," Naruto mengatakannya dengan santai, nyaris tanpa enggan di depan Hinata. Muncul semburat tipis di kedua pipi tan-nya.

Hinata cukup tersentak. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto memiliki perasaan kepada Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya atau... menutup matanya akan hal itu?

Teringat kejadian makan Ramen di kedai yang sering Naruto cs kunjungi lusa kemarin. Matanya salah tangkap dengan sikap perhatian dan lembut Naruto kepada Sakura.

Sikap Naruto yang selalu menuruti kemauan Sakura di Supermarket. Sikap Naruto yang selalu menyenangi hati Sakura di Game Sentral. Dan, cara Naruto memandang gadis Haruno itu dengan penuh kasih dan sayang. Hinata baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Hinata merutuki dirinya karena telah menatap sebelah mata pada kenyataan. Konyol, Hinata merasa konyol pada waktu itu. Ia berani mengatai Naruto akan merampas habis uang Sakura di kedai Ramen padahal Naruto yang membayari Ramen Sakura. Mungkin juga dengan Ramen miliknya juga, saat itu Hinata tidak langsung membayar dan pergi.

Hinata merasa dirinya bodoh. Gadis surai panjang itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Pria itu sedang mengemasi bungkusannya menjadi lebih cantik. Dengan di beri pemanis pita merah muda, mengingatkan warna rambut gadis yang ditaksir Naruto.

Seandainya, Naruto tahu kalau Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, apa reaksi Naruto? Apakah merasa terluka? Sakit hati? Atau kecewa, mungkin saja?

Lingkaran pertemanan mereka telah di beri bumbu cinta di sana-sini. Sakura menyukai Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Lalu muncul Naruto di tengah-tengah mereka, sebagai orang ketiga. Apakah ini yang di sebut cinta segitiga?

Ekspresi bahagia bergumul di wajah Naruto. Senyum tipisnya tidak pernah memudar. Nyatanya, Naruto kini di landa cinta. Terlalu kejam bila Hinata mengatakan rencana pernyataan cinta Sakura kepada Naruto sekarang.

Dia sadar, dia masih membenci Naruto. Hinata selalu ingin membuat orang yang di bencinya terluka. Tapi tidak untuk masalah asmara. Merasakan patah hati karena cinta, itu berbulan-bulan menanggung sakitnya. Jika Hinata mengatakan rencana pernyataan Sakura pada Naruto, ia akan merasa sangat bersalah. Seorang Hinata tidak sekejam itu untuk melihat kesengsaraan orang yang di bencinya.

Hinata hanya terdiam di waktu-waktu Naruto bicara. Seolah, sikap diam Hinata, di acuhkan oleh Naruto. Meski Naruto merasa ia seperti bicara pada patung, ia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Sosok Sakura yang bergelayut di pikirannya telah membuat ia gelap mata.

Para lelaki menjinjing kardus putih berukuran sedang yang berisi bolu, masing-masing satu. Naruto cs bersiap pulang setelah meminta pamit pada ketua pelayan keluarga Hyuuga dan Hinata, tentu saja.

Ko dan Hinata menatap kepergian mereka di depan gerbang Hyuuga Mansion. "Teman-teman anda sangat baik dan sopan," lelaki bersetelan jas hitam khas butler di samping Hinata itu bersuara.

Hanya gumaman menisyaratkan iya saja yang terdengar dari Hinata. Tapi dalam hati, Hinata membuat pengecualian bila menyangkut masalah sopan dari seorang Naruto. Adegan yang cukup tidak senonoh yang di lakukan Naruto kepadanya di dapur, takkan ia lupakan.

Mata perak He _iress Hyuuga_ itu tidak pernah lepas dari punggung lebar Naruto. " _Wish you luck..."_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **A/N :** Ekhem, ekhem, test..test.. 1..2..3..

Oke, bertemu lagi dengan Chiharu Kazawa di fanfic murahan buatan saya *jeng, jeng, bum! bum! meong! meong! (?)*

Gimana? Gimana? Ficnya enak kan? *emangnya makanan!* heheh...

Lagi lagi Chiharu gak bisa update cepet. Benar-benar ya, dunia nyata sudah mengurung saya untuk menulis fic. Walau ide bejibun di otak kecil saya, tapi susah banget buat nulis. Maafkan saya T.T

Terima kasih untuk para Guest yang sudah menyukai fic ini dan memfollow dan memfavorite fic ini. Arigatou ^^

Chiharu kaget lho, ini pertama kalinya Chiharu dapat flame. Tapi Chiharu berusaha melapangkan dada hingga sebesar studio bola (?) Chiharu bahkan gak berniat menghapus atau membalas flame itu di sini. Biarin ah. Chiharu seneng kok dapetnya. Karena itu sebagai bumbu pemanis semangat Chiharu untuk menulis dan mengembangkan ide lebih baik, lebih bagus dari hari ke hari. Aaammmiiinn!

Akhir kata...

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

See you~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kabar Berita

Keriuhan sudah bermula di detik-detik jam perlajaran pertama dimulai. Di jam pelajaran Kakashi, semua murid mengambil kesempatan untuk bermain sepuasnya. Mengingat kebiasaan yang sudah mendarah daging pada guru Sejarah itu, kebiasaan terlambat.

Para murid di kelas XI-C mulai berani berlari-lari, mengobrol dan tertawa keras. Karena tahu, mereka tidak akan kena marah oleh kepala sekolah kejam mereka, Tsunade. Melainkan Kakashi.

Biasanya, ada seorang gadis yang gerah oleh sikap telat Kakashi. Dan gadis itu mulai berkeluh kesah atau membuat tindakan untuk menyusul guru pelajaran Sejarah itu di kantor guru dengan membawa buah tangan berupa makian. Tapi tampaknya, gadis itu tidak bersemangat di hari musim panas ini. Wajah gadis itu pun terlihat pias.

Bukan karena hawa panas yang menyerang semangatnya. Ada suatu hal yang dia pikirkan sehingga ia terus menopang dagunya, melamun.

Sesekali ia mengerling ke arah gerombolan Fans Girls Sasuke yang mengerubungi meja Sakura. Mereka menanyakan pasal pernyataan cinta Sakura pada Sasuke kemarin malam.

Ternyata ada salah satu Fans yang mendengar beritanya. Padahal Hinata yakin, Sakura pasti menutupinya dan berusaha tidak ada orang yang tahu selain dia.

Karena pernyataan cinta adalah suatu hal yang privasi, begitulah menurut Hinata. Alasan mengapa Sakura memberitahukan rencana pernyataan Sakura pada Hinata adalah karena Sakura menganggap Hinata adalah temannya yang sama-sama menyukai seseorang.

Bukan berarti Fans Girls Sasuke bukanlah teman Sakura hanya saja Sakura merasa kalau Hinata adalah orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia dan Hinata menyanggupinya. Tidak seperti Fans Girls yang tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan orang.

Seolah-olah, bergosip adalah sebagian dari hidup mereka. Sakura membicarakannya kepada Hinata dari hati ke hati agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati, Hinata merasa sakit.

Hinata sudah menebak kalau Sakura senang karena cintanya telah di balas oleh pujaan hatinya yang juga 'mantan' pujaan hatinya, Sasuke.

Ia teringat perkataan Sakura kemarin di rumahnya dan perkataan Fans Girls yang mengatakan Sasuke menyukai Sakura dari kecil, membuat ia harus menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis.

Hinata merasa _down,_ tidak bergairah, tidak memiliki semangat hidup oleh karena... patah hati. Ia berusaha menguatkan diri tapi tetap saja susah.

Ia ingin tahu, apa sekarang Fans Girls Sasuke akan berubah namanya? Atau membubarkan komunitasnya yang sudah berdiri selama dua tahun itu?

Hinata menyelungkupkan kepalanya di balik lipatan tangannya di meja. Untuk apa dia memikirkan itu? Itu bukanlah urusannya, selamanya pun bukan.

Ia menulikan telinganya dari perbincangan gila dan cempreng Fans Girls meski sulit tatkala mendengar salah satu orang bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu.

"Apa Sasuke-kun membalas cintamu?"

"Tidak. Dia menolakku," jawab Sakura lirih. Rasa malas yang mengelilingi Hinata seketika menguap ke atas yang bergantikan nuansa semangat baru.

Hinata segera berdiri dan terdengar helaan nafas darinya.

 **Do I Love You or I Hate You © Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto and Hinata, slight a bit Hinata and Sasuke, slight a bit Sakura and Sasuke**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU, Hinata RTN (Road To Ninja), dsb**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

Telinga yang tertutupi oleh rambut halusnya, berdengung cukup lama tapi sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Hinata bahkan sama sekali tidak menganggunya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi pemusatan perhatiannya adalah, Sakura.

Kakinya bergerak tanpa kendalinya. Kakinya terasa ringan seakan terbang menuju kerumbunan di meja Sakura. Sebuah tarikan ghaib yang kuat membuat ia menerobos kerumbunan dengan mudah. Tanpa terasa, ia sudah berada di samping Sakura.

Gadis iris _emerald_ itu menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Ia tersenyum kepadanya lembut dan mengabaikan Fans Girls Sasuke sejenak. Hinata membalas senyum dengan kaku. Ia masih syok setelah mendengar kalau Sakura di tolak oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke menyukai Sakura, kan?

Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan 'hai' atau bertanya tentang pembicaraan yang sedang di bahas oleh Fans Girls pada Sakura. Ia seperti orang bodoh disini, berdiam diri tanpa jelas. Mengapa bisa dia kesini? Ia ingin pergi dari sini tapi ia sudah kepalang berada disini. Lagipula, ia ingin mendengar pembicaraan ini.

Pada akhirnya, pertanyaan Fans Girls lain yang mewakili rasa penasarannya terhadap kejadian yang paling mendebarkan bagi Sakura kemarin malam. Seperti pertanyaan...

"Mengapa bisa Sasuke menolakmu?"

"Sasuke bilang, dia tidak mencintaiku," Hinata senang bukan main. Ingin rasanya ia mencium kucing kesayangannya di rumah sebagai wujud rasa bahagia. Hinata masih ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Tapi, bukankah kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura seperti yang di katakan oleh salah satu Fans Girls? Ah, Hinata harusnya sadar, apa yang di bilang oleh orang lain itu belum tentu benar adanya.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Sekarang dan selamanya, aku masih mencintainya dan aku yakin aku pasti akan memilikinya seutuhnya meski kalian mencegahku," Sakura bergurau, itu bisa terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Semua orang di dekatnya tertawa tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata merasa perkataan itu seolah sangat nyata. Tak heran kalau badannya bergidik setelah mendengarnya.

"Kudengar, Naruto Uzumaki di kelas ini telah me- _nembak_ -mu kemarin malam, ya?" tanya salah satu Fans Girls berpakaian seragam agak ketat sehingga dadanya yang besar melebihi milik Hinata itu menonjol. Hinata perkirakan dari warna dasi hijau yang terpasang di tengah kerah, dia adalah murid kelas XII. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa dia membolos?

Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama terperangah. Ia lupa tentang Naruto. Apa Sakura menerima cinta Naruto atau menolaknya?

Sakura tergelak pada awalnya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian tahu hal itu? Aku terkejut sekali. Ya, Naruto mengakui kalau ia cinta padaku," akui Sakura dengan pelan.

Apa kau menolaknya? Hinata ingin menanyakan itu tetapi lidahnya belum bisa di gerakkan. Hinata mulai jengah oleh lidahnya sendiri.

"Apa kau menolaknya atau menerimanya?" Hinata merasa bersyukur sekaligus lega mendengar salah satu orang bertanya sama dengan yang ada di pikirannya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik. "...aku menolaknya." jawab Sakura dengan tegas dan mantap.

Hinata terbelalak. Semua orang yang mendengarnya takjub dan melafalkan kata 'oohhh' dengan serempak, kecuali Hinata.

Sakura menolak Naruto? Benar juga, Sakura bilang kalau ia masih mencintai Sasuke, sekarang dan selamanya. Meski pun di telinga orang terdengar hanya sebuah gurauan, Hinata tidak percaya itu.

Bagaimana perasaan Naruto setelah di tolak oleh Sakura? Hinata memanjangkan lehernya dan berjinjit di antara Fans Girls yamg menghalau pandangannya untuk mencari sosok jangkung Naruto di seluruh areal kelasnya. Ia mendapati Naruto tengah mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Chouji.

Ia ingin menghampiri Naruto tapi, tunggu mengapa ia harus peduli pada Naruto? Itu bukanlah urusannya apakah Naruto di tolak atau di terima cintanya oleh Sakura. Otaknya memang berkata demikian tetapi hatinya menolak keras.

Ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia... mulai peduli pada Naruto.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya sebelum suara pintu terbuka dan terpampanglah wajah pria bermasker dengan mata malas khasnya berdiri di ambang pintu, Kakashi Hatake.

Hinata terperanjat ketika mendengar geraman dari guru Sejarah itu. Beda Hinata, beda Fans Girls. Mereka berteriak ketakutan termasuk senpainya, ia berlari menerobos keluar meski ada Kakashi menghadangnya.

Tapi tidak semudah yang di harapkan, pergelangan senpainya cepat di pagut kuat oleh Kakashi dan sudah di tebak oleh Hinata, senpainya dalam bahaya. Hinata mengacuhkannya dan tidak peduli. Toh, itu salah dia sendiri.

Kakashi keluar kelas sembari membawa senpainya ke ruang BP setelah menyuruh ketua kelas untuk tidak membiarkan kelasnya berisik seperti tadi. Ketua kelas mengangguk antara paham dan ketakutan.

Hinata mengubah pemikirannya tentang guru Kakashi yang malas dan mengabaikan tugasnya. Hinata juga mulai berpikir, Kakashi tidak cocok di jadikan guru tapi lebih pantas jika di jadikan security di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk berbicara pada Naruto setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan saat itu tiba, Hinata tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

Lantas, ia berjalan ke meja tempat Naruto dan sesekali memanggil Naruto. Yang di panggil, menoleh dengan cepat. Hinata menisyaratkan untuk berbicara berdua di luar. Naruto bimbang sekaligus penasaran. Jarang sekali, Hinata mengajaknya bicara berdua di luar. Mau tidak mau dia berjalan mengekori Hinata menuju suatu tempat. Taman belakang.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku hanya untuk berbicara di sini? Kalau tidak terlalu penting, di kelas juga bisa, kan?" Naruto menyahut setelah Hinata duduk di kursi kayu sedangkan Naruto memilih menyender di batang kayu pohon Sakura yang daunnya masih hijau, ia menghadap Hinata. Mereka berdua telah berada di taman belakang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berbicara di tempat keramaian, itu mengganggu," balas Hinata sekenanya, tangannya mengelus bangku panjang yang dia duduki. Bangku itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang sudah di kikir indah dan di beri warna coklat kemerahan.

"Jadi, cepatlah, kau ingin bicara apa?" Naruto melirik arlojinya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah yang di pijakinya dengan gemas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kantin. Suara gemuruh sudah terdengar dari perutnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto lurus. Hatinya mengurai perasaan berkecamuk tidak nyaman yang aneh saat menatap mata _sapphire_ itu.

"Apa... kau baik-baik saja setelah di tolak oleh Sakura?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, tidak kuat menatap pria di depannya lama-lama.

Naruto tercenung. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kolam. Melihat ikan-ikan berwarna-warni berenang damai. Lalu, "Mengapa kau bertanya itu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku ingin tahu. Kue yang kau buat kemarin, apa sudah kau berikan oleh Sakura atau kau buang?" Hinata melempar pertanyaan lain. Kepala Naruto berkedut.

"Tidak ada pria yang tidak sakit di tolak oleh perempuan yang di sukainya. Dan masalah kue itu, aku masih menyimpannya. Kukira, kue itu bisa bertahan selama berbulan-bulan selama berada di toples dan di tutup rapat," akhirnya Naruto menjawab.

Ia balik menatap Hinata. Tersirat rasa kecewa bercampur luka di mata biru langit itu. Hinata merasa bersalah telah menanyakannya. Ia egois, hanya karena rasa keingintahuannya, ia malah melukai perasaan orang lain. Perasaan orang lain yang tidak pernah ia pedulikan sebelumnya.

"Maaf..." Naruto jelas terkejut dengan permintaan maaf Hinata, selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah mengatakan kata itu kepadanya.

Naruto ingin tahu ekspresi gadis di depannya tapi terhalang oleh poni rata Hinata. Tangannya mengangkat perlahan poni gadis yang pernah ia katai 'waria' itu, dua buah bola mata perak bak rembulan malam menatap Naruto kaget. Naruto juga sama terkejutnya tapi enggan untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

Naruto masih tetap posisi berjongkok sembari memegang poni Hinata. Sunyi seolah bertahta di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar degupan jantung masing-masing. Saling bertukar tatapan. Mata bertukar mata berkolaborasi dengan nafas mereka yang bersatu padu.

Perlahan, mata biru langit itu memancarkan sinar kelembutan dan teduh. Aura hangat membelenggunya. Hinata terpana di buatnya. Di bandingkan mata onyx tidak berekspresi milik Sasuke, mata biru langit teduh itu mampu membuat jantung Hinata gempa. Bergemuruh hebat seolah rongga-rongga jantungnya akan lepas dari tempatnya.

Bahkan, gemuruh degup jantung ini melebihi saat ia menatap mata Sasuke langsung. Hinata ingin menepis tangan Naruto sekuat tenaga lalu memarahinya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan.

Tapi, hanya sebuah tundukkan kepala yang ia bisa lakukan. Cara agar menyembunyikan kekagumannya yang terbilang cukup besar pada mata Naruto itu.

"J-Jangan... ta-tap aku..." bukanlah bentakan atau makian yang keluar dari sepasang bibir mungil Hinata. Hanya gumaman lirih terbata-bata yang terdengar. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain agar genggaman Naruto di poninya terlepas. Dan benar.

Naruto tidak menuruti kemauan Hinata. Ia makin menatap Hinata lama sekali. Wajah gadis di hadapannya membara. Keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari dagu kecil milik Hinata. Naruto berpikir kalau Hinata demam. Ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya kembali, ingin memeriksa suhu tubuh Hinata tapi Hinata melenggang pergi sebelum Naruto menyentuhnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam di posisi yang sama, berdiri menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin lama menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kenapa... dengan dia...?"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan cepat. Ia terus menekan-nekan dadanya sesekali ia menepuk keras ke dadanya, tepat jantungnya berada. Berharap degupan jantungnya berhenti, Hinata bahkan berpikir jantungnya ingin meledak dari tempatnya juga.

Ia pergi ke toilet perempuan untuk mengusap wajahnya. Poninya yang ia tidak di benahkan dahulu akhirnya ikut basah dan lepek. Air dingin itu seketika bagaikan obat penyejuk jantung dan perasaannya. Ia merasa lega dan menghirup udara bebas yang entah kenapa begitu sesak di hirup sebelumnya.

Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Tercetak jelas, pipinya merona merah hebat, pipinya bagaikan telah di bubuhkan _blush on_ merah darah. Warna di wajahnya ternyata belum menghilang juga sejak dia pergi dari taman belakang tadi. Sejak Naruto menatapnya dengan mata _sapphire_ miliknya.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menghilangkan warna di wajahnya itu. Ia basuh mukanya dengan air berkali-kali, ciprakan air terlihat dimana-mana. Pada akhirnya, seragam dan rok hijau merah kotak-kotaknya terkena imbasnya. Hinata mengacuhkannya.

Tapi, warna itu masih enggan menyingkir dari wajahnya. Ia menggeram kesal membuat siswi lain yang berada di toilet itu terkejut.

Hinata ingin memakai topeng sekarang juga. Ia tidak suka dengan warna merah di wajahnya, itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Masa lalu saat ia masih malu-malu dan penakut. Ia benci dia yang dulu. Ia cinta dirinya yang sekarang. Berani. Tapi kesepian. Persetan dengan kesepian!

Benarkah itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja bila dia kesepian? Dia tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan kepalanya terkena guyuran air keran. Ia tidak peduli rambutnya basah atau seragam dan roknya yang basah pula bila setelah berada di kelasnya dan menjadi tontonan bagi orang lain.

Hinata hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Sejuk. Itulah yang dia rasa. Sejuk seperti mata biru langit yang sebelumnya berusaha ia enyahkan dari pikirannya. Kini, gambaran mata itu terlintas kembali di benaknya. Mata itu, pemilik mata itu, Naruto.

"Naruto..." ia gumamkan sebuah nama yang dulu ia benci. Nama itu yang membuat hatinya panas dari dulu hingga sekarang karena amarah dan kesal tapi sekarang beda, rasa panas ini bukan karena amarah dan kesal tapi suatu hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Dingin di badannya berangsur-angsur hilang. Hangat mengelilingi bahunya. Sebuah rengkuhan lembut dan hangat itu membuat Hinata terpejam. Hinata berpikir kalau ia bermimpi.

Tapi suara yang memanggil namanya tepat di telinga kanannya membuat Hinata terjaga. Ia terbelalak ketika iris _emerald_ milik Sakura pertama kali yang ia lihat. Ia tidak tahu, handuk putih sudah tersampir di bahunya dan Sakura merengkuhnya, membagi kehangatan yang sebenarnya Hinata butuhkan. Ia kedinginan.

Dari ujung rambut dan kaki Hinata menggigil. Seiring dengan bahunya yang gemetar. Jari-jari tangannya yang berada di sisi wastafel, mengeriput. Wajahnya pias karena kedinginan, warna merah di wajahnya telah menghilang.

Sakura tersenyum pilu melihat kondisi Hinata yang mengerikan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Hinata ke UKS. Hinata hanya mengikuti kemana Sakura membawanya pergi. Hinata sangat kedinginan bahkan dengan susah payah ia paksa untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan seorang wanita bersurai hitam seleher yang sedang memeriksa laporan di meja kerjanya. Entah, laporan apa itu. Ia menggumamkan kata masuk dan tak lama pintu itu berderit terbuka berbarengan dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang memasuki ruangan yang di beri plang nama 'UKS' di atas pintu.

Aroma khas obat langsung menguar masuk dan menyesakkan hidung mungil Hinata. Nuansa serba putih memanjakan matanya. Matanya berhenti di ranjang putih yang tertutupi oleh horden putih pula. Sprei putih itu masih sama, putih bersih tanpa noda sekecil apapun.

Guru Shizune tampaknya sangat menjaga kebersihan sprei, bukan hanya sprei tapi semua barang-barang di ruangan ini sampai sekat-sekat ruangan ini pun tidak pernah luput dari pengawasannya.

Ia lihat, Sakura menghampiri Shizune. Mereka berbincang. Hinata tidak tahu mereka sedang membincangkan apa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu. Angannya melayang.

Disinilah, tempat awal mula ada seorang lelaki memperhatikannya untuk pertama kalinya, dia adalah Sasuke. Serta awal mula ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, cinta pertamanya. Dan awal mula ia mengetahui apa itu cinta.

Ia mengerjap lalu menaikkan dagunya keatas. _Sedang apa Sasuke-kun sekarang?_

"Hee, Hyuuga-san melamun," ujar seorang wanita tinggi semampai berbasa-basi. Hinata sedikit membuka matanya lebar. Senyuman lembut Shizune menyambutnya. Dengan kikuk, Hinata menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Shizune-sensei..." Hinata berdiri untuk berojigi dan di balas ojigi oleh Shizune. Rambut Hinata yang masih basah, terciprat ke muka mulus Shizune. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kau habis mandi, Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Aku hanya membasuh wajah dan tidak sengaja mengenai rambutku," jawab Hinata jujur sembari menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang cuping telinganya.

Shizune mengambil handuk yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahu Hinata yang tertutupi seragam sekolahnya. Tanpa beban, Shizune langsung mengeringkan rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata merasa nyaman dengan belaian tangan Shizune di kepalanya.

"Sakura telah menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang kau berada di toilet berlama-lama. Apa kau punya masalah?" mata kelam Shizune menatap Hinata dengan rasa keibuan.

Hinata terdiam bisu. Masalah? Ia hanya teringat masa lalu saja. Kali ini, ia tidak ingin berbagi masa lalunya kepada Shizune. Bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu lagi. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati belaian Shizune.

Shizune tersenyum tatkala melihat Hinata menggeleng lemas. "Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya." terbersit rasa kecewa di suara Shizune. Guru yang masih _single_ itu ingin membantu anak didiknya itu tapi apa boleh buat.

Sakura muncul dengan baju jersey di tangannya. "Hinata, pakai ini, kau bisa demam bila memakai seragam basah," ucapnya setelah duduk di ranjang dan menunjukkan baju jersey miliknya.

Shizune menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambut Hinata. Handuknya masih tersampir di bahu Hinata. Wanita itu mempersilahkan Hinata mengambil baju jersey dari Sakura.

Hinata mengambil baju jersey itu, ia ragu-ragu bila ingin berganti pakaian di UKS. Di UKS tidak ada ruang di manapun. Meski bersama dengan sesama perempuan, ia tetap saja malu.

"Dimana aku harus berpakaian?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura dengan sorot mata polosnya. Sakura terkekeh. Bahunya berguncang sedikit.

"Apa salahnya berganti pakaian di sini? Aku tidak akan mengintip kok, aku juga akan menjaga pintu agar tidak ada yang masuk. Kau tenang saja," Sakura menunjuk tempat berpakaian untuk Hinata. Di balik ranjang.

Hinata tertegun. Shizune menahan senyum melihat polosnya Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka, di balik sifat arogan Hinata terdapat sifat polos. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sakura, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua disini, Tsunade-sama menungguku di kantornya, aku harus menyerahkan sebuah laporan kepadanya," Shizune menggoyangkan laporan yang dia baca sebelum Sakura dan Hinata datang. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Kedua gadis itu melihat Shizune memutar handel pintu dan menutup pintunya saat Shizune telah pergi. Hinata masih mendengar ketukan sepatunya menjauh dan menghilang.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura dan di dapati gadis musim semi itu balik menatapnya. "Tolong, jaga di pintu," perintah Hinata dan kedua kalinya Sakura terkekeh. Makhluk di depannya bagaikan badut, setiap perkataannya adalah hiburan bagi Sakura. Hinata bisa lucu kalau saat sedang polos-polosnya.

"Ha'i, Ha'i, ojou-sama," Sakura melebarkan senyumannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membelakangi pintu seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu.

Hinata tidak bergegas ke balik ranjang, ia menatap Sakura diam dan lama. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku mengerti," Ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap daun pintu.

Senyum terulas di bibir pulam Hinata. Ia berjalan ke balik ranjang. Ia duduk di ranjang. Tembok putih berada di depannya. Sekarang, Hinata di kelilingi oleh horden dan tembok.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya dan membuka resleting roknya. Horden putih panjang yang menutupi seluruh ranjang itu membuat siapapun tidak bisa melihat Hinata berganti pakaian kecuali ada seseorang yang menyibak horden ranjang.

Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar denting jam dan suara kasak-kusuk tidak jelas dari ranjang, terkadang bunyi derit timbul dari sana. Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Hinata..." panggilnya dan di balas gumaman oleh Hinata. Ia ingin bertanya tentang kejadian Hinata berada lama-lama di toilet. Sakura yakin, Hinata saat itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sedetik kemudian, ia urungkan. Ia sudah mendengar guru Shizune bertanya hal yang sama dan respon Hinata, gadis indigo itu tidak bicara. Jadi untuk apa ia bertanya lagi.

"Malam ini, pesta ulang tahun Sasuke-kun akan di adakan," imbuhnya. Hanya pembicaraan itu yang keluar. Tidak apa, lagipula dia juga ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan gerakannya. Hinata tarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Malam ini?

Sakura melirik ke belakang, ia tidak mendengar Hinata memberinya respon dan ia juga tidak mendengar suara kasak-kusuk lagi di ranjang. Ia melihat bayangan Hinata yang terduduk diam membelakanginya di ranjang.

"Pestanya malam ini di rumah Sasuke-kun, kau mau datang?" tanya gadis musim semi itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap bayangan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk. Malam ini? Apakah bisa? Apakah ayahnya membolehkannya?

Ayahnya yang super tegas dan keras pasti tidak membolehkannya keluar malam hari. Tapi, Hinata ingin datang, ia ingin melihat Sasuke berpakaian setelan jas dengan celana panjang, Sasuke pasti terlihat tampan malam ini.

"Aku akan datang," jawab Hinata sekian lama, Sakura bisa melihat bayangan kepala Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian.

Pergi di malam hari dengan alasan pesta reuni mungkin bisa mengelabuhi ayahnya. Ia akan pergi naik mobil sendiri meski tidak memiliki SIM, Hinata yakin ia tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah mahir mengendarai mobil sendiri dan ia juga akan mentaati peraturan lalu lintas.

Tapi, Hinata sudah beberapa kali membohongi ayahnya. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada ayahnya, ia serasa menjadi anak durhaka.

Ia telah di kelilingi rasa bersalah. Keyakinannya untuk bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke menyurut.

"Semoga..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **A/N :** Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kyun! ^^ Aduh, udah telat banget ya, telat bangeeeetttttt! nget! nget! *heheh*

Saya tuh sepertinya ketularan penyakit Kakashi deh, suka telat. Update telat, ngucapin HBD buat yayang tercinta Sasuke-kyun telat, berangkat sekolah aja telat *gak, gak!*

Kenapa? Pasti itu yang kalian tanya-tanyakan. *reader: kagak*

Kalau gak ada yang nanya, ya udah gak apa2. Saya akan tetap beritahu alasannya, karena saya... memiliki motto, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali *gak! bukan kayak gitu!* tapi lagi-lagi... dunia nyata. Dunia nyata! Kau kejam! O

Udah ah cap cis cus nya^^ terus pantengin fic nista ini ya, kalau tidak dipantengin maka saya... akan meneruskan fic ini (?)

Akhir kata...

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

See You~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dan Kau Disini

Jam telah menunjukkan waktu tujuh malam. Langit mulai menghitam, gelap. Tapi berbeda bila di rumah kediaman Uchiha. Kembang api berwarna-warni menghias langit di atas rumah Uchiha itu di iringi suara takjub penontonnya. Semua bertepuk tangan setelah kembang api terakhir di lepaskan ke langit oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku.

Ada ratusan orang berada di aula yang besar nan luas di rumah kediaman Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang elit dan memiliki pertambakan minyak sendiri, tidak heran yang datang dalam pesta itu mulai dari pejabat, usahawan sampai artis terkenal. Tapi, meskipun keluarga Uchiha terkenal, Sasuke tidak melupakan teman-temannya di sekolah bahkan Sasuke turut mengundang semua siswa dan guru-guru di sekolahnya.

Makanan-makanan lezat dan menggiurkan langsung tersaji di atas meja panjang bertaplak putih. Jumlah meja ada lima buah, meja itu di gelar di setiap sudut. Yang menarik perhatian adalah air terjun coklat yang di atasnya di beri lambang Uchiha sebesar tiga meter. Tidak ketinggalan, buah strawberry sudah berada di bawahnya, menunggu untuk di sirami coklat yang manis.

Chouji tidak bisa membendung rasa laparnya ketika melihat cheese burger dan sosis panggang di atas mejanya. Shikamaru mendecak seraya menggeleng melihat kerakusan Chouji. "Pelan-pelan makannya, Chouji, kau bisa terse-!"

Baru saja akan di peringatkan, Chouji terbatuk dan terus memegangi lehernya. Shikamaru langsung menepuk punggung Chouji yang berisi lemak dengan kuat. Shikamaru tidak sendiri yang melakukannya, Kiba dan Lee juga ambil andil.

Sakura sedang mempercantik hiasan kue Rainbow Cake yang tingginya kira-kira satu meter, hampir menyamai tingginya air terjun coklat. Meski sudah cantik, Sakura ingin kue-kuenya terlihat sempurna dan menggiurkan di semua mata tamu dan keluarga Uchiha. Termasuk dambatan hatinya, Sasuke yang sedang berulang tahun yang ke-17. _Seventeen Sweet._ Tapi, meski hari ini serba _sweet,_ pria emo itu tidak menyukai hal-hal yang manis. Ya, lagipula itu hanya penggalan kata saja.

Matanya mengerling ke arah Naruro. Di lihatnya, pria _blonde_ itu terus menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Sesekali, ia keluar masuk aula sembari menggaruk rambutnya gemas. Raut wajahnya gelisah, matanya tajam meneliti ke arah semua tamu. Sakura heran dengan gelagat Naruto.

Ia meninggalkan kue-kuenya sejenak dan menghampiri Naruto yang berada di luar aula. Pria itu memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja orange di dalamnya serta memakai celana yang berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Rambutnya yang sudah diolesi minyak rambut itu di sisir ke belakang dengan rapi. Naruto sangat berbeda malam ini.

Tangannya menepuk bahu Naruto setiba ia ada di belakang pria bermarga Uzumaki itu. Naruto tersentak ketika Sakura menepuk bahunya. Tawa ringan meluncur bebas dari bibir Sakura. "Kau sedang menunggu siapa?" Sakura asal tebak. Mungkin saja tebakannya benar.

Naruto memanjangkan lehernya dan melihat sekeliling dalam aula sebelum menjawab. "Hinata." jawabnya singkat.

Dan benar saja, Naruto sedang menunggu seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Hinata. Tidak biasanya. Sakura bertanya-tanya. Apa Naruto ada keperluan penting dengan Hinata?

Ah, Sakura ingat. Beberapa jam sebelum pesta di gelar, Hinata mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Isinya, Hinata tidak bisa datang lantaran ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di rumah karena tamu istimewa-itulah yang di sebut oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga, akan datang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Dia tidak akan datang," mata biru langit itu sedikit membulat.

Sementara itu di Hyuuga Mansion, sang _Heiress Hyuuga_ terduduk manis di sofa merah marun seraya mengulas senyum terbaiknya. Di samping kirinya ada adiknya, Hanabi dan di samping kanannya Neji ikut serta. Kini, di hadapannya, dua orang pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah berbincang, salah satu dari mereka adalah ayah Hinata.

Hinata kembali meneliti kedua orang yang di sebut tamu istimewa oleh ayahnya. Seorang pria yang umurnya berkisar 30 tahunan itu memiliki mata biru yang sama dengan seseorang yang Hinata kenal dan juga memiliki warna dan gaya rambut yang serupa dengan seseorang itu pula. Wanita yang terus bertengger di samping pria itu memiliki rambut panjang merah sepinggul yang indah, entah kenapa Hinata merasa nyaman ketika ia dan wanita itu bertatapan.

Mereka berdua adalah orang tua Naruto, keluarga Uzumaki. Tanpa Hinata bertanya, Hinata tahu mereka adalah orang tua Naruto. Itu karena dari rambut dan warna mata Minato yang sama dengan Naruto dan tatapan hangat Kushina mengingatkannya pada Naruto, terutama kejadian kemarin di taman belakang sekolah. Pipi Hinata bersemu setelah mengingatnya.

Ia menaikkan dagunya lalu mengambil nafas sejenak untuk menentramkan jantungnya yang cukup berpacu cepat.

Kushina yang di juluki _Habenero_ itu seketika menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu berucap kepada Hiashi, "Anak sulungmu cantik, bagaimana kalau dia di jodohkan dengan anakku, Hiashi?" Hiashi tergelak.

"Usulan yang bagus!" balas Hiashi. Hinata yang mendengarnya, membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Tidak kecuali Hanabi dan Neji.

Tapi, itu hanya sekedar candaan saja. Ahh, andaikan itu benar-benar terjadi.

 **Do I Love You or I Hate You? © Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto and Hinata, slight a bit Hinata and Sasuke, slight a bit Naruto and Sakura**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU, Hinata RTN (Road To Ninja), dsb**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

Acara tiup lilin dan potong kue telah selesai di gelar. Di gantikan dengan pesta dansa di aula. Semua tamu undangan berdansa berpasang-pasangan dengan mahir dan eloknya. Alunan indah sang pianis seolah menghanyutkan para tamu. Terlihat, Sakura dan Sasuke berdansa bersama. Senyuman dan semu merah di wajah Sakura belum menghilang sejak Sasuke menawarkan untuk berdansa. Banyak Fans Girls yang gondok melihatnya.

Bagi tamu yang tidak memiliki pasangan dansa, mereka hanya duduk atau mengobrol atau juga boleh memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji. Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka, bukannya tidak ada gadis yang mau berdansa dengannya.

Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya, tapi sayangnya Naruto bersikap dingin dan acuh tidak acuh pada gadis yang sangat tergila-gila padanya sehingga semua gadis itu tidak memerdulikannya.

Matanya terus menatap ke arah jendela, menatap langit hitam. Tapi pikirannya menerawang jauh yang akhirnya jatuh pada seseorang, Hinata. Pesta terasa sepi bagi Naruto. Tidak ada teman berdebat dan teman untuk saling mengejek. Itu semua hanya Hinata yang bisa melakukannya, tapi dia...

Sepiring bolu Rainbow Cake belum tersentuh sama sekali olehnya. Chouji yang sama-sama bernasib sama dengannya, memandangnya dengan heran.

"Naruto, kalau kau tidak mau kue bolunya, boleh aku ambil?" tanya pria gendut itu seraya tangannya berada di pinggiran piring kue bolu itu.

"Ambil saja," jawab Naruto singkat dan datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela. Chouji tidak segera menarik piring yang di genggamnya, malah ia menatap Naruto bingung. Ada apakah gerangan dengan pria _blonde_ ini?, kira-kira begitulah yang di pikirkan Chouji.

"Mengapa kau jadi tidak bersemangat, Naruto? Kau sakit, ya?" pertanyaan Chouji di sambut gelengan dari Naruto.

Chouji menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar kicauan tidak jelas dari Kiba serta Lee yang mendekat. Sebelumnya, mereka terus-terusan menawarkan para gadis untuk berdansa bersama mereka, tapi sayang sekali, mereka tidak laku.

"Ini pasti karenamu, Lee. Karena kau yang terus berdekatan denganku, semua gadis menjauhiku," ucap Kiba menyalahkan Lee.

Lee membulatkan mulutnya, "Eh? Kenapa yang disalahkan itu aku? Itu karena baumu, Kiba. Baumu seperti anjing membuat para gadis kabur," ucapan Lee membuat Kiba terperangah. Lantas ia mengangkat ketiaknya sedikit ke atas dan menyiuminya.

Kiba kembali menurunkan ketiaknya. "Aku rasa, aku harus mandi." cicitnya.

Mereka tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil mereka. Chouji tersenyum lebar seraya menawarkan makanan-makanan di hadapannya. Lee dan Kiba tergiur begitu saja. Mencari gadis yang mau berdansa dengan mereka cukup membuat perut mereka keroncongan.

Kiba dan Lee langsung duduk namun tidak juga langsung melahap sajian di hadapan mereka. Mata mereka langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang terus memperhatikan langit malam lewat jendela. Apa menariknya langit malam hitam tanpa bintang?

Kiba menanyakan keadaan Naruto kepada Chouji tapi lelaki tambun itu mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Kiba pun memutuskan bertanya langsung.

"Yo, Naruto, apa kau senang dengan pestanya?" Kiba mulai berbasa-basi. Naruto sedikit melirik Kiba dan menggumamkan kata iya lalu memperhatikan langit malam lagi.

Kiba dan Chouji berpandangan. Lee menghampiri Naruto lalu menepuk bahu pria Uzumaki itu pelan. "Kenapa kau murung seperti ini? Kau sakit ya, Naruto?" tanya Lee dan hanya di tanggapi garukan kepala dari Naruto. Rambutnya yang sudah disisir rapi kini berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak sakit." jawab Naruto datar. Matanya mengerling ke arah Lee. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir," tambahnya.

Kiba menghela nafasnya, "Ya sudahlah," katanya. Lee mencoba tidak memperdulikan Naruto tapi ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Naruto.

Chouji melihat sepasang kekasih yang berdansa, mereka terlihat serasi. Si perempuan memakai gaun cantik berwarna hijau lumut panjang sampai semata kakinya sedangkan si pria memakai setelan jas yang berwarna senada dengan pasangannya. Chouji berdecak kagum.

Kiba mengikuti arah pandangan Chouji, "Aku iri dengan pria itu," komentarnya. Chouji mengangguk maklum. Inilah derita pria-pria jomblo. Aish.

Lee ikut-ikutan nimbrung pembicaraan kedua teman mereka. "Oh mereka ya," ucapan Lee yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat Kiba dan Chouji menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kabarnya, perempuan itu tidak akan menghadiri pesta ini. Tapi si pria itu nekat membawa perempuan ke pesta," Lee bercerita. Naruto menoleh sedikit, ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dasar pemaksa," sulutnya kepada si pria. Chouji mentelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap kedua pasangan itu teliti. "Tapi sepertinya si perempuan tidak merasa keberatan. Mungkinkah si perempuan ingin datang ke pesta hanya saja di tentang oleh suatu hal dan si pria menjemput si perempuan ke sini?"

"Mungkin," Lee mulai melahap sepotong kue Rainbow Cake dari piring Naruto. Chouji yang melihatnya langsung merebut potongan terakhir bolu di piring Naruto dan melahapnya, Lee berdecak.

Naruto mendongak ke atas dan merenung. Situasi perempuan mungkin sama dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Ia sangat yakin, Hinata pasti ingin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Seperti kemarin sepulang sekolah, Naruto mendengar pembicaraan Hinata dengan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka membicarakan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke yang akan sangat meriah. Dan diantara mereka, Hinata lah yang paling antusias meski tidak seantusias Sakura.

Tapi Hinata tidak akan datang. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Mengapa ia harus peduli pada Hinata? Ia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Baiklah, Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti memperdulikan Hinata dan mencari pasangan dansanya.

Naruto menoleh ke segala arah untuk melihat suasana pesta. Matanya berhenti tidak sengaja pada empat kue bolu besar yang di pajang. Cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung, tidak kecuali Naruto.

Potongan-potongan gambar senyuman Hinata dan wajah memerah Hinata kemarin saat Naruto dan yang lainnya berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, terlintas dan menempel di pikiran Naruto. Tangannya mengepal kemudian.

"Hinata..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Naruto lantas melompat dan berlari menerobos pengunjung yang sedang berdansa. Ulahnya membuat para pengunjung terkejut dan merasa terganggu. Bahkan tidak sengaja, Naruto menyenggol bahu Sakura yang tengah berdansa dengan Sasuke.

Gadis musim semi itu terkejut bukan main, bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_ meski di dalam kondisi apapun.

"Naruto!" Sakura meneriakkan nama pria biang keladi keributan. Ia pun berlari menyusul Naruto diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Chouji, Lee dan Kiba turut terkejut dan memanggil nama Naruto tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan terus berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka bertiga hendak mengejar Naruto namun melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berlari menyusul Naruto, mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Naruto langsung keluar dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan dan rasa keterkejutan para security. Tinggal selangkah lagi Naruto keluar dari gerbang besar kediaman Uchiha, tangan besar Naruto telah di pagut oleh seseorang.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berhasil menghentikannya. Mata _emerald_ langsung menghujamnya dengan tajam.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto- _baka_?!" Sakura menyentak tangan Naruto sehingga lepas dari pagutannya. Naruto terperangah dan menggumamkan nama gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku harus menjemput Hinata kemari!" jawab Naruto tegas dan menatap mata hijau itu lekat.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras hanya untuk Hinata? Dia sedang ada urusan dengan keluarganya, kau tahu kan bagaimana watak Hiashi-san? Jadi biarkan saja dia di rumah,"

"Aku tahu, tapi..."

"Naruto, aku sudah memperhatikanmu semenjak aku telah mengatakan Hinata tidak bisa datang, kau merasa tidak senang, kan? Mengapa? Kau membenci Hinata, kan? Ti-!" Sakura langsung memotong perkataan Naruto dan makin memojokkan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menggenggam bahu Sakura yang tanpa tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Aku melakukan ini... karena aku adalah teman Hinata. Aku tidak merasa lagi membencinya, aku mulai menerimanya," akui Naruto mantap. Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit, hendak mengeluarkan beberapa kata tapi ia telan kembali kata-kata tersebut.

"Kau pernah bilang, Hinata adalah temanmu maka aku pun meganggap Hinata temanku juga. Sakura, bagiku, temanmu adalah temanku juga." timpalnya. Sakura hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan. Naruto menarik nafas.

"... aku ingin membagi kebahagiaanku kepada Hinata disini," Sakura merasa nafasnya sesak setelah mendengarnya.

Angin malam langsung menusuk tulang ketiga orang itu. Bahu Sakura terasa dingin di kulit Naruto. Lantas, Naruto makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk, Sakura-chan. Kau bisa masuk angin," Naruto menatap Sasuke dan tanpa di beritahu, Sasuke langsung melingkarkan bahu Sakura dengan jasnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sakura mencegat Naruto sebelum Naruto pergi. Yang dipanggil, menoleh dengan cepat.

"Hati-hati," hanya dua kata yang bisa mulut Sakura luncurkan. Naruro tersenyum lima jari lalu berlari menerobos kegelapan malam.

Sasuke langsung menggiring Sakura masuk setelah punggung Naruto menghilang di pertigaan.

.

.

.

Tulisan 'Hyuuga' yang di pajang besar-besar di dinding besar telah di depan mata. Naruto tidak percaya ia telah berada di depan gerbang Hyuuga Mansion. Lelaki itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya setelah turun dan memakirkan motor ninja orangenya, sengaja ia parkirkan agak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga itu agar keberadaannya tidak ketahuan oleh tuan rumah atau penjaga rumah.

"Hinata, aku datang," gumamnya sembari melangkah menuju gerbang.

Naruto mengendap-endap dan sangat berhati-hati memanjat tembok agar tidak ketahuan penjaga rumah. Tembok yang kira-kira tingginya sembilan meter itu tidak apa-apanya bagi Naruto. Semenjak kecil, Naruto terbiasa memanjat tembok gerbang sekolah SD-nya dulu-yang tingginya sama persis dengan mansion Hyuuga ini-untuk membolos. Dasar.

Ia meringis tatkala melihat salah satu penjaga berjalan di hadapannya. Kepalanya di tenggelamkan di balik tembok namun matanya terus mengawasi penjaga tersebut, berharap penjaga itu pergi. Dan harapannya terkabul, Naruto tersenyum lega.

Naruto langsung melompat masuk mansion dan mendarat ke tanah dengan semaksimal mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun setelah penjaga tersebut pergi beberapa meter darinya.

Punggungnya ia bungkukkan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. Matanya menatap sekeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan. Ia memandang rumah Hyuuga yang berasitektur jepang kuno itu. Dan tidak sengaja, ia melihat Hinata yang tengah menutup tirai jendela di lantai dasar.

 _Jadi itu kamar Hinata,_ Naruto membatin.

Saat di perhatikan seksama, Hinata memakai tank top ungu yang longgar sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat. Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi tannya yang sedikit bersemu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memperhatikan penjaga-penjaga mansion Hyuuga ini. Naruto perkirakan, penjaga di mansion ini jumlahnya ada empat orang. Dan jarak antara penjaga dengan penjaga lainnya cukup berjauhan.

Masing-masing mereka membawa senter, Naruto berusaha agar tidak terkena cahaya senter tersebut agar keberadaannya tidak ketahuan. Beruntung langit sangat gelap yang memungkinkan penjaga-penjaga itu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang kecuali ia berada di sekitar cahaya lampu yang di pasang segala tempat.

Meski biasanya ia selalu gegabah dalam segala hal tapi kali ini ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Ia tidak mau kena damprat oleh Hiashi. Naruto harus membuat strategi dengan otaknya yang di bawah pas-pasan.

Ia melihat sebuah ruangan gudang dengan kuncinya yang masih tertempel di pintu. Gudang, tempat dimana banyak barang-barang yang sudah berusang dan rusak. Tapi, dengan otak kreatif, dari tempat itu bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang berguna.

Naruto punya ide dan ia harus kesana tapi yang menjadi penghalangnya, gudang itu sangat bercahaya lantaran banyak lampu yang terpasang di sekitarnya. Kemungkinan besar, ia akan ketahuan bila datang kesana.

Naruto menggigit ibu jari kanannya. Matanya tajam melihat ke sekeliling, termasuk empat penjaga yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya.

Taman mansion Hyuuga ini berbentuk segitiga yang unik, bagian sudut belakang taman adalah tempat kolam renang, sudut kanan taman adalah tempat gazebo dan di sudut kiri terdapat gudang.

Penjaga-penjaga di sini selalu mengelilingi kawasan taman. Penjaga B bertugas mengawasi kolam renang, penjaga A berada di gazebo dan penjaga C dan D di gudang.

Setiap waktu yang tidak di tentukan, di salah satu sudut-dari ketiga sudut tersebut- yang di tempati oleh dua penjaga, salah satu penjaga dari dua penjaga itu harus berjalan menuju sudut yang lain.

Jadi sekarang, penjaga C berada di kolam renang, penjaga D tetap di tempatnya-gudang-sedangkan penjaga A dan B berada di tempat gazebo.

Naruto memiliki kesempatan datang mengendap-endap ke gudang ketika penjaga D hendak berjalan mengawasi kolam renang tapi ia juga harus merasa was-was di area sekitar karena penjaga A akan beralih menjaga kawasan tempat gudang tatkala penjaga D tidak ada.

Dan saat waktu tiba, Naruto mulai beraksi. Ia berusaha hati-hati berjalan perlahan dan pandai menyembunyikan dirinya di sekitar semak-semak dan pepohonan.

Naruto menahan nafas di saat penjaga A hampir mendekatinya ketika dia berjalan namun Naruto cepat bersembunyi dan langsung tiarap di semak terdekat sehingga menimbulkan suara gesekan daun yang sukses membuat penjaga A itu terbelalak tajam ke arah suara berasal.

Penjaga A menyibak dedaunan sambil mengarahkan sinar senternya ke tempat dimana suara tadi berasal. "Siapa di sana?!" serunya.

Namun yang dia lihat hanya seekor kucing putih yang lucu. Penjaga A menghela nafas, "Kukira siapa," katanya lalu kembali berpatroli.

Naruto bersyukur karena kucing itu ada bersamanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan berada di gudang. Dan ketika sampai, ia memutar kenop pintu perlahan dan masuk, tidak lupa ia kembali menutup pintu. Naruto melihat banyak beragam macam barang-barang.

Ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan, yaitu memutuskan aliran listrik sementara. Cara ini memang akan menarik perhatian semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga tapi ini demi melancarkan aksinya.

Dan ia sudah tahu kalau kotak penghubung listriknya ada di dalam gudang. Sewaktu ia membuat kue di dapur rumah Hyuuga lusa kemarin, ia tidak sengaja melihat kotak penghubung listrik tersebut disini. Jarinya sudah berada di atas sekering. Dan...

Cklek!

Semua lampu dan aliran listrik di rumah Hyuuga padam seketika. Hanabi yang tengah berselancar di dunia maya dengan laptop merah muda kesayangannya, terkejut dan berteriak. Di dapur, Neji yang sedang memanaskan makanan di microwave, kebingungan. Berbeda dengan Hinata, ia terbangun karena terkejut mendengar pekikkan Hanabi dan ia menyadari kalau kamarnya gelap gulita.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah Hyuuga heboh. Beruntung tuan rumah-Hiashi-sedang pergi bersama Minato dan Kushina keluar. Kalau Hiashi mengetahui ini, entahlah apa yang terjadi.

Naruto menyengir jahil, "Melakukan seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan juga,"

Naruto terhenyak melihat sekawanan empat orang penjaga berjalan menghampiri gudang. Pria _blonde_ itu bersembunyi di balik sofa dengan per-nya yang sudah keluar.

"Mengapa bisa listriknya mati?" tanya penjaga B keheranan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setahuku, Hiashi-sama selalu membayar tagihan listrik tepat waktu," penjaga D menjawab.

"Apakah ini hanya kecelakaan mati lampu biasa?" penjaga C berpikir.

"Entahlah, ayo kita lihat ke gudang," penjaga A sudah berada di depan pintu gudang dan bersiap untuk memutar kenopnya.

Begitulah kicauan-kicauan dari bibir keempat penjaga itu. Setibanya mereka masuk, salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan senter ke arah kotak penghubung listrik dan melihat saklarnya.

"Ini masalahnya," ujar penjaga A seraya menunjuk pokok permasalahan kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya. Semuanya manggut-manggut.

Cklek!

Kawasan mansion Hyuuga terang benderang dalam beberapa detik. Terlihat Hanabi, Neji, Hinata dan semua pelayan keluarga Hyuuga, berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah, bernafas lega dan masing-masing menyunggingkan senyum.

Penjaga-penjaga yang berada di gudang juga bernafas lega. Penjaga A mengerutkan keningnya, "Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Mungkinkah ada pencuri di sekitar sini dan merencanakan semua ini?" tanya penjaga C mulai berasumsi. Penjaga D tersentak oleh asumsi teman kerjanya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita periksa ke dalam rumah," semuanya menyetujui usulan penjaga D.

Mereka membalikkan tubuh mereka serempak dan melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang berdiri tegap di ambang pintu, tepat di hadapan mereka. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya penjaga B tegas dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Mereka berempat tidak pernah melihat ada seorang pria itu di sekitar kawasan taman dan mereka juga tahu tidak ada anggota keluarga Hyuuga beserta pelayannya yang memiliki surai pirang seperti itu.

Tapi pria bersurai kuning, mereka merasa _familiar_ dengan seseorang, hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi.

"Minato Uzumaki-sama, mengapa anda berada di sini?" tanya penjaga B lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto terhenyak begitu juga dengan penjaga lainnya.

 _Ayahku berkunjung ke sini? Itu sebabnya dia tidak mau datang ke acara ulang tahun Teme dengan beralasan bisnis?,_ batin Naruto kesal.

Mata biru langit itu menatap ke empat orang di hadapannya. Apa mereka percaya kalau dia adalah ayahnya? Yah, wajah Naruto dan wajah Minato memang sekilas mirip tapi bagi orang yang jeli, pasti bisa membedakannya. Naruto menemukan peluang hebat.

"Ya, aku datang kesini untuk mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan. Apa ada masalah dengan kotak penghubung listriknya?" Naruto agak kikuk saat mengatakannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia meniru gaya bicara ayahnya.

"Hanya, ada orang iseng yang bermain-main dengan saklarnya. Kami kira ini adalah ulah pencuri, apa semua orang di dalam rumah baik-baik saja?" urai penjaga A.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, meniru senyuman ayahnya. "Aku lihat semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada orang di sekitar sini. Sebaiknya kalian periksa itu, aku khawatir benda itu rusak,"

"Baik," semua penjaga serius memperhatikan dan memeriksa keadaan kotak penghubung listrik seperti yang di perintahkan Naruto, yang mereka kira adalah Minato.

Naruto menutup pintu gudang perlahan. "Sampai jumpa... di lain kesempatan..." gumamnya sebelum pintu tersebut tertutup rapat.

Penjaga B mendengar deritan pintu tertutup dan terkejut melihat pintu gudang tertutup. Ia memutar kenop pintu berulang-ulang untuk membuka, tapi pintu tidak kunjung terbuka.

Aksi penjaga B menjadi sorot perhatian rekan-rekan kerjanya. Semua berusaha untuk membuka pintu dengan cara menobrak dan terus memanggil nama Minato. Tetapi, orang yang mereka panggil tidak akan mendengar. Juga, bagi semua orang di dalam rumah Hyuuga. Karena gudang tersebut kedap suara.

Naruto melempar kunci pintu gudang dengan asal ke semak-semak. "Baiklah, tujuan berikutnya, kamar Hinata," ucapnya pelan dan berjalan perlahan menuju jendela kamar Hinata.

Naruto sangat bersyukur kamar Hinata berada di lantai dasar. Bayangkan kalau berada di lantai dua atau ke tiga, mungkin ia harus membopong tangga bambu.

Jari-jarinya di ketukkan ke kaca jendela berkali-kali. Naruto sangat hati-hati melakukannya, ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya. Ia hanya ingin Hinata saja yang mendengar lalu membuka tirai jendela dan Hinata akan mendapatinya dengan senyuman lebar.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menghela nafas atas kejadian barusan. Telinganya mendengar ketukan tidak jelas di jendela kamarnya. Hinata bergidik ketakutan, _Apa... itu? Hantukah?,_ pikirnya.

Hinata ingin menyibak tirai jendelanya dan melihat. Tapi, ia sangat takut untuk melakukannya. Dan yang lebih menakutkan, bisa kemungkinan itu adalah pencuri!

Lampu mati mendadak dan juga penjaga yang belum turut datang ke dalam mansion. Kejadian lampu mati mendadak seperti ini bukanlah hal yang lazim, tapi juga bukan berarti sering terjadi. Biasanya, bila ada kejadian seperti ini atau hal aneh lainnya, penjaga-penjaga di rumahnya akan datang ke dalam mansion dan memeriksan keadaan, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Gadis itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk menemui Neji dan Hanabi. Tapi, suara yang memanggilnya membuat ia tetap diam di tempat. Suara itu, suara yang sangat dia kenali.

"Naruto...?" gumamnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibak tirai disana.

Mata peraknya membulat sempurna. Di dapati, mata biru langit menatapnya cerah dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hai, Hinata." sapa pria itu di luar jendela kamarnya. Meski suaranya samar karena terpisahkan oleh kaca, Hinata merasa suara itu terdengar tepat sangat dekat dengannya dan menggemparkan jantungnya.

"Naruto... kau disini...?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N :** Fiuhhh... akhirnya chapter 7 kelar juga *peras keringat kotor* Chiharu minta maaf ya kalau para reader merasa risih atau gak suka dengan marga Minato yang diubah dari Namikaze menjadi Uzumaki, Hontou ni Gomenasai T-T

Uwaahh! Naruto jadi Minato?! Rasanya tuh, kayak gimana gitu...(?) *sambil bayangin Naruro berkulit cerah tanpa tiga goresan di pipi*... hehe jadi aneh karena bukan seperti Naruto yang saya ketahui *bukan kenal, saya ama Naruto kan belum kenalan, heheh*, menurut saya, kalau menurut para reader kan punya pemikirannya masing-masing, hehe. Mungkin ada yang mikirnya, Naruto tambah keren atau ada yang mikir, Naruto dan Minato seperti selayaknya saudara kembar bukan lagi ayah dan anak. heheh. Aduh saya banyak tawa hehe-nya, nih, heheh. Tuh kan lagi. *mari kita ubah topik, bukan topik hidayat, ya* kayaknya fic ini bakalan tamat deh, Chiharu perkirakan tinggal dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Mungkin saja~

Jadi, terus pantengin fic abal ini ya^^

Oke, sebagai penutup acara, saya akan mengatakan lima kata yang saya sukai dan mungkin saja menjadi trade mark saya di fanfiction ini *idih~*

Akhir kata...

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

See You^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kamu Berubah

 **Hinata POV**

Bisa kurasakan mataku membulat. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat di hadapanku. Seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik mencuat, memiliki mata biru langit yang indah dan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi. Naruto Uzumaki.

Pria itu, ada di balik jendela kamarku. Di malam hari. Mengapa dia datang kesini di saat jam segini? Ada perlu apa denganku? Kalau dia ingin bertemu, dia bisa saja datang lewat pintu depan rumahku, bukan lewat jendela kamarku. Atau kalau ia ingin berbicara denganku, harusnya lewat _sms_ atau menelponku saja.

Aku menggerakkan bibirku yang gemetar, "Naruto... kau disini...?"

Naruto menunjuk ke jendela, aku mengikuti arah jari telunjuknya. "Bukakan jendelanya dulu." perintahnya dengan suara yang samar-samar. Aku ragu-ragu untuk membukanya tapi pada akhirnya aku bukakan jendelanya juga.

Dia langsung meringsuk masuk ke kamarku. Aku kaget sekaligus heran, mau apa dia masuk ke kamarku?

Setibanya dia telah menapak lantai marmer kamarku, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. "Kamarmu rapi dan wangi, tunggu, wangi lavender..." katanya sembari mengendus aroma kamarku. Tingkahnya ini membuatku malu.

"Mau apa kau ke kamarku? Apa tidak ada jalan masuk selain jendela kamarku?" tanyaku tegas tapi sebenarnya aku takut, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada pria yang masuk ke kamarku. Neji dan butler pria di rumahku saja enggan untuk masuk ke kamarku meski aku sudah memberi mereka ijin masuk, tapi orang ini... berani sekali dia!

"Jadi, kau suka kamarmu di lantai dasar, ya. Biasanya, kaum perempuan itu suka kamarnya di lantai dua, seperti kamar Sakura-chan! Tapi kau pengecualian," Mengapa dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan malah membicarakan posisi letak kamarku? Apa salahnya bila aku senang kamarku berada di lantai dasar? Tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali padaku ataupun keluargaku! Orang ini...! Aku sebal pada orang yang mengomentari kamarku.

"Naruto! Keluar kau dari sini!" usirku dengan lantang seraya menunjuk jalan keluarnya, lewat jendela. Naruto menyengir. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Oh ayolah, Hinata. Aku datang kesini karena ingin menjemputmu untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun Sasuke, kau mau, kan?" ajak Naruto sembari mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas.

Nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan dalam seketika. Apa? Dia kesini untuk menjemputku datang ke... apa?

 **Do I Love You or I Hate You? Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto and Hinata, slight a bit Hinata and Sasuke, slight a bit Naruto and Sakura**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s), Hinata RTN (Road To Ninja), dsb**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Udara dingin langsung menghujamku begitu saja, harusnya sekarang aku menutup jendela kamarku tapi ada Naruto di sini. Aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkan pria yang tidak satu atap denganku, mendiami kamarku begitu saja. Tapi, ajakannya kepadaku ke acara ulang tahun Sasuke membuatku terdiam bisu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat jam dinding di sudut kananku. Waktu menunjukkan sembilan malam. Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menghadirinya. Lagipula, adikku dan sepupuku tidak akan mengijinkanku ke sana.

"Kau mau kan, Hinata?" pertanyaan Naruto membuatku bergeming. Jari kakiku kutekukkan ketika angin semakin dingin merayapiku. Wajar saja, karena aku hanya memakai piyama yang tipis.

"Aku ingin sekali, Naruto. Hanya saja... sudah terlambat bagiku untuk datang, aku hanya akan mempermalukanmu. Dan lagi, Hanabi dan Neji tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi." terangku pelan.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, acaranya akan selesai pada jam sebelas malam, kita masih ada waktu dan, kau tidak perlu risau dengan saudaramu. Ayo," ucapnya sembari mengenggam lengan kananku lalu menggiringku keluar lewat jendela. Aku terbelalak.

"Tu-tunggu!" aku melepaskan genggaman Naruto kasar. Naruto menolehku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Harusnya ia sadar dengan kondisiku. Menghadiri pesta dengan memakai piyama, yang benar saja! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku masih pakai piyama?

Dan apa ini? Ia menggiringku keluar lewat jendela? Aku tidak mau. Tempat keluar yang paling baik tentu saja melewati pintu. Apa dia menyuruhku untuk kabur karena dia tahu saudaraku menolakku pergi? Ini gila.

"Aku masih pakai piyama! Mana mungkin aku pergi ke pesta dengan berpakaian seperti ini! Kau juga, kau ingin membawaku keluar lewat mana? lewat jendela? kau gila!" sentakku, bisa kurasakan urat nadi leherku menonjol.

Naruto memutar bola mata biru langitnya lalu mendesah pelan seiring dengan bahunya melorot ke bawah. "Pakai jaketmu, aku yakin, setiba di sana, kau akan di beri gaun yang sangat indah. Ada Sakura-chan yang mengurusimu disana,"

Naruto menatap mata putih pualamku dengan lurus dan tajam. "Tidak peduli kau pergi lewat mana, karena kita 'kabur', Hinata. Kau tahu kalau keluargamu menentang kau pergi tapi hatimu ingin datang ke acara, kan? Oh, ayolah, ini hanya terjadi dalam setahun sekali saja," sambungnya meyakinkanku.

Memang, aku memang ingin datang. Sekarang, aku tidak memperdulikan aku akan keluar dari mana atau aku pergi dalam keadaan bagaimanapun. Aku mengkhawatirkan keluargaku. Bagaimana mereka mendapatiku tiada di kamarku? Aku yakin, seisi orang di rumah ini akan panik.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, menatap lantai marmer kamarku. "Aku... khawatir dengan keluargaku..." Aku melebarkan irisku tiba-tiba saat kedua bahuku terasa di genggam kuat. Seolah-olah ada sebuah kekuatan tersalur kepadaku untuk menatap pelakunya.

"Keluargamu akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin. Aku akan memastikannya." mata safir itu... ada kilatan aneh di sana. Aku hanya bisa menatap mata itu cukup lama.

"Aku akan terus melindungimu, Hinata." Naruto memancarkan mata safirnya hangat. Senyumnya yang tidak kalah hangat juga terukir di bibirnya. Begitu menawan.

Pria di hadapanku ini... membuatku heran sekaligus membuatku senang karena ada orang yang memperhatikanku. Melindungi? Aku tidak tahu pasti sarat makna dari kata melindungi tetapi dengan kata-kata itu sukses membuatku tenang. Yang membuatku tidak sangka, orang yang mengatakan kata itu adalah orang yang aku benci. Hatiku mencelos.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ada apa dengan tingkahnya yang sok keren seperti ini? Dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku! Teringat aku pada kejadian lusa kemarin di dapurku. Apa dia berusaha mengerjaiku lagi? Berpura-pura seperti itu agar aku terpesona padanya? Atau, dia sengaja mengajakku ke pesta dengan berpakaian piyama agar aku ditertawakan oleh hadirin pesta disana. Rencana jahilnya tidak akan mengelabuiku lagi.

Aku menangkis kedua tangannya di kedua bahuku. "Mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Jangan sok peduli padaku, kau membenciku, kan?" desisku ketus.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, tatapannya tetap terkunci pada sepasang bola mataku. "Dulu, aku memang membencimu, tapi sekarang aku mulai menerimamu sebagai temanku. Kita sudah melalui banyak segala hal bersama. Memasak bersama, berbelanja bersama, memakan Ramen bersama juga. Aku mulai merasa nyaman denganmu, Hinata,"

Deg!

Jantungku merasa meledak hanya karena aku mendengar kata 'nyaman'. Mantra apalagi yang ia lontarkan padaku, aku tidak akan merubah keyakinanku kalau dia hanya ingin bermain-main denganku saja saat ini. Ini hanya sandiwara yang dia buat.

Daguku mengeras. "Pergilah, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pergi." Aku menarik lengan Naruto yang lebih besar dari lenganku, menuju ke jendela. Naruto menarik lengannya paksa namun tidak terlalu kuat hingga aku tidak melepaskan jeratanku.

"Aku jujur. Aku tidak membencimu. Kalau kau mau, aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Hyuuga Hinata!" serunya dengan tegas. Cahaya mata itu dan nada Naruto yang berubah, menandakan kalau ia jujur.

Naruto menggenggam erat jemariku yang berada di lengannya. Naruto menepis jarak di antara kami hingga aku bisa merasakan helaan nafasnya di wajahku. Aku terperangah ketika kening kami beradu olehnya.

Jemariku yang dia genggam di arahkan menuju dada bidangnya yang terbalut setelan jas orange-nya. Tepat di jantungnya hinggap. Bisa kurasakan degup jantung Naruto berpacu normal di telapak tanganku. Itu mengindikasikan dia tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya tadi.

Naruto menangkup kedua pipiku untuk menatap mata perakku dengan jelas. Bisa kulihat ketulusan dan kehangatan bercampur padu di dalam mata safir itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata. Aku akan terus melindungimu dari apapun. Jikalau keluargamu marah karena kau kabur, biarlah aku yang menanggung semua. Karena ini adalah keinginanku. Untuk membuatmu senang." senyuman lebar menjadi penutup penuturannya.

Otakku blank dalam sekejap. Aku sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atau berpikir apa-apa lagi. Seperti aku ini di hipnotis oleh kedua mata itu dan semua keyakinan yang di buatnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat Naruto mengalungkan jaketku di bahuku, membantuku turun dari jendela sampai kakiku yang teralas sandal jepit benar-benar menapaki rumput basah di perkarangan taman.

Naruto menggenggam dan memasukkan telapak tanganku ke dalam saku jasnya. "Kau pasti kedinginan, ku harap kau tidak menggenggam hal lain di dalam sakuku, tetaplah berpegang erat tanganku, ya," cetusnya yang tidak pernah lupa dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku mengangguk lemas.

Kejadian dan perkataan Naruto di kamarku barusan tidak bisa ku lepas. Berputar dan terus berputar seperti kaset rusak. Dan aku menyimpulkan, Naruto... orang baikkah?

Naruto...

Seperti apakah dirimu yang sebenarnya?

Aku ingin mengetahuimu lebih dalam. Lebih.

Apakah kau orang yang baik? Atau kau berpura-pura menjadi orang yang baik? Bila kau memang orang yang baik, mengapa tidak kau tunjukkan padaku jauh sebelum aku membencimu?

Apakah Naruto yang tidak menunjukkannya padaku atau apakah aku menutup mata untuk itu? Mengapa aku selalu terpejam pada kenyataan?

Lari dari masalah. Selalu melihat orang dengan sebelah mata. Selalu menghujat dan berkata yang tidak pantas kepada orang lain. Bersikap arogan, seolah aku adalah makhluk paling sempurna di dunia. Selalu mengedepankan aturan, aturan dan aturan ayahku.

Mataku memanas saat mengingat sikapku dan perkataanku yang tanpa aku sadari telah menyakiti semua orang, mungkin juga pada Naruto. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Menahan tangisku agar tidak meledak. Aku menangis dalam hati. Menangisi diriku sendiri. Aku ini sangat menyedihkan.

Aku menyadarinya, Naruto. Maafkan aku...

Setetes demi tetes terjun dari kedua sudut mataku. Dengan cepat aku hilangkan jejak-jejak air mataku dengan kasar. Aku menghentikan aksiku sesaat. Terlihat Naruto terperangah ke arah samping kanannya. Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya.

Terpampang jelas punggung lebar dan surai coklat panjang ayahku. Di sampingnya adalah tamu yang datang beberapa jam lalu di rumah, dia ayah dan ibu Naruto. Mereka bertiga membelakangi aku dan Naruto. Mereka berada di dalam gudang, aku melihat semua penjaga juga berada di sana. Apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah mereka membicarakan soal mati lampu mendadak tadi?

"Hinata," Naruto memanggilku.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan bicara pada ayahmu, kalau aku ingin kau pergi denganku, untuk menghadiri pesta," jelasnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Ayahku pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya,"

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik sembari menggiringku menuju ayah. Oh Tuhan... aku ingin berpegang erat pada rumput yang ku injak sekarang juga.

"Kalau tidak di coba, mana tahu, kan? Tenang saja, disana ada ayahku, beliau pasti mau membantuku." ucapnya lalu menoleh ke arahku. Mata dan keyakinan yang dibuatnya itu lagi. Aku harus belajar agar tidak terjebak di dalam mata indahnya itu!

Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah berada di hadapan ayahku dan ayah ibu Naruto. Mereka menatap kami heran sekaligus kaget. Sedang apa anakku di sini?, mungkin begitulah perkataan ayahku dan orang tua Naruto.

Dan saat mereka berdua bertanya hal yang sama seperti yang aku duga. Naruto maju selangkah dan menundukkan kepala dan punggungnya hingga sejajar dalam-dalam di hadapan ayahku.

"Ijinkan aku untuk pergi bersama Hinata ke pesta ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke di kediamannya, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama." pintanya dengan santun dan tegas. Aku tercengang.

Dia sangat spontan!

Aku melirik ayahku diam-diam dengan takut. Guratan tajam jelas di wajahnya. Lama sekali ayahku menatap Naruto. Aku sudah sangat yakin kalau ayahku menolakku pergi. Bersiap saja aku akan dimarahinya habis-habisan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan orang tua Naruto. Ibu Naruto terlihat sumringah menatap kami berdua, sedangkan suaminya, hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku jadi teringat percakapan di ruang tamu silam. Di jodohkan. Jadi, ini sebabnya mereka senang seperti itu melihat kami. Meski hanya lelucon, wajahku sukses memanas karena mengingatnya. Argh, aku butuh satu balok es besar yang dingin untuk menghilangkan goresan merah di wajahku ini.

"Baiklah." tukas ayahku pelan hampir tidak terdengar suaranya karena suara angin malam di telingaku.

"Apa?" tanya aku dan Naruto bersamaan. Dia juga sepertinya sama-sama tidak mendengarkan tuturan ayahku barusan. Ayahku tersenyum datar menanggapinya. Baru kali ini aku melihat ayahku tersenyum. Walau datar, bagiku itu senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat.

"Kalian aku ijinkan pergi ke pesta. Naruto, tolong jaga putri kesayanganku baik-baik,"

Aku menganga takjub. Ayahku, mengijinkanku pergi. Aku tidak percaya ini. Ingin aku melompat dan memeluk ayahku tapi Naruto telah melakukannya. Alhasil, Naruto di hadiahi khas _glare_ dari ayahku. Aku tertawa kecil.

Kalau aku pikir-pikir, Naruto adalah pria pertama yang berani mendatangi ayahku. Ini patut di kenang dan di anggap sejarah bagiku. Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Naruto menggiringku ke keluar gerbang. Mataku terkunci padanya. Senyumnya tidak pernah luntur. Naruto, terima kasih.

Saat selangkah lagi kami keluar dari gerbang. Ibu Naruto berteriak, "Naruto, jangan lupa ceritakan kencanmu setelah kau pulang pada ibu, ya!" kencan? yang benar saja! Apa ibu Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto tadi? kami hanya pergi ke pesta bersama, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Ya ampun, aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah sekarang.

Kulihat pria surai pirang jabrik itu kaget namun bergantikan senyuman lebar darinya. "Dah, ayah, ibu, paman Hiashi!" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

Dia tidak berkata 'kami tidak berkencan!' atau apapun itu tapi malah menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Mengapa dia seperti itu? Apa dia memang merasa... ah, kurasa aku sudah mulai _GR, nih._ Tidak, aku tidak boleh.

Naruto menstarter motornya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku merapatkan jaketku ketika aku duduk di jok motornya. Udara malam sangat dingin saat musim panas. Aku menyadari Naruto memperhatikanku lama beberapa detik kemudian.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran. "Ayo kita jalan," lanjutku.

Naruto mulai mendekatiku. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, mengira-ngira apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Bisa kulihat kedua lengannya yang cukup kekar di baluti jas oranyenya itu mengeratkan jaketku dan menarik resleting jaket yang berada di bawah perutku hingga sampai ke daguku. Aku terpana dengan perbuatannya.

"Kau menyadari udara dingin tapi kau tidak mau me-resleting jaketmu, apa boleh buat, jadi biar aku saja yang melakukannya," ujarnya sepanjang dia melakukannya.

Aku tidak menjawab atau membalas perkataannya. Mataku sibuk memperhatikan lengan Naruto bergerak di resleting jaketku dan membiarkan Naruto melakukannya. Nafas Naruto yang hangat menerpa poni rataku hingga beberapa helainya sedikit terbang dari tempat karenanya.

Setelah Naruto selesai dengan kegiatan kecilnya, dia menaiki motor ninjanya tidak lupa helm bermotif rubah oranye menghiasinya. Aku duduk di jok belakang dengan diam. Pikiranku masih merekam jelas kepingan-kepingan kejadian malam ini, dan perbuatan hangat yang dilakukan Naruto tadi.

Apa Naruto sadar, kalau jantungku melompat-lompat? Entahlah. Aku menghela nafas, akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu saja bersikap hangat padaku. Ah, harusnya aku sadar, perilaku yang Naruto lakukan padaku hanya berdasarkan hubungan pertemanan. Padahal aku kira, Naruto menyukaiku-tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan...?

Naruto telah menjalankan motornya menjauhi pekarangan mansion Hyuuga. Ku tolehkan kepala ke belakang, menatap bangunan kokoh nan megah itu. Sepintas aku melihat tiga kepala yang aku kenal siapa mereka di sela pagar besar di depannya.

Apa tadi ayahku, paman Minato dan bibi Kushina melihat kegiatan Naruto?

 **Hinata POV end**

 **.**

.

.

Setibanya di tempat parkir yang disediakan untuk tamu undangan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto langsung menyimpan motornya di sana sembarangan. Hinata tampak ingin memprotes tapi sudah di cegah oleh tarikan Naruto menuju ke tempat pesta di adakan.

Sakura telah menunggu mereka begitu lama. Gadis musim semi itu jelas menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada Naruto, terlebih pada Hinata begitu melihat penampilan dan kondisi yang bisa terbilang cukup tidak pantas untuk menghadiri pesta. Hinata hanya merenggut kepada Naruto. Lelaki blonde itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, aku akan mendandanimu seperti layaknya Cinderella. Ayo, Hinata," Sakura menarik Hinata ke lantai dua dan memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Naruto terdiam di tempat dan memikirkan ucapan Sakura tadi. "Layaknya Cinderella, ya..." Naruto terkekeh ringan lalu bergabung dengan teman-temannya di aula.

Di ruangan itu, Sakura menyajikan berbagai ragam macam gaun cantik, indah dan banyak pilihan warna. Sakura menyuruh Hinata untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka dan tanpa berlama-lama, Hinata memilih gaun berwarna lavender. Sakura mengambil gaun yang telah di pilih Hinata tadi dan mendorong Hinata menuju ruang ganti.

Usai berganti baju, Sakura berdecak kagum. "Cocok sekali!" Hinata tersipu dibuatnya. Sakura langsung menarik Hinata duduk di hadapan cermin besar. Macam-macam alat kosmetik di bubuhkan ke wajah Hinata. Mata peraknya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ke cermin yang ada di hadapannya untuk melihat aksi make over yang dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya. Ia terus memejamkan matanya, takut matanya akan terkena benda yang di perkirakan Hinata seperti kuas yang di bubuhkan di pipinya. Meski ia tahu, hanya pipinya saja yang terkena tapi... dia merasa sedikit takut untuk membuka mata. Takut melihat perubahan drastis yang akan terjadi pada wajahnya.

Selesai make over di wajah, Sakura beralih untuk menggelung rambut hitam kebiruan Hinata yang panjang dan akan di hias cantik. Hinata mulai berani untuk membuka matanya dan melihat wajahnya yang memang berubah luar biasa... cantiknya. Hinata menatap kagum Sakura. Gadis musim semi ini memang serba bisa.

Entah sampai berapa lama, Sakura langsung menggeret Hinata ke hadapan cermin besar. Cermin itu menampilkan tubuh Hinata dan Sakura yang ada di belakangnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Hinata terpesona apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Ia cukup terpesona dengan perubahan wajahnya yang barusan tadi ia lihat. Tapi, melihat seluruh tubuhnya sekarang, ia tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menganugerahinya wajah cantik dan selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya yang selalu menolongnya.

"Apa ini aku?" Sakura tergelak mendengar ucapan bernada polos dari bibir Hinata yang tipis dan berwarna pink mengkilap.

"Tentu, ini kau. Dan aku yang ada di belakangmu," jawab Sakura seraya mengeratkan genggamannya di bahu putih Hinata.

"Aku iri padamu..." sambung Sakura membuat Hinata bingung. Hinata hendak meminta maksud dari kata yang barusan di ucapkan Sakura namun Sakura cepat menariknya keluar ruangan menuju aula.

"Ayo kita guncangkan pesta!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **A/N : Yo! Apa kabare semuanye? ^^ Semoga pade baik-baik ye, *sok berlaga orang betawi padahal bukan orang asli betawi - di pukul pake palu punya hakim* dari pada sok kebarat-baratan tapi gak tau apa-apa, mending sok-sokan (?) jadi orang betawi, budaya indo harus di lestarikan, cuy! kalau bukan kita, siapa lagi? *mulai nyerocos gak jelas dan tanpa reader sadari, saya mengambil beberapa kata dari iklan sabun bentol* ehe.. lama tidak bersua teman satu profesi (menulis fic dan membaca fic, tentunya, bukan mencopet ya, itu mah, si s**p yang ada di sinetron pp yang akhir-akhir sering author lihat di tv) Chiharu pengen menjelaskan fic ini disini sekaligus sebagai jawaban para reader di kotak review chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Banyak yang bilang fic ini membosankan dan membingungkan. Aduuuhhh~ langsung saja saya tepar karena terus-terusan menjedor-jedorkan kepala saya ke tembok puluhan kali. Begitu bodohnya saya sampai saya lupa apa yang perlu saya ingat sebagai author. Terima kasih ririr, yuka, aisyah putri dan guest-guest lainnya (mohon maaf apabila ada nama yang tidak di sebutkan *berlagak jadi... apa hayo...?)**

 **langsung saja ya, duh, gimana jelasinnya.. di fic ini dari awal, Hinata kan sudah benci Naruto dan Hinata memiliki perasaan spesial ama si yayang aku, Sasuke *dibantai FG Naruto, lho?* Chiharu sengaja membuat interaksi yang banyak antara Hinata dan Sasuke yang berakhir tragis *gak lah, saya gak setega itu T-T* maksudnya, berakhir penyesalan perasaan Hinata kepada Sasu-chan *dichidori Sasuke* Hinata sadar kalau perasaannya tidak murni cinta tapi hanya kekaguman sesaat *akhirnya saya ngebocorin cerita yang seharusnya buat chap depan, biarin ah biar semuanya jelas diantara kita-ceileh* dan beralih Hinata yang menyukai Naruto karena (...) *nah, silahkan para reader berimajinasi ria* Chiharu buat agar tidak terlalu memaksa. Gak seru dong kalo dari awal Hinata suka Sasuke tiba-tiba karena datang ilham dari author yang unyu-unyu penyu kayak gini *ehem!* tring! Hinata langsung suka Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas atau adegan lovey-dovey NaruHina yang mungkin terlihat 'dipaksakan', kan gak banget, gitu! =DD lagi pula, semua hidup butuh proses yang panjang, man~ XD tidak terkecuali jalan cerita fic ini. Sekarang para reader udah ngerti kan?^^ Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena tidak menjelaskan hal ini terlebih dulu jauh-jauhhhh sebelum ada rasa kecewa yang membelunggu hati para reader *author: ehem, ehem, uhuk, reader: batuk, thor?, author: gak, sembelit (?)* Bagi yang bertanya-tanya, *presenter in**t in******i: mode on* Aapakaahhh... fic ini.. masih pair NaruHina? *mata melotot ke arah kamera 12 jam sembari menggosok gigi memakai produk -sensor- karena giginya sudah hampir batas cling-nya(?)* tenang saja... fic ini.. masih pair NaruHina. *mode off* jadi para reader jangan ngira kalau fic ini bakal berakhir SasuHina dan NaruSaku^^ Sekian ngerumpi dari saya, karena sudah didesak oleh waktu deadline *sok sibuk* Jangan Lupa Ini, Ya *liat di bawah sini***

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P.S: Diperkirakan, fic ini akan tamat pada chap 11. See You Bye Bye \\(^_^)/**


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You, The Beast!

"Disini, kita berdua saling berpegang erat, bersentuhan dan melempar senyum terbaik. Merasakan nafas kita yang bergejolak dan menggebu-gebu. Mataku terbuka lebar dan melihat..."

"...lorong waktu masa laluku.."

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Beauty and The Beast © Disney**

(hanya sebagai pendukung cerita)

 **.**

 **Do I Love You or I Hate You? © Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Hinata RTN (Road To Ninja), dll.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy It!**

 **Hinata POV**

Ku gapai pegangan tangga yang langsung bergesekkan dengan telapak tanganku yang bebas. Sedikit kasar dan dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan genggaman jemari gadis musim semi di hadapanku, lembut dan hangat. Kita berdua menuruni tangga bersama, Sakura terus menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

Pemilik punggung mungil yang di hadapanku ini, bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku, bahkan aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Tapi... aku harus menghapus kata 'bukan siapa-siapa bagiku' dan 'tidak terlalu akrab' dengan hubungan kami dan mengganti kata yang dulu pernah aku simpan dalam kotak usang di otakku.

Teman.

Kami berteman!

Tubuhku di baluti gaun cocktail lavender lembut di bawah lutut. Renda-renda putih dan ungu berbentuk bunga mengitari pinggulku yang ramping. Gaun tersebut memiliki lipatan-lipatan kelopak bunga mawar yang hadir di bagian roknya. Di bagian kaki, aku memilih untuk memakai sepatu slingback dengan tinggi heel-nya mencapai 5 centi yang warnanya disatu-padankan dengan gaunku. Sakura menggelung rambutku tinggi hingga menampakkan leher jenjangku.

Di depan mataku, begitu banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Ku lihat mereka satu persatu. Hebat, keluarga Uchiha tampaknya mengundang beberapa kalangan artis yang cukup terkenal dan beberapa kolega yang pernah aku lihat saat ayah bekerja sama dengan klien perusahaannya.

Bukan sampai situ saja keterkejutanku, bahkan semua murid dan guru di sekolah pun turut di undang! Luar biasa. Relasi keluarga Uchiha begitu luas. Tidak kalah luas dengan aula mansion Uchiha ini. Di bandingkan dengan aulaku, aula ini lebih luas. Aku sedikit iri.

Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi dan kami akan berdiri di lantai porselen aula, kami sudah menjadi sorot perhatian semua tamu undangan. Tatapan takjub, terpesona dan iri di hadiahi kepada aku dan Sakura. Aku merasa seperti putri kerajaan yang dinanti-nanti oleh warga desanya, mungkin Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

Aku sempat melihat Sasuke. Ia menatapku sebentar lalu beralih pada Sakura begitu mata kami telah bersibobrok. Aku melirik Sakura dari sudut mataku, Sakura tersipu-sipu mendapati tatapan dari Sasuke. Aku turut senang, Sakura. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar senang, meski ada rasa sedikit... uhhh... aku tidak mau mood ku menurun sekarang. Apa aku tidak menarik di mata Sasuke, ya... Ah, lupakan.

Tiba kami di anak tangga yang ketiga, sebuah telapak tangan di alamatkan ke depan wajahku. Dengan mataku, aku teliti siapa pemilik telapak tangan yang kuperkirakan pemiliknya adalah pria, mengetahui ukurannya besar dan terlihat kasar. Mata biru laut, surai kuning mencuat dan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tannya, Naruto-Hey! Aku melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Aku menyematkan jemariku di telapak tangannya, sebagai sambutan ulurannya. Naruto membantuku menuruni tangga.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata..." bisiknya sedikit mendesah di telingaku setelah kakiku menapak lantai porselen aula. Aku mau tidak mau terkikik antara geli dan malu. Ya Tuhan, mengapa wajahku terasa panas sekali hanya mendengarnya saja?

Naruto menarikku lembut ke tengah aula. Sebelum itu, aku sedikit melirik Sakura yang tengah mengamit lengan kanan Sasuke mesra. Sasuke yang biasanya berperan pasif, kini ia mengelus pucuk rambut Sakura lembut. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir anak bungsu Uchiha itu.

Harusnya aku merasa sedih dan cemburu, tapi... aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa begitu melihatnya. Perasaanku datar. Flat.

"Hinata," perhatianku teralih oleh suara baritone basah serak milik Naruto.

Alunan merdu piano sangat membuai telingaku. Dan aku langsung tersadar kalau aku menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang bahkan Sakura dan Sasuke turut menontonku berdua dengan Naruto di tengah aula. Hanya berdua! Semua orang yang tadi berada di tengah aula, kini satu persatu menyingkir ke tepi aula seolah memberikanku dan Naruto berleluasa di sini untuk..

Damn! Mereka menginginkanku berdansa dengan Naruto disini?! Aku... aku... malu sekali! Oh Tuhan!

Lengan kekar Naruto langsung menyungsup dan menarik pinggangku untuk mempertipiskan jarak kami. Karena terkejut, aku memegang bahu bidang Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, a-apaan ini.." panggilku terbata-bata. Mengapa di situasi seperti ini aku harus berbicara gugup, sih..?

"Ini adalah hukuman bagimu karena kau telat datang ke pesta," senyum simpul mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ini juga, ka-karena dirimu.. kalau kau tidak.."

"Ya.. aku tahu," Naruto segera memotong ucapanku seenaknya. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya di punggungku membuatku sedikit berjengit.

"Ini juga adalah hukumanku, tapi aku suka. Bersamamu seperti ini, aku menyukainya," sambungnya cepat.

Dadaku sesak setelah mendengarnya. Asal Naruto tahu, karena ucapannya tadi, jantungku terus berontak, meronta-ronta meminta di lepaskan di susuli telingaku yang berdenging. Syaraf-syaraf di otakku membeludak seketika juga. Aku benar-benar ingin pingsan!

Sebelum tubuhku benar-benar terjatuh ke lantai, Naruto menggiringku dengan lembut. Berputar, mundur dan maju. Dia menuntunku dengan kasih. Naruto melonggarkan genggamannya dan memutar punggungku begitu jauh. Aku gapai tangannya, kami saling berpegang erat kemudian. Mata kami bertabrakan. Dan aku bisa melihat sinar hangat di dalamnya.

Berdansa disini.. rasanya aku benar-benar menjadi putri satu malam, seolah-olah ini hanya mimpi yang biasa datang di lelapku setelah ibu membacakan dongeng Cinderella semasa aku kecil.

Naruto yang di hadapanku, berubah menjadi pangeran tampan yang sering aku idam-idamkan dari kecil. Aku, bertransformasi layaknya Cinderella. Kami berdansa mesra.

Naruto memutar tubuhku hingga aku merasakan punggungku bergesekan dengan dadanya yang bidang. Memelukku erat. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Nafas kami bersatu, saling berkolaborasi.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan aku berputar di lengannya lalu kami bersatu kembali. Senyum di bibir pria itu belumlah luntur. Melihatnya, aku melebarkan senyumku.

Kami seolah tidak memperdulikan peluh yang membasahi tubuh kami. Naruto menarik poninya ke belakang sejenak saat peluh keringat membasahi dahi dan menempel pada rambutnya. Aku hanya cengo melihat pemandangan yang jarang aku lihat. Begitu sensual.

Disini, kita berdua saling berpegang erat, bersentuhan dan melempar senyum terbaik. Merasakan nafas kita yang bergejolak dan menggebu-gebu. Mataku terbuka lebar dan melihat...

...lorong waktu masa laluku...

 **Hinata POV End**

 **Flashback On**

Gadis kecil bersurai indigo pendek terhempas ke tanah berdebu lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terjatuh. Tepatnya, ketiga bocah yang mengelilinginya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" hardik bocah laki-laki kasar. Gadis itu ketakutan. Lalu, ia berusaha duduk tegap meski tidak setegap ia duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf karena telah menabrak kami!" salah seorang bocah tersulut emosinya.

"Tunggu... apakah dia dari keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Ohh... iya benar!"

Mereka langsung menghujat dan mencemooh keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis kecil di hadapan mereka hanya menunduk ketakutan dan diam seolah tidak berdaya untuk mampu melawan mereka.

"Oy, kalian!" tiba-tiba suara yang entah dari mana asalnya terdengar jelas.

Hinata kecil langsung mendongak dan mendapati ada orang lain di belakang ketiga lelaki yang menghardiknya.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah bocah pirang mencuat itu tegas.

Ketiga bocah itu lalu berbisik satu sama lain. "Dia kan anak itu..." lalu mereka teringat kenakalan-kenakalan yang sering di lakukan lelaki pirang di desanya dan meresahkan warga.

"Aku bukan anak itu!" seloroh lelaki pirang mencuat itu.

"Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki! Dan aku akan menjadi pemimpin desa!" lanjutnya.

"Pemimpin desa...?" ucap mereka mengulang perkataan terakhir Naruto lalu mereka tertawa keras.

Hinata kecil menganga, "Naruto..."

Merasa di cemoohkan, Naruto langsung menyerang salah satu bocah dan memukulnya diselingi berucap, "Aku akan menjadi pemimpin desa! Dan itu pasti terjadi!"

Naruto kembali melayangkan tinjunya kembali. Hinata kecil hanya terpaku dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Sesaat, keadaan menjadi terbalik, Naruto di jatuhkan dan di serang oleh kedua bocah dari temannya yang telah di pukuli habis-habisan oleh Naruto. Hinata kecil memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tega melihat si penolongnya di hajar babak belur.

"Hinata-sama!" teriak pria sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Hinata. Yang merasa di panggil, menoleh ke asal suara.

Ketiga bocah yang sibuk memukul Naruto, berlari terbirit-birit ketika pria yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hinata itu mendekat.

"Kau kemana saja, Hinata-sama?" tanya pria itu lalu dia baru sadar bahwa dia tidak hanya berdua dengan Hinata di sana, masih ada Naruto yang terbaring tidak bergerak di tanah yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo pulang," perintahnya seraya menggaet lengan mungil Hinata.

Hinata cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto lalu ke arah pria tinggi di hadapannya, "Tapi, kita harus menolong dia,"

"Tidak perlu, ayo pulang," sahut pria itu lagi, kali ini tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, dia langsung menarik dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang masih belum mengubah posisinya. Hinata terus mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto, ia ingin mengobati lelaki pirang itu. Tapi apa daya...

 **Flashback Off**

Sang pianis mulai menghentikan jari jemarinya di atas tuts piano di iringi gerakan kedua pasangan yang mulai menghentikan gerakan dansa mereka. Hinata setengah terjatuh dengan lengan Naruto yang menompang berat tubuhnya sebagai tanda mereka selesai dengan dansa mereka.

Sorak sorai bercampur suara tepuk tangan yang riuh, menyudahi aksi mereka. Dan yang paling mencolok di antara para undangan lain, tingkah Lee, Kiba dan Chouji yang terus memberikan applause berlebihan dan sesekali di selingi siulan panjang dari bibir pria penyuka anjing itu.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Mata mereka saling terkunci untuk menatap satu sama lain. Naruto dan Hinata agak terengah-engah. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Naruto kemudian, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

"Kau luar biasa.. Terima kasih," usai Naruto berujar, ia mengangkat lengan kirinya yang menggengam tangan kanan Hinata ke atas tinggi-tinggi dan menimbulkan sorak sorai dan suara tepuk tangan yang semakin meriah.

Hinata tersenyum lebar namun kembali surut ketika mengingat ingatan masa kecil yang beberapa waktu lalu muncul.

.

.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto dan Hinata menjadi sorot perhatian tamu-tamu pesta dan dikelilingi teman-teman mereka. Dansa mereka barusan memang menggemparkan. Lebih dahsyat daripada mendengar Sasuke tertawa keras. Penampilan dansa mereka telah membawa angin segar bagi para tamu undangan.

Bagaimana tidak, Naruto dan Hinata yang selalu terlihat bertengkar dan saling bersilat lidah yang terkadang menjurus ke adu otot itu berdansa mesra?!

"Hello~! Yang barusan dansa tadi itu Naruto dan Hinata, kan? Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga, kan? Naruto dan Hinata yang kerjanya cu-"

"Iya, Karin! Itu benar-benar Naruto dan Hinata. OMG! Demi rambut merah panjangku, aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat barusan! Tapi, itu benar-benar terjadi di depan mataku! Shion, cubit pipiku!" Sara mengambil jemari Shion dan hendak mengarah ke pipi mulusnya.

"Sara, kau tidak bermimpi." Shion melepaskan pagutan tangan Sara di jari-jarinya. "Ya ampun, mereka sangat suka sekali mencari sensasi," Karin dan Sara manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Di antara puluhan teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengerubungi Hinata dan Naruto. Sayup-sayup, Hinata mendengar Trio Ratu Gossip itu membicarakannya dan Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam bisu. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

' _Seandainya aku tahu tanggapan semua orang seheboh ini, lebih baik aku tidak berdansa dengan Naruto. Kenapa aku dengan mudahnya menerima uluran tangan Naruto di tangga tadi? Harusnya aku menyentaknya saja!'_ batinnya keluh sebal.

"Kalian berdansa sangat mesra! Kyaa!" seloroh Sakura setelah menggeret Naruto dan Hinata menepi.

"Ah~tidak Sakura-chan..." balas Naruto dengan wajah merona. Hinata bertanya-tanya, Naruto merona karena Sakura menatapnya kagum yang seolah berkata 'kau-sangat-pandai-berdansa' atau Naruto merona karena Sakura mengatai dansa mereka sangat mesra..?

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian sekarang?" sambung Ino dengan antusiasnya. Nah, tanduk ratu gossip yang lain telah siap menyeruduk Hinata dan Naruto sekarang.

"Hah?" Naruto dan Hinata membeo.

"Kalian berpacaran, ya!?" tidak memperdulikan tingkah Naruto dan Hinata yang kebingungan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Ten Ten melempar pertanyaan lain dan menaikkan suaranya, sontak membuat semua orang terkejut disusuli Naruto dan Hinata terkejut luar biasa.

"Omedetou!" Kiba berujar cepat dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Ka-kami tidak...!" sela Naruto cepat. Tapi dia kurang cepat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena telah di potong pria berambut bob di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, aku doakan hubungan kalian langgeng sampai jenjang pernikahan." ucapan Lee di-amini oleh semua orang.

"Oy! Dengar! Ka-!" Naruto mengerang frustrasi.

"Huuaaa! Masa muda kalian sangat indah!" hah, menyerah saja Naruto, tidak ada yang mendengar ucapanmu.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Dadanya sesak, ia tidak bisa berbagi oksigen saat posisi tubuhnya berhimpitan dengan oranglain di tambah ia makin merapat dekat dengan Naruto. Dan lagi, pertanyaan mereka memperburuk kerja jantungnya. Ia sungguh tidak tahan menahan sesaknya.

Ia ingin pergi, tapi hatinya menolak keras. Melihat Naruto terus didesak seperti itu, membuat ia tidak tega melihatnya. Hinata menarik nafas sepanjang mungkin.

"Kami tidak berpacaran!" dalam sekali tarikan nafas, Hinata berteriak. Seluruh kepala di dekatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan tanya dan heran ditujukan kepada Hinata kecuali Naruto.

Hinata membeku. Ia tidak tahu respon orang-orang akan seperti ini. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam dan menggigit lidahnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Iya! Kami tidak berpacaran, kami hanya berdansa untuk bersenang-senang, meramaikan ultah Sasuke saja," jelas Naruto santai saat Hinata tidak kunjung bersuara, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

Thank's God! Sekarang, Hinata bisa bernafas lega. Semua orang mengangguk mengerti dan saling ber-oh-ria serentak. Rupanya mereka telah salah paham.

Tapi, bagi orang-orang yang telah melihat dansa mereka, tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak mengira kalau mereka tidak berpacaran.

"Kami tidak melibatkan perasaan apapun," lanjut pria pirang itu.

Deg!

Hinata mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Tangan kirinya diangkat menggenggam dadanya erat yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Sangat sesak melebihi rasa sesak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ada apa ini?

' _Tidak melibatkan perasaan apapun katanya? Itu tidak apa, memang benar adanya, tapi.. ada apa denganku, rasanya.. sesak sekali disini..'_ Hinata makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hinata pergi perlahan tanpa membuat mereka menyadarinya. Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh, ia berbalik dan lari keluar aula dan berhenti di kolam ikan.

Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh menuruni dagunya dan jatuh mengenai air kolam hingga menimbulkan riak-riak kecil di sana. Ikan-ikan yang berenang damai, kini berenang liar kemana-mana.

Air yang semula tenang kini menjadi kacau. Persis seperti kondisinya sekarang. Bahkan ikan-ikan pun juga resah merasakan emosi Hinata.

.

.

Buka kembali.

Buka kembali lembaran-lembaran lama.

Ingatlah kembali dan rasakan saat kebersamaan dengan Naruto. Ingat kembali..

Hinata sudah mulai lebih tenang. Dia memejamkan matanya. Menutup semua alat panca inderanya sementara. Meresapi dan mengingat kembali kenangan dirinya dengan Naruto yang dulu sangat tidak ingin ia ingat.

Pertengkaran mereka paling Hinata ingat dan paling dominan diantara kenangan-kenangan yang lain. Rasa sebal, marah, benci bercampur disana. Namun di sela-sela itu, sebuah ingatan usang memaksa Hinata untuk mengingatnya.

 _"Lepaskan dia!"_

 _"Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki!..."_

 _"Tapi, kita harus menolong dia,"_

Mata lavender pucat itu terbuka dan meredup. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan itu..? Dari kecil, Naruto sudah melindungiku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya..?" bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas tembok pembatas kolam yang tingginya seperut itu dengan erat. "Mengapa aku baru mengingatnya saat aku membencinya..? Andai aku mengingatnya dari dulu, aku tidak akan membencinya,"

Hinata sibuk berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto hingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang pria di belakang Hinata dan mengalungkan jasnya di pundak Hinata.

"Disini kau rupanya," barulah Hinata sadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dan pemilik suara itulah yang sedari tadi berada di pikirannya.

"Na-Naruto, kenapa kau disini?" di detik itu, Hinata baru sadar kalau ia memakai jas oranye milik Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kenapa, aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk menjagamu, ingat? Makanya, jangan melamun, dasar Sadako," Naruto merengut dan sikunya bertumpuh di tembok pendek pembatas kolam.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu membuang muka. Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Mau ia berbicara semanis apapun pada Hinata, pemuda itu selalu menyisipkan kata-kata sindiran pada Hinata. Kejadian di kamar Hinata itu tidak terdapat dalam hitungan. Catat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau berada disini?" Hinata melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Apa Naruto mengkhawatirkannya?

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Hinata ketus.

Naruto menatap gadis surai indigo disampingnya dengan teliti. "Ya sudah," lalu membuang muka ke depan.

Hati Hinata mencelos. Ia kira, Naruto akan tambah penasaran tapi-hey, apa yang kau harapkan, Hinata?

Naruto membalikkan badannya, punggungnya bersender pada tembok. Menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Cantik, ditambah sinar rembulan bagaikan background-nya, Hinata makin berkilau di mata Naruto.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kagum. Sakura benar-benar merubah Hinata bak Cinderella seperti apa yang dikatakan gadis musim semi itu.

"Malam ini kau seperti Cinderella. Kau cantik sekali," puji Naruto pelan, masih dengan senyum kagumnya. Pujian yang mengarah gombalan.

Pipi Hinata merona. "I-itu juga karena usaha Sakura-chan.." ia menunduk menyembunyikan pipi meronanya.

Setelah, dirasa warna merah di wajahnya sedikit memudar, Hinata menatap Naruto lurus. Meski Hinata berusaha keras menutupi wajah memerahnya, Naruto masih bisa melihatnya. Manisnya, begitulah pikirnya.

"Sebenarnya, malam ini aku bukanlah Cinderella. Kalau benar aku Cinderella, harusnya sekarang aku bersama si pangeran es bukan pangeran duren kuning," sambungnya lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto tahu siapa yang dimaksud pangeran es, tentu saja Sasuke. Dan pangeran duren kuning, sudah jelas dialamatkan padanya. Naruto tertawa renyah. Ah, beruntungnya temannya itu, Sasuke benar-benar telah mengambil hati semua gadis tidak terkecuali Hinata.

Padahal Sasuke hanya berdiam diri dengan angkuh, berbeda dengan dirinya yang berusaha payah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

"Lalu kau pikir, kau sedang berada di posisi dongeng apa, pengkhayal?" tanya Naruto dan menekankan kata pengkhayal kepada Hinata.

Hinata membuang nafasnya kasar, ia agak tidak terima di panggil pengkhayal oleh Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat jalan cerita malam ini yang kiranya mirip dengan jalan cerita sebuah dongeng. Dongeng apa ya..

Hinata tersenyum geli seakan ia telah menemukan jawabannya. "Beauty and The Beast...?" lalu tertawa keras.

"Beauty and The Beast?! Tunggu, apa aku berperan banyak di cerita malammu ini. Jangan bilang kalau aku berperan sebagai The Beast-nya," Hinata semakin tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan Naruto dan Naruto menganggap itu jawaban 'iya' dari gadis indigo di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak terima-ttebayo~" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain air dingin. Ia pura-pura ngambek. Toh, ia tidak marah selagi Hinata senang dan tertawa seperti itu bersamanya.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang benar. Kau memang liar, Naruto," Hinata membela dirinya. Entah apa yang dimaksud liar oleh Hinata ini.

Naruto melempar air di tangannya lalu ia cipratkan ke wajah Hinata sebagai ungkapan sebal meski tidak terlalu sebal, sih. Airnya tidak terlalu banyak hanya beberapa tetes namun sukses membuat Hinata berjengit dan mundur beberapa langkah seraya menutup mukanya.

"Dingin! Naruto-baka!" bentak Hinata seraya mengelap mukanya dengan jas Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto segera berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata mengira Naruto akan mengambil jasnya tapi di luar dugaan. Naruto mengeringkan wajah Hinata dengan jasnya di bagian dalam dengan lembut.

Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Seakan sedikit perlakuan kasar saja, itu bisa membuat wajah Hinata kesakitan.

"Maaf." ucap Naruto pelan. Hinata tertegun dengan perilaku Naruto. Sikapnya ini benar-benar tidak mencerminkan Naruto yang ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bau citrus langsung menguar dan masuk ke hidung Hinata. Sentuhan lembut dan aroma citrus menenangkan itu sangat membuai Hinata. Hinata tenggelam dalam ketenangan yang sudah lama ia tidak dapatkan.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang terpejam dengan intens. Ia merasa ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang mendorongnya untuk mendekat gadis di hadapannya ini dan ingin sekali ia melumat bibir yang di olesi lip gloss peach itu.

Suara lenguhan dari bibir itu mengurungkan tindakannya yang cukup tidak senonoh. Mencium gadis saat gadis lengah itu tidak baik.

Dasar setan sialan! Apa yang akan kulakukan tadi?! Oh, terima kasih suara 'uh' Hinata. Itu menyadarkanku, batin Naruto mencak-mencak.

Hinata membuka matanya saat sentuhan lembut di pipinya menghilang dan bergantikan nafas panas di hidungnya tadi. Wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Blush! Wajah kedua insan itu sukses memerah menyadari posisi mereka yang cukup ekstrem.

Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan berjalan menghadap kolam ikan. Menenangkan degup jantungnya yang luar biasa bertalu-talu.

Hinata masih berdiri kaku di tempat dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan menjalar ke kedua telinganya. Kepalanya berputar-putar yang memperlihatkan adegan 'face-to-face'-nya dengan Naruto yang sangat jelas. Hinata berpikir, apa Naruto hendak menciumnya?

Hinata mengulum bibir bawahnya. Punggung lebar itu berada di matanya sekarang. Ia mengulas senyum termanisnya. Hinata semakin yakin apa yang ada di hatinya, ia juga yakin, apa yang dia rasakan juga sama di rasakan Naruto.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, membasahkan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. "Ehem, Naruto..." panggilnya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Dan panggilan Hinata yang kedua kalinya, ketiga kalinya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Ingin sekali ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kolam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan ikan-ikan koki cantik di dalamnya. Ia malu menatap Hinata setelah apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Beauty and The Beast..." Hinata memberi jeda sejenak untuk memberi tahu Naruto topik apa yang akan dia bicarakan. Naruto menebak-nebak, apa Hinata akan mengejeknya lagi sebagai alibi mencairkan suasana? Ternyata kenyataannya tidak.

"Bermula dari Ayah Si Cantik tersesat di hutan dan melihat istana yang telah di kutuk. Ia bertemu Pangeran yang telah dikutuk menjadi buruk rupa, kutukan akan hilang saat ia mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Pangeran Buruk Rupa menyadari kedatangan Ayah Si Cantik di istananya dan meminta anak perempuannya datang dan menetap di istana kalau ingin Ayah Si Cantik keluar dari istana dengan selamat. Ayah Si Cantik menuruti keinginan Pangeran Buruk Rupa, bukan bermaksud jahat, Ayah Si Cantik menyuruh Si Cantik tinggal di istana dan hidup bersama Pangeran Buruk Rupa."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, menatap punggung Naruto yang masih belum berbalik menghadapnya. "Awalnya, Si Cantik takut berada di dekat Pangeran Buruk Rupa, tapi Si Cantik melihat kebaikkan dalam diri Pangeran Buruk Rupa. Ia akhirnya mulai menerima dan nyaman berada di dekat Pangeran Buruk Rupa."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati detak-detak di dadanya. Apa yang di alami Si Cantik ada kemiripan dengan apa yang Hinata alami. Namun bedanya, Hinata tidak takut berada dekat dengan Naruto-yang Hinata anggap sebagai The Beast-, ia malah lebih berani.

Hinata berpikir, Naruto adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan dan suka menganggunya. Tapi, ia mencoba membuka matanya. Melihat semua apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Naruto. Ini semuanya tentang Naruto dan dia.

"Dan kau tahu apa bagian terakhirnya?" tanya Hinata dan mengambil selangkah kedepan ketika suara air yang beriak semakin keras.

Naruto melirik kebelakang sedikit. "Tentu, Si Cantik dan Pangeran Buruk Rupa akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan kutukan Pangeran Buruk Rupa hancur, dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya," ia menerawang ke langit.

Ah, begitu indahnya kisah cinta dongeng itu. Andai ia mempunyai kemampuan membuat takdirnya sendiri, ingin ia memiliki kisah cinta yang indah, mungkin Beauty and The Beast adalah contohnya.

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya, rona merah di wajahnya menambah paras manisnya. "Aku dapat merasakan perasaan Si Cantik itu bahkan aku jatuh cinta pada The Beast, maksudku.. The Beast di depanku ini.."

Deg!

Dalam sekejap, Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak. Hinata tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto karena pemuda itu membelakangi rembulan malam.

Mereka saling terdiam. Merasakan hembusan angin malam yang tiba-tiba menjadi liar. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hi..nata..?" Naruto mencoba memanggil Hinata senormal mungkin namun sulit. "Katakan sekali lagi.. aku tidak mengerti maksudnya,"

Ini waktunya, Hinata. Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah, seakan ia sedang menelan duri

"A-aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun,"

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note:

Hai! Pertama-tama, Selamat Hati Ibu! \^^/Aku kembali lagi dengan berkas file chap 9 ini. Bagaimana? memuaskan? atau jauh dari kata memuaskan? hehe.. kalau para reader merasa ada kesalahan di chap atau apapun itu, jangan sungkan-sungkan tuangkan dalam kotak review, ya~ *blink blink*

Saya sadar, tulisan saya di chap ini kurang ngeh di hati para reader. Maklumi aja ya, selama berbulan-bulan saya pisah dengan lappy-ku membuatku susah mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan menjadi kata-kata *argh!* apalagi seminggu lalu saya harus menjalani UTS, saya gak punya waktu buat menulis lanjutan chap 9 secara manual di buku, rencananya biar nanti asal nyalin aja di komputer warnet *urgh!*

Oke, saatnya balesan review chap 8 bagi yang gak log in^^ yang log in, cek kotak PM kalian ya~^^

 **Pein :** Oke, ini udah next^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **singgih :** makasih, ini udah di lanjut^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **yuka :** yooo! \^^/ ini udah update, maaf kalau lama ya yuka-san - _-a, makasih udah nge-review :)

 **ayu wina :** umm.. rate M, ya.. uwahh.. kayaknya permintaan kamu gak bisa kabulin deh^^ gomen ne. makasih udah nge-review :)

 **shutimboel :** iya, ini udah hampir end^^ oke saya usahakan menjadi menarik lagi dan lagi hingga bisa menarik hati kamu dan para reader lainnya 9^^9 makasih buat quote-nya, jadi semangat deh. Oke, ini udah update^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **SatriaBajaRingan :** Makasih udah bilang ni ff keren *tersipu* ini udah update^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **YuyuYu :** rasa penasaran kamu telah terjawab di chap ini^^ makasih udah update :)

 **Guest :** oke, ini udah di lanjut^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **you know me (** sayangnya saya gak tau siapa kamu^^||) **:** Yeah! NaruHina! \°_°/, wah, keselek apaan kamu? :D oke, makasih udah nge-review :)

 **Guest 2 :** makasih^^ dan, makasih udah nge-review :)

 **n :** ini udah lanjut^^ saya usahakan supaya tidak lama-lama updatenya tapi kayaknya lama banget, ya T_T makasih udah nge-review :)

 **PiisuKe :** makasih d^^ dan, makasih udah nge-review :)

Segitu aja deh, oke, saya undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa di Ch 10^^

Bye Bye^^

23.12.15


	10. Chapter 10 : Gamang Yang Menepi

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Do I Hate You or I Love You © Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Hinata**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance and Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T(een)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Hinata RTN, dkk**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun,"

Pemuda surai pirang itu duduk diam di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya telah terbaluti seragam sekolah musim panasnya. Kedua tangannya saling berpagut erat diatas lututnya. Kata-kata itu, sungguh dahsyat dampaknya pada pemuda itu. Setelah gadis indigo yang sangat ia kenali itu mengucapkannya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik.

Ia bingung, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena malam itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang gadis menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman cinta, bahkan ia akui ia tidak peka dalam hal cinta. Ia tidak tahu, kalau malam itu, Hinata sudah mencintainya. Sontak membuat ia sangat terkejut.

Setelah Hinata berkata, "Aku tidak menuntut jawabanmu," Hinata langsung pergi, memisahkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Semenjak itu, ia dan Hinata tidak berbicara, bisa dibilang, Naruto menghindari tatapan dari Hinata dan bila didekati oleh Hinata, ia beralasan pergi.

Bahkan, Naruto meminta Neji untuk menjemput Hinata setelah pesta selesai. Meski Hiashi mempercayai Naruto untuk mengantar Hinata pulang dengan selamat sampai ke rumah.

Naruto tahu, perilakunya mungkin telah menyakiti Hinata. Tapi, itu karena ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dan berkata apa. Seakan ia takut, bila ia bicara sedikit saja pada Hinata, hati gadis itu akan bertambah sakit.

Dia Hinata, gadis yang mencintainya bukan gadis yang membencinya seperti dulu lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Hinata. Ia ingin melindungi gadis itu, dan membuat gadis itu bahagia. Apakah itu bisa disebut cinta?

"Naruto! Ayo turun! Kita sarapan bersama!" teriak sang ibu dari lantai bawah. Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya, terlepas dari lamunannya.

"Iya, bu, aku datang!" pemuda pewaris tunggal keluarga Uzumaki itu berlari kecil keluar dari kamar dan berjalan pelan setiba di tangga.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Naruto. Jangan berlari-lari," perintah Kushina, sang ibu yang sangat Naruto sayangi. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar khasnya.

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu, ibu. Apapun yang ibu katakan padaku, aku kan mendengarnya dan segera melakukan apapun yang ibu minta," Naruto mencium pipi kanan ibunya seraya bergumam, "Selamat pagi,"

Sebelum Naruto memisahkan dirinya dengan ibunya, Kushina mengelus pipi anak kesayangannya. "Selamat pagi, Naruto,"

Naruto segera menghampiri ayahnya yang telah duduk di kursi seraya membaca koran langganan ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi ayah," Naruto menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Minato membuat Minato tidak bisa menahan senyum hangatnya. Ah, keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

"Selamat pagi juga, Naruto. Duduklah, ada yang ingin ayah tanyakan," Minato menilap korannya lalu menyimpannya di samping cangkir kopinya.

Tanpa di suruh dua kali, Naruto duduk di samping kiri ayahnya dan di samping kanan ibunya. "Apa yang ingin ayah tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana dengan kemarin malam? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato _to the point_. Mata yang berwarna serupa dengan Naruto, menatap lurus pada anak tunggalnya itu.

Naruto terkesiap. "Mengapa ayah bertanya tentang itu? Kemarin malam baik-baik saja, kok," pertanyaan ayahnya secara tidak langsung membuat ia kembali mengingat pernyataan Hinata. Padahal, ia sudah sedikit melupakan kejadian itu beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Baguslah, masalahnya, kau bersama dengan Hinata, ayah takut ka-"

"Apa ayah tidak percaya padaku?" potong Naruto cepat. "Aku bisa melindunginya dengan usahaku sendiri, jadi ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya... baik-baik saja," dustanya, meski tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong. Karena sebelum pernyataan cinta Hinata, semuanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Damai sekali.

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Kushina adalah ibunya, jelas ia melihat gelagat aneh anak satu-satunya ini.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin malam, mata Naruto yang menatap roti selai nanas di depannya dengan kosong telah memberitahui Kushina. Namun, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Biarkanlah Naruto menenangkan pikirannya, sebaiknya jangan di ganggu dulu, pikirnya.

"Sudah, Minato," sela Kushina saat melihat suaminya hendak membuka suara. "Kita sarapan dulu," lalu ia mengoles roti untuk suaminya dengan selai nanas. Minato hanya menuruti apa kata istrinya.

Kushina menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau juga harus makan, ayo, kau akan pergi sekolah, kan? Nanti kau bisa terlambat," Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil segigit roti selai nanas kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah, Hinata terduduk di kursinya dengan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di tumpuan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Kepalanya mengingat-ingat kejadian malam kemarin.

Begitu banyak yang terjadi. Sehingga membuat kepala Hinata pening. Tetapi bukan rasa peninglah yang membuat Hinata tidak bersemangat di pagi ini. Hatinya yang terlukalah penyebabnya. Yang membuat hatinya sangat tertohok. Sikap Naruto yang Hinata rasa, pemuda itu menghindarinya setelah pernyataan cintanya untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup.

Pemuda itu selalu membuang muka saat mata mereka bertemu, selalu pergi disaat di dekati olehnya. Naruto juga meminta Neji untuk mengantarnya pulang, Hinata kira Naruto akan mengantarnya pulang.

Hinata menarik suatu kesimpulan.

Naruto tidak menyukainya.. kah?

Gadis itu makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpuan lengannya sambil membuang nafas frustrasi. Hinata takut kalau itu benar. Mengapa ia sangat bodoh? Sudah terlambat ia mengingat seseorang yang begitu penting di masa kecilnya sekarang. Cintanya datang terlambat.

Dari jauh, Ten Ten terus memperhatikan Hinata. Ia beralih menatap gadis musim semi dan anak gadis pemilik toko bunga di hadapannya.

"Tampaknya Hinata sedang mengalami masalah yang berat. Tolong bantu aku, ya. Buat Hinata berkata jujur apa yang dia alami sekarang, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Karena, dia tidak mau berkata apapun padaku sedari tadi," Ten Ten memohon.

"Kalau denganmu yang sebagai sahabatnya saja tidak mau berkata apa-apa, bagaimana bisa kita membuatnya berbicara, kami tidak mau melakukan pemaksaan, maaf," tolak Sakura dengan tegas dan disambut anggukan mantap Ino.

"Tolonglah, kalian pandai membujukkan? Aku tidak pandai melakukannya. Ini demi Hinata,"

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Lalu melirik Hinata yang terlihat dari jauh, gadis itu akan menangis. Kasihan juga.

"Baiklah," Sakura dan Ino mengangguk bebarengan kepada Ten Ten. Gadis cepol dua itu tersenyum lebar.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju meja Hinata. Sebelum mereka berbicara, Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang mendekatinya. Wangi parfum yang Sakura dan Ino pakai, sangat mudah di kenali.

"Pergilah!" usir Hinata kasar tanpa menatap mereka.

Sakura duduk di depan Hinata disusuli Ino dan Ten Ten duduk disampingnya setelah mereka mengambil dua kursi. "Kumohon, Hinata. Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini. Kalau kau punya masalah, katakan pada kami. Sebisa mungkin kita akan membantumu, ya?" bujuk Sakura dan disetujui Ino dan Ten Ten.

"Iya, Hinata. Kami temanmu, lho. Kau tahu, kita berempat ini, kau, Sakura, Ten Ten dan aku bagaikan satu kesatuan tubuh. Bila salah satu anggota badan merasa sakit, maka anggota badan lainnya juga merasa sakit." Ino berujar dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia berhasil menemukan hipotesis yang pas dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Hinata, katakan pada kami. Jangan membuat kami semakin sedih melihatmu seperti ini," Ten Ten mengangkat suaranya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit seraya memicingkan matanya tajam menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu apa masalahku. Cukup hanya aku saja yang menangani masalah ini, jangan ikut campur," sahut Hinata ketus.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Kami harus membantumu-"

"Ohayou!" mereka bertiga sontak menoleh kepalanya menuju asal suara. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terbelalak.

Di daun pintu, Naruto berdiri memperhatikan keadaan kelasnya lalu tatapannya berhenti begitu menatap Hinata, tatapannya kosong dan datar, tidak mencerminkan ekspresi apapun. Naruto memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Ia berjalan sedikit gontai menuju mejanya. Tidak memperdulikan teman-teman dikelasnya mulai mendekatinya. Itu bagus, ditemani orang-orang terdekat disaat hatinya gamang, mungkin bisa mengobati hatinya.

"Ya ampun, tadi ratu dansa yang mengalami bad mood, sekarang raja dansanya," keluh Ino mengetahui suasana hati Naruto melalui wajah dan gestur tubuh. Ino tidak bisa di bohongi. Ino beralih menatap Hinata yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Hinata, apa kau punya masalah dengan Naruto?" tebak Ino asal jeplak. Hinata terperangah, bagaimana bisa Ino tahu?

"Saat kemarin malam setelah kau keluar dari kolam ikan, tampaknya keadaan kau dan Naruto agak berubah. Apa yang-"

"Ino!" gertak Sakura memotong ucapan Ino yang kelewatan batas keinginan tahunya. Ino mendelik di tatap tajam Sakura lalu berbalik berjalan menuju mejanya dengan kesal. Bad mood Naruto dan Hinata telah menular kepada gadis Yamanaka itu.

Sakura membuang nafas sebal melihat sikap Ino. "Gadis itu selalu ikut campur urusan orang lain. Rasa penasarannya tinggi. Hinata, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ino benar, kalau kau punya masalah dengan Naruto sekarang atau kau punya masalah hal lainnya, apapun itu, selesaikanlah dengan caramu sendiri. Jika kau butuh bantuanku, katakanlah. Ino juga akan membantumu. Jangan pikirkan sikap Ino tadi, dia hanya sedikit kesal, dia akan kembali seperti semula,"

Hinata mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan Sakura yang panjang lebar itu. Dia menghela nafas. Jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Ino kesal. Niat gadis itu baik, hanya untuk membantunya menangani beban masalah. Tapi, masalah ini berbeda, biarlah dia sendiri yang menanganinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku minta maaf, ini semua salahku," Hinata mengulas senyum tipis. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihatnya, tangannya menggenggam pundak Hinata dan meremasnya lembut seolah sedang memberikan saluran kekuatan dan dukungan darinya.

"Um! Ini juga salahku, karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan Ino tadi.." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura di pundaknya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, Hinata ingin memberitahukan kepada Sakura, bahwa dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Sakura mengerti. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mejanya, bersiap menghadapi pelajaran di jam pertama kelasnya. Begitu juga dengan Ten Ten dan Hinata.

Sesekali, Hinata melirik Naruto. Pemuda itu belum ingin berbicara dengannya. Padahal, setiap pagi di kelas, mereka selalu meributkan hal yang tidak penting.

'... Apa yang harus ku lakukan...?'

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menaik seperempat di langit. Anko-sensei mulai berjalan keluar ke kelas. Naruto yang melihatnya, menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke punggung gurunya itu. Namun secepat kilat, Anko-sensei berbalik mendelik Naruto dengan mata ularnya. Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul, berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata terkekeh ringan melihatnya dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Setelah Anko-sensei keluar dari kelas, laki-laki dengan tatto segitiga terbalik menghampiri Naruto. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto keras hingga kepalanya maju kedepan sedikit dan disusuli geraman rubah Naruto.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto, melihat senyumnya melebar, lirikan matanya, sorotan matanya yang kadang menunjukkan kegelisahan kadang kemarahan kadang kehangatan. Hal yang Naruto lakukan walau kecil, tak pernah luput dari matanya.

Mungkin ada pepatah, cinta datang dari mata turun ke hati. Tapi Hinata sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, dan sekarang dia makin tergila-gila pada Naruto.

Ten Ten yang melihat tatapan Hinata yang tidak pernah lepas dari Naruto, mengundang segudang pertanyaan. Ten Ten tidak tahu tentang pernyataan cinta Hinata kepada Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu belum menceritakannya.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya tinggi menyerupai seringai. "Ohh~ada yang jatuh cinta~" celetuk Ten Ten, sengaja membuat Hinata merona, kalau memang benar.

Tapi, Hinata seolah tidak mendengarkan celetukannya. Mata dan telinganya terkunci kuat pada pesona Naruto. Hatinya juga telah terukir nama pemuda itu dengan darahnya sendiri, tidak bisa sembarang di hapus. Hah, jatuh cinta.

Ten Ten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beralih menatap ponsel, ia sedang mengirim pesan kepada Neji. Yang isinya, adik sepupumu telah jatuh hati pada mawar kuning. Entahlah, Neji mengerti atau tidak isi pesannya yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Pesannya terlalu ambigu.

"Oy! Naruto! Sepulang sekolah, kau mau latihan basket di ruang Gym?" tanya pemuda dengan tatto segitiga terbaliknya. Naruto terdiam sebentar.

Latihan? Sekarang? Oh iya juga.. Kenapa aku bisa kelupaan?, batinnya. Lihat Hinata, dampak pernyataan cintamu sangat besar pada Naruto.

"Tapi..." ucap Naruto menggantung, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Kau ada urusan lain?" selidik Shikamaru dengan sebelah alisnya menaik.

Kedua temannya tidak tahu apa yang Naruto rencanakan sepulang sekolah ini. Setelah berpikir keras, ia ingin mengajak Hinata pergi ke taman berdua. Ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasa dan mengembalikan hubungannya dengan Hinata seperti dulu lagi. Naruto sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan menerima resikonya. Dijauhi Hinata. Ia tidak mau tersiksa batin seperti ini dan dia juga tidak mau menyiksa hati gadis itu karena cintanya di luntang-lantungkan oleh Naruto ke udara. Tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

"Naruto, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingin ikut latihan, ya! Peraturan eskul basket sekarang sudah berubah. Bagi anggota yang tidak ikut latihan akan dikenakan denda berupa berlari dilapangan 100 putaran," ujar Shikamaru setelah Naruto tidak kunjung mengangkat suaranya.

"Apa?!" Naruto shock.

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan itu?! Guru alis tebal?!" pekik Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk mantap. Naruto menepuk dahinya sebal bercampur gusar. Oke, secara mendadak ia harus batalkan rencana untuk berkencan-ralat-berjalan berdua dengan Hinata ke taman sekarang.

Ia lebih baik denda uang daripada denda berlari di lapangan yang luasnya bak stadion bola internasional di negara kelahirannya.

Hah, maafkan aku Hinata, batinnya penuh sesal.

"Aku akan latihan," lirihnya, kedengaran sekali kalau ia terpaksa ikut latihan sepulang sekolah nanti.

Naruto melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Terkejut, mendapati Hinata menatapnya lurus. Atau Hinata menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru? Tapi... tunggu, Naruto kembali menelisik arah pandangan Hinata. Jelas sekali kalau Hinata menatapnya tidak berkedip.

Naruto cepat menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sikutnya ia tumpukan di atas meja. Menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Ia jadi tidak enak melihat Hinata. Mata lavender pucat itu, tersirat rasa penantiannya. Naruto menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Hinata mengemas alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas ungu gendongnya tidak bertenaga. Sungguh, ia tidak kuat menghadapi rombongan siswa-siswi di sekolahnya dan mengerubunginya dengan segala macam pertanyaan di kantin beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kyaa! Hinata-senpai! Kemarin malam kau sangat cantik!"

"Apa kau dan Naruto berpacaran?"

"Mengapa hubungan kalian tiba-tiba cepat berubah? Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya?" pertanyaan yang ini membuat Hinata pusing. Sesuatu apa maksudnya?

"Kalian pasangan dansa yang serasi! Kalian benar-benar pacaran, kan?"

Yang dilakukan Hinata hanya menggeleng-geleng saja. Naruto juga bernasib sama sepertinya. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu, apakah Naruto ditanyai sama sepertinya atau tidak. Ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan banyak suara di telinganya tadi.

Hinata meneguk salivanya, pahit. Mereka tidak tahu kalau hatinya serasa di remas kuat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pasangan serasi? Berpacaran? Hinata menggeleng. Tidak. Sampai saat ini pun, pemuda itu tidak memberinya jawaban apapun. Pemuda itu masih seperti kemarin malam, menjauhinya. Meski ia bilang tidak menuntut jawabannya, tapi apa salahnya sedikit... berharap.

Naruto menggendong tasnya, sesekali ia melirik Hinata. Kakinya ingin sekali melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan mengajaknya ke taman berdua. Naruto berniat ingin izin, tapi tahu sendiri, guru Guy sangat tidak menerima penolakan latihan berupa izin kecuali sakit. Dasar, umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Halo, murid-murid XI-C." Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke sumber suara, Hinata pun begitu.

Pemuda surai perak ikal yang memiliki mata biru pucat, berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru arah. Saat matanya menangkap yang ia cari, ia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Toneri." suara dingin dan datar, mengalihkan tatapannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju pria yang bernama Toneri itu dengan dahi yang berkerut, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru turut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Uzumaki-san, kau belum pulang?" tanya Toneri berbasa-basi.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Toneri. Ia kesal melihat wajah sok _innocent_ Toneri itu.

 **Flashback On**

Outsutsuki Toneri, Naruto tidak akan melupakan nama itu dan wajahnya. Toneri dikenal sebagai ketua Taekwondo di sekolahnya. Dulu, Naruto dan Toneri adalah anggota Taekwondo, mereka sering bertanding bela diri untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bela diri mereka saja. Tidak ada kekalahan atau kemenangan.

Tapi suatu hari, setelah Toneri dilantik sebagai ketua Taekwondo, Toneri meminta Naruto bertanding dengannya di ruang Gym. Ruangan itu telah dipenuhi banyak murid-murid di tribun. Naruto menyetujuinya tanpa merasa curiga atau apapun.

Mereka bergulat dan saling menunjukkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Dan akhirnya, Naruto kalah di atas kepalan tangan Toneri. Dengan seringai yang melebar, Toneri berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan disertai dadanya dibusungkan kehadapan para penonton. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak ria.

"Inilah, Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar, yang katanya ditakuti 100 orang pria besar. Tapi kemana kemampuannya sekarang? Dia bahkan terbujur kaku dengan tanganku sendiri! Dia lemah! Tidak ada apa-apanya."

Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang. Tega-teganya Toneri menghancurkan harga dirinya di depan semua murid di sekolahnya. Bukankah ajang pertandingan ini hanya pertandingan biasa yang dilakukan oleh mereka, tidak ada kekalahan juga tidak ada kemenangan. Ternyata ini hanya akalan buluk Toneri. Naruto tidak tahu, mengapa Toneri merencanakan ini?

Naruto kesal, ia benci pada Toneri. Dan mulai saat itu, Naruto mengajukan diri untuk keluar dari eskul yang ia cintai sedari kecil, Taekwondo. Daripada harga dirinya sebagai pria di injak-injak oleh Toneri.

Naruto masuk ke eskul basket, dan menempuh jalan kehidupannya yang baru. Meski ia sekarang sebagai atlet basket yang di gila-gilai oleh para siswi di sekolahnya, tapi Taekwondo tetaplah olahraga yang dia cintai.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Apa urusanku disini, katamu?" Toneri melempar pertanyaan Naruto kembali. Lalu ia mendengus. Bibirnya berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Aku disini untuk bertemu Hinata," bisiknya pelan. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung juga penasaran.

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu Hinata?" tanya Naruto, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Toneri menyeringai, ia berjalan semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Tepat setelah bibirnya berada dekat dengan telinga kanan Naruto, ia berbisik, "Aku tahu.. kemarin malam di acara pesta ultah Uchiha, Hinata.. menyatakan cinta padamu, kan?"

Naruto terbelalak. Kiba dan Shikamaru juga ikut terbelalak, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun keterkejutan. Mereka bertiga ternyata dapat mendengar bisikan halus Toneri.

Naruto mendorong bahu Toneri menjauh. Toneri segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, seringainya belum memudar. _Mengapa si brengsek ini bisa tahu? Kukira, di kolam ikan kemarin tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada aku dan Hinata,_ pikirnya bertanya-tanya.

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?" desis Naruto.

"Jadi itu benar, Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada kami sebelumnya?" protes Kiba.

"Maafkan aku, Kiba. Ak.." lidahnya hampir saja mengatakan permasalahan batin yang ia rasakan. Ia bisa saja dengan senang hati menceritakannya pada Kiba, dan yang lainnya. Tapi jangan di hadapan Toneri.

Naruto melirik ke belakang, Hinata dan Ten Ten belum beranjak meninggalkan kelas dan malah melihat perang dingin antar Naruto dan Toneri. _Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?,_ batin Naruto.

Toneri mengikuti arah lirikan Naruto. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada gadis indigo, "Hai, Hyuuga-san,"

Hinata sedikit tersentak disapa Toneri, ia menunduk dalam karena ditatap Toneri lekat-lekat. Naruto langsung beralih menatap Toneri geram dan mencengkram kerah baju Toneri.

"Keluarlah kau dari sini dan pulang!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Toneri.

"Wow, wow, tenang Uzumaki-san. Kau ingin membunuhku?" desis Toneri seraya berusaha melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

Sekali sentakan kasar, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Hyuuga-san sangat cantik di pesta kemarin. Aku langsung jatuh hati padanya," ungkap Toneri dengan santai. Naruto mendelik tidak suka.

"Kau pasti bingung mendapatkan pernyataan yang tiba-tiba dari Hyuuga-san, aku pun sama." Naruto terdiam mendengarkan, karena itu benar.

"Aku benar, kan? Heh, itu benar, karena kalian saling membenci. Aku tidak menduga kalau Hyuuga-san malah jatuh cinta pada orang yang dibencinya." ujar Toneri pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai Hyuuga-san. Bagaimana..." Toneri menggantungkan perkataannya, memancing rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Kalau aku jadikan dia permaisuriku, hm?" Naruto terperangah. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan gemetar.

Naruto tidak kunjung memberikan respon. Toneri mengambil kesempatan dan cepat mendatangi Hinata sembari mengulas senyum terbaiknya, berusaha manis di depan gebetannya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menengok ke belakang. Hinata terlihat malu-malu di depan Toneri. Rasa kesal dan muak langsung mengerubungi hatinya. Ia ingin melarang Toneri mendekati Hinata dan membawa Hinata pergi kemana saja asal jauh dari pria berambut perak itu.

Tapi ia juga sadar. Ia hanyalah teman Hinata, ia tidak berhak melarang... ia juga tidak berhak cemburu. Cemburu? Naruto mendengus. _Aku tidak cemburu,_ batin Naruto menyangkal.

Rasa sesak sangat mendesak di dada mendengar Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Toneri untuk pulang bersama. Naruto langsung melenggang pergi, ia sangat marah. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung pergi mengikuti Naruto.

Oy! Naruto!" panggil Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto sendu. Gadis itu menghela nafas sedih. Di tatapnya Toneri yang masih setia mengulurkam tangan kanannya kepada Hinata, masih menunggu sambutan uluran Hinata. Mata lavendernya ia tolehkan ke samping, Ten Ten menggelengkan kepalanya pelan agar tidak tertangkap penglihatan Toneri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ten Ten. Aku sangat mengenali Outsutsuki-san," Toneri melebarkan senyumannya. Ten Ten menghela nafas tidak peduli.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya di jari jemari Toneri ragu. Toneri langsung memagutnya erat dan menggiringnya keluar kelas, diikuti Ten Ten di belakangnya.

Tangannya yang di genggam Toneri berasa dingin dan hampa. Tidak sebanding dengan genggaman tangan Naruto yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Naruto! Berhenti!" pemuda surai raven mencuat kebelakang menarik pundak sahabat pirangnya kasar sehingga pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau marah tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi rasa kekhawatirannya meski sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir.

Naruto enggan menatap sepasang onyx di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu, Teme... aku hanya kesal, aku... Ah!" Naruto menapik lengan Sasuke di pundaknya dan berbalik kembali berjalan menuju Gym.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, heh, Naruto? Sudah jelas sekali kalau kau ini menyukai Hinata," ucap Kiba setelah pemuda itu berhasil menyamai langkah panjang Naruto yang tergesa-gesa.

"Saat ini, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan siapapun. Biarkan aku sendiri." balas Naruto dingin. Kiba berdecak sebal.

Kiba menghadang jalan Naruto dengan berdiri di hadapannya. "Kali ini saja, dengarkan aku. Toneri sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata semenjak gadis itu keluar dari salah satu kamar kemarin malam. Aku mengetahuinya dari caranya menatap Hinata. Apa kau mau kalah lagi dari Toneri?"

Naruto melebarkan mata safirnya.

.

"Tidak, Ten Ten. Aku... sudah menyerah dengan Naruto. Aku ingin membuka hatiku pada Outsutsuki-san." ujar Hinata lemas. Saat ini, ia dan Ten Ten menunggu Toneri keluar dari kelas XI-A, pemuda itu hendak mengambil ponselnya yang ketinggalan.

Hinata sudah menceritakan pada Ten Ten semuanya tentang pernyataan cintanya dan keluh kesahnya terhadap sikap Naruto yang acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Hinata, aku kagum padamu karena kau berani berada di medan perang, tapi bukan berarti cuman hanya badai salju bisa menyurutkan langkahmu dan keberanianmu untuk melawan musuh!" jelas Ten Ten.

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya di dalam ketundukan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku, bodoh. Lawan kehendak hatimu yang hampir menyerah itu, oh tuhan. Jangan biarkan hatimu berkabut asap keputusasaan," Ten Ten memegang kedua pundak Hinata, memaksa Hinata menatapnya.

.

"Kiba. Kau lihat apa yang katakan Hinata pada Toneri di kelas tadi? Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menerima ajakan Toneri untuk pulang bersama. Kalau aku benar-benar berada di hatinya, dia tidak mungkin menerima ajakan si brengsek itu!" emosi Naruto meluap-luap ketika mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di kelasnya.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan mendesah. "Itu hanya acara pulang bersama saja,"

"Acara pulang bersama yang bergantikan acara kencan! Aku..."

"Kau takut?" potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto terdiam, berusaha keras ia meneguk ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

"Pergilah, dan tarik Hinata bersamamu, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dia pasti tidak akan menolakmu, Dobe." sambung Sasuke tenang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan membasahi surai pirangnya dan menembus ke ulu hatinya.

.

"Yah.. hujan," cicit Toneri berpura-pura ngambek. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya seolah tidak mendengarkan. Ia menatap kosong rumput-rumput di bawahnya yang mulai di basahi air dari langit yang semakin lama, semakin deras.

Ten Ten sudah pergi, karena arah jalan pulangnya dengan Hinata berbeda arah. Entah apakah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan untuk Hinata, rumah Toneri satu arah dengannya.

"Hyuuga-san, aku akan ke ruang loker ya, aku ingin mengambil payung dulu, kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana." perintah Toneri yang disambut anggukan patuh Hinata.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit dengan sendu. Mendung. Persis seperti suasana hatinya. Rasanya perih. Kepalanya terngiang-ngiang ucapan Ten Ten sebelum gadis itu pergi.

"Hinata, terkadang perempuan harus agresif untuk mendapatkan cintanya,"

"Jangan menyerah. Aku yakin sekali, kalau Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu. Aku bisa melihatnya sewaktu dia keluar dari kelas tadi,"

"Tolak ajakan Toneri itu. Pergi dan datanglah pada Naruto."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Apa aku bisa...?"

Hinata sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tidak disadari Toneri sudah berada di sampingnya. Suara kibasan khas payung di buka membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ayo Hyuuga-san," ujar Toneri sembari hendak menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata lembut.

Plak!

Hinata menangkis tangan kanan Toneri kasar. Membuat Toneri berkerut heran, "Hyuuga-san?"

"Maaf, Outsutsuki-san. Tapi, aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya." setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata berlari menerobos hujan.

Tidak peduli rembesan air hujan yang dinginnya menusuk tulang. Tidak peduli teriakan Toneri yang juga mengejarnya. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang, menemui Naruto.

.

Mulutnya megap-megap, ia berlari melawan angin dan hujan yang semakin liar menyerangnya. Naruto tidak peduli sudah beberapa kali ia berlari dan terus tersandung batu di bawahnya. Mata safirnya berkabut, bukan karena rinai-rinai hujan yang mengaburi pandangannya. Gadis indigo yang ingin sekali ia temui sukses membuat mendung di pelupuk mata safir indah itu.

 _Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan yang besar. Tidak akan, tidak akan aku ulangi lagi,_ batinnya berusaha tenang walau emosinya tidak menentu sekarang.

Terlihat dari jauh, sebuah titik hitam mendekat dengan cepat, lama kelamaan membentuk siluet yang sangat ia kenali. Matanya terbelalak, ia memelankan tempo larinya hingga menyerupai berjalan.

Gadis indigo disana juga memperlambat laju larinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Rambut indigonya lepek karena terkena hujan. Blazer yang ia kenakan mengerut hingga memperlihatkan tonjolan tubuhnya tertentu.

Keadaan Hinata sama seperti Naruto, namun pemuda itu lebih berantakan. Air mata dan air hujan bercampur di pipi tannya yang dihiasi tiga buah kumis tipisnya. Air mata itu tidak terlalu kentara di pandangan Hinata karena disamari air hujan.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan di bawah langit yang tidak bersahabat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai bicara. Mereka sibuk mengatur nafas mereka. Dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang entah kenapa terasa berat di hirup.

"Naruto..." panggil Hinata lembut. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara gadis di depannya di antara suara rembesan air hujan yang menghantam ke bumi. Sangat membuai.

"Hinata..." balas panggil Naruto setelah membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang kosong. Entah pikirannya pergi kemana.

Hinata tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti itu. Ia segera mendekati Naruto dan mendekapnya erat. Naruto sedikit limbung karena pelukan Hinata yang mendadak namun segera menyeimbangkan berat badannya dan Hinata.

Hinata meremas kuat kemeja putih basah yang Naruro kenakan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Perlahan sebelah tangan kekar Naruto angkat dan menarik punggung Hinata untuk semakin dekat dengannya sehingga tidak ada jarak sama sekali dengan Hinata, sedangkan sebelah tangannya, dia elus rambut Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Naruto menyelungsupkan kepalanya di antara lekuk leher dan pundak Hinata. Menghirup aroma lavender sepuasnya. Dan mengklaimnya, hanya Naruto yang dapat menghirup aroma khas Hinata sedekat ini.

"Aku... tidak peduli," Hinata membuka suaranya di sela-sela isakkannya, Hinata masih di posisi memeluk Naruto.

"A-aku tidak pe-peduli kalau kau me-mengacuhkanku... ta-tapi kumohon... jangan menjauhiku seperti ini... aku tersiksa..." ungkap Hinata lirih, menahan sesak.

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, di tatapnya Hinata dalam-dalam. Menelisik, seolah sedang menelanjangi isi sepasang mata bulan di depannya. Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata lembut hingga meninggalkan jejak di bawah matanya.

Hinata terpejam, merasakan sentuhan dingin dan lembut tangan Naruto di wajahnya. Sayangnya, sentuhan itu dingin. Hinata menangkap tangan Naruto yang lebih besar dari tangannya di wajahnya itu. Dia tangkupkan tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha dapat mengalirkan kehangatan tubuhnya yang masih tersisa walau sedikit. Meski kenyataannya, Hinata menggigil kedinginan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengacuhkanmu? Sedangkan hatiku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Selalu ingin di dekatmu." bisik Naruto pelan.

Tangis Hinata meledak kembali. "Ta-tapi sikapmu..."

"Hinata... aku yang terbodoh." potong Naruto tanpa memberikan Hinata kesempatan berbicara. Kali ini, biarlah ia mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Aku yang terbodoh karena meninggalkanmu, mengacuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku dan menyelami hatiku sendiri hingga aku mendapatkan balasannya. Air matamu..." Naruto mengusap kedua pipi Hinata saat air mata itu kembali mengalir.

"...itu balasannya. Dan, melihatmu bersama Toneri... itu juga balasan atas kebodohanku. Aku merasa sakit melihatnya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanku sendiri, Hinata," Naruto makin menatap Hinata intens.

"Aku ingin terus melindungimu selamanya, aku ingin kau hanya milikku seorang. Karena aku mencintaimu." senyum cerah khas Naruto terulas di bibir pemuda itu.

Hinata menganga, matanya terbelalak kemudian. Tidak disangka, cintanya disambut hangat. Senyum manis itu muncul.

"Naruto..." entah siapa yang memulai duluan, mereka saling menipiskan jarak mereka. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Nafas mereka bersatu padu dan melahirkan uap panas di udara.

Cup!

Di bawah air hujan yang mulai mereda. Kedua pasangan itu memadu kasih, tidak ada seorang dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hinata mengepal gemetar di sisi roknya saat lidah Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya singkat, sebagai tanda usai ciuman mereka.

Perlahan, mata lavender pucat itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi tembem Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan kedua pipinya yang merona tipis.

Satu hal yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Kebahagiaan hati dan batin. Pelangi masih malu-malu keluar dari balik awan yang mulai mendapatkan warna putih cerahnya kembali, pelangi itu seolah tersenyum cerah kepada mereka.

Tangan mereka saling berpagut erat. Dan saling berjanji, tidak akan melepaskan ikatan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Author Note:

Oke, langsung balasan review chap 9 aja ya^^ cekidot!

 **Balasan Review:**

Balasan review bagi yang gak log in, yang log in, cek kotak PM kalian ya~^^

 **Guest :** Nie udah di sambung^^ heheh.. makasih udah nge-review :)

 **naruto boruto :** gak lah, iya, saya juga ngerasa kasian ama Hinata^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **Guest 2 :** makasih udah bilang keren #tersipu.. ini udah update^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **kiara-kei :** makasih udah bilang keren #tersipu.. chap selanjutnya bakal end^^ heheh... makasih udah nge-review :)

 **n :** ini udah di lanjut^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **PiisuKe :** akhhh, masa berbulan-bulan tsihh? °o° hehe iya, gak apa-apa dirimu tidak log in^^.. makasih udah nge-review :)

 **YuyuYu :** heheh iya^^ .. ini udah di update^^.. makasih udah nge-review :)

 **Abi :** ini udah di update^^ .. makasih udah nge-review :)

 **Yuka :** masa? wahh... diam-diam dirimu suka men-stalker aku ya~ hehe #peace ^^ .. aduhh.. maaf kalau chap 9 lama di update, ya T_T gomen~ .. ini udah di update^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **shutimboel :** hehe jadi malu dibilang fanfic abal saya ini keren^^ .. o ya akan saya buat fanfic BoruHima dkk, tapi saya gak janji bakal cepet^^ wahh, saya belum liat filmnya, di youtube ada gak ya? nanti bakal saya cek di youtube, ahh.. oke, ini udah di lanjut^^ makasih udah nge-review :)

 **LoveNaruHinaNaru :** iya, ini udah di lanjut, heheh^^ .. aminnn, makasih udah nge-doa'in saya :* .. dan, makasih udah nge-review :)

.

Ohya, makasih buat semua para reader yang udah nyempatin diri buat Review, Fave dan Follow^^ :*

.

Oke, saya rasa sudah cukup balas-balasannya. Saya undur diri dulu^^ .. Jaa \^^/

 **.**

27.12.15

.

 **Mind to Review?**


	11. Chapter 11: Kau dan Aku Selamanya

**Do I Hate You or I Love You? © Chiharu Kazawa**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto and Hinata**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T(een)**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Hinata RTN, dkk**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 Years Later**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mulai menggelap di ufuk barat. Terlihat siluet bayangan seseorang yang berlari cepat menyelusuri beberapa kios toko. Namun, ada rasa waspada menyelimuti mengetahui jalan yang di pijakinya becek. Bisa terpleset tidak elit nanti dia.

"Oh ya ampun," gumamnya resah ketika melihat sederet kata ' _close'_ terpampang di dalam semua toko yang ia kunjungi.

Gadis itu melilitkan syal merah mudanya saat syal itu melorot di bawah lehernya. Uap panas menyembul keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menghela nafas. Mata lavender pucatnya memicing tajam.

 _Toko akan ditutup selama liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru._ Begitulah yang tertulis di bawah kata _close_ yang sudah bosan ia lihat.

"Yang benar saja..." gerutunya seraya menendang batu kerikil di samping kanannya lalu berbalik pergi.

Tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya. Angannya melayang terbang entah kemana. Memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan kepada pemuda yang sudah tujuh tahun merajut kasih dengannya.

Ia sudah berjanji akan bertukar kado dengan pemuda itu pada malam Natal. Tapi, tangannya kosong. Hampa. Tidak ada benda berbentuk kotak atau bentuk hati atau bentuk apapun yang direncanakannya di sampuli kertas kado bergambar puluhan mangkok ramen dengan warna latar jingga. Mengingat pemuda itu sangat menggilai ramen.

Jangan salahkan dia karena tidak membuat kadonya di jauh-jauh hari. Ia begitu sibuk dengan kelulusannya sebagai Sarjana Psikolog yang baru ia sandang dua hari yang lalu. Andai waktu dapat berputar mundur, ia ingin memikirkan hadiah dan segera mengemasinya dengan apik untuk pemuda pirang yang dia cintai, meski di hari wisudanya. Untuk orang tercinta, mengapa tidak?

Apa mau di kata. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada toko yang buka di jam-jam hari Natal dan Tahun Baru. Semua orang sibuk menghabiskan waktu Natal bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing. Tentang keluarga, ia jadi ingat sesuatu...

Tritritratralalalala~

Ia terlonjak kaget seketika. Ponselnya berdering kencang membelah kesunyian nan sepi di jalan yang dia tapaki. Tergesa-gesa ia merogoh saku celananya, tempat disimpan ponselnya, sebelum suara deringnya semakin menggila.

Kulit tangannya yang terbaluti sarung tangan hangat meraba benda yang dia yakini ponselnya. Secepat kilat ia menariknya keluar dan menekan tombol 'jawab' tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil dan langsung dia tempelkan di telinga kirinya.

"M-Moshi-moshi!"

"Hinata-neechan!" sekejap, gadis itu menjauhkan telinga kirinya dari ponselnya. Demi keselamatan gendang telinganya dari suara melengking adiknya di seberang sana.

"Hanabi, jangan teriak-teriak, tidak baik," Hinata menasehati adiknya dengan lembut dan sabar meski dalam hatinya dongkol.

"Uhh! Hinata-neechan, kemana saja kau? Aku khawatir! Ayo pulang!"

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Tenang saja ak-"

"Bukan! Aku khawatir pada perutku! Aku lapar~! Pulanglah, dan masak sesuatu!" Kukira... dia mengkhawatirkanku, pikir Hinata.

"Bukankah di rumah ada pelayan? Mengapa tidak minta saja?"

"Kakak tidak tahu? Semua pegawai di rumah di liburkan karena Natal dan Tahun Baru. Mereka kan ada waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Tidak seperti kakak."

 _What?_ Para pegawai rumah di liburkan? Ah, semenjak ia pergi keluar rumah ternyata banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan lagi, kata-kata adiknya sangat menusuk hati Hinata. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa, di dunia ini, hanya dia saja yang tidak bersama keluarganya saat ini. Kakak macam apa dia?

"Oke sayang, aku akan pulang. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan," kata Hinata diakhiri suara kecupan di ponselnya.

Hinata langsung memutuskan kontak sepihak dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Awan hitam tampak asyik memeluk bulan. Cahayanya makin meredup menyinari kamar yang di dominasi warna _oranye_ itu. Meski gelap, sang pemilik kamar itu tidak kunjung menyalakan lampunya.

Mata safir itu terkunci pada cincin permata lavender terang yang dia genggam di sela-sela jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, mempadukan sinar bulan yang minim agar masuk menembus cincinnya.

Lavender itu bersinar, bermandikan cahaya biru bulan. Sungguh perpaduan warna biru dan lavender yang cantik. Namun, yang paling menonjol adalah warna asli cincin itu. Warna lavendernya menyalang geram di mata safirnya. Menampakkan keelokkan cincin itu tersendiri. Seulas senyum tipis di kedua belah bibir itu.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu esok hari. Kira-kira, apa tanggapannya ya?" gumamnya, entah pada cincinnya atau pada dirinya sendiri.

Ctak!

Seketika, seisi ruangan yang semula gelap menjadi terang benderang sehingga pemuda itu sedikit memejamkan matanya, berusaha terbiasa dengan sinar lampu kamarnya.

"Apa liburanmu hanya di habiskan di dalam kamar saja, Naruto? Tanpa melakukan apapun begitu," seorang ibu paruh baya bersurai merah darah bertanya sarkastik pada pemuda itu.

"Ibu..." Naruto berjalan menghampiri ibunya dengan wajah yang sumringah tak tertahan.

"Lihat, cincin ini cantik kan? Aku ingin memberikannya pada Hinata di malam Natal besok." ucap pemuda pirang itu tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan ibunya barusan seraya memamerkan cincin di tangannya seolah barang itu adalah aset yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Cantiknya..." Kushina tidak dapat membendung rasa takjubnya ketika pertama kali ia lihat.

Tanpa meminta izin pemiliknya, Kushina segera mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya pada jari manis kirinya.

"Kapan kau membelinya? Mengapa kau baru memberitahu ibu sekarang?"

"Ibu, aku baru saja pulang ke rumah dan aku langsung pergi ke pusat toko emas ternama untuk membeli itu. Aku telah mengorbankan semua tabunganku."

Kushina hanya manggut-manggut tidak memperdulikan raut wajah anaknya yang sedih mengeluarkan semua isi kartu kreditnya di toko emas itu. Ia asyik memperhatikan cincin milik anaknya yang besok akan berpindah kepemilikan.

"Ehehe, cincin ini cocok untuk ibu, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto datar.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena cincin itu cocok untuk Hinata saja,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu cincin ini cocok untuk Hinata sedangkan kau tidak pernah melihatnya memakainya,"

"Aku membayangkannya,"

Kushina menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan selidik. Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah karena di tatap seperti itu.

"A-Ada apa, ibu?"

"Jangan-jangan, di setiap ada kesempatan, kau selalu membayangkan Hinata yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Mem-Membayangkan apa maksudnya? Dan juga, apa maksudnya di setiap ada kesempatan? Jangan membuatku berpikir yang macam-macam-ttebayo,"

"Kau yang pertama kali memancing ibu berpikir yang macam-macam-ttebane,"

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mengambil tangan kiri ibunya dan mengambil cincin miliknya dengan paksa hingga membuat ibunya memekik kaget.

"Cukup dengan pembicaraan yang tidak jelas ini, ibu. Oh ya, jangan pernah menyentuh kotak cincin ini," titah Naruto pada ibunya setelah menyimpan cincin itu di dalam kotak beludru merah kecil dengan aman dan menyimpannya di atas sudut lemari.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita makan malam,"

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah asrama Kemiliteranmu?" sang kepala keluarga mengangkat suara setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

Kushina sedikit melirik anak tunggalnya di sela ia sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan suami dan anaknya. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Baik-baik saja. Disana menyenangkan sekali, Ayah," jawabnya. Naruto telah berniat mengabdi pada Negara setelah ia lulus sekolah menengah keatas. Tidak heran rambut pirangnya yang dulu gondrong mencuat, kini ia memangkasnya rapi karena tuntutan aturan sekolah militer itu.

"Hmm, kau semakin gagah dan tubuhmu besar semenjak disana, apa rahasianya?" entah kenapa, Minato bertanya yang mengarah ke permasalahan perubahan drastis tubuh anaknya.

"Aku sering berlatih keras di sana. Di saat pagi hari, aku ber-push up 100 kali dan lari sepanjang 10 km dan di siang harinya-"

"Cukup! Ayah tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Mengapa kau bisa betah di sekolah seperti neraka disana?" Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Kushina dan Naruto cekikikkan mendengarnya.

"Tidak terasa aku sudah resmi menjadi tentara negara. Cita-citaku menjadi pemimpin desa akan tercapai, ah! Mungkin tidak hanya pemimpin desa, tapi bisa saja pemimpin negara!" Naruto makin melebarkan senyumnya.

Minato tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut pirang anaknya dengan lembut.

"Bercita-citalah setinggi atap,"

"Setinggi langit, Minato!" Kushina merengut, meralat ucapan Minato barusan.

"Oh iya iya, bercita-citalah setinggi langit," Minato menggaruk pipi kanannya, salah tingkah.

"Iya, Ayah."

.

.

"Yeeyy! Natal telah tiba!"

Mata lavender pucat itu terbuka lebar. Demi dewa jashin yang di sembah Hidan, Hinata sukses terbangun di tengah-tengah mimpi indahnya yang bersama sang pujaan hati di atas bukit Konoha sedang melihat percikan kembang api berdua-oke lupakan.

Hinata kaget terbangun bukan karena suara mencetar Hanabi yang membahana seisi mansion tapi karena ucapannya... Natal telah tiba?

Gubrak!

Hinata berjengit ketika pintu yang memisahkan kamar dan lorong-lorong rumahnya dibuka paksa. Hinata bersumpah, engsel pintu itu pasti sudah terlepas. Monster dari mana yang mendobrak pintu kamar kesayangannya seenak jidat?

Monster itu ternyata adik kesayangannya, Hanabi. Wajah gadis surai coklat itu berseri-seri menghampiri tempat kakaknya yang meringkuk berselimut tebal.

"Kakak! Sekarang hari Natal! Ayo kita lihat kado-kado kita!" Hanabi tanpa ampun menggoyangkan tubuh ringkih kakaknya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hinata turun dari kasur dengan pasrah dan mengikuti Hanabi menuju aula yang terdapat pohon Natal raksasa yang berkelip warna-warni. Pohon itu di kelilingi setumpukan kado-kado beraneka ragam warna yang cerah dan disana juga ada dua orang laki-laki yang sudah bersamanya semenjak ia masih bayi. Kakak sepupunya, Neji. Dan ayahnya, Hiashi.

"Selamat Natal." ucap mereka serentak setelah Hanabi dan Hinata berhenti di hadapan mereka.

Hanabi memekik riang seraya mengobrak-abrik, menebak isi puluhan kado di depannya. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Natal ya, malam ini... kado... Naruto...

"Hinata-sama?" panggil Neji saat melihat Hinata mematung dan mengerutkan dahinya seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" Neji menepuk pundak Hinata dan sontak tangis Hinata meledak.

"Naataalll..." ucapnya di sela isak tangisnya.

Hanabi, Neji dan Hiashi langsung menenangkan Hinata, berusaha meredam tangisan Hinata yang menurut mereka agak berlebihan.

"Ayah, Hinata-neechan menangis senang atau sedih?" tanya Hanabi polos dan khawatir. Hiashi mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu.

.

.

Brek! Brek! Brek!

Suara sobekan kertas menggema di kamar berwarna ungu pucat itu. Kondisi kamar itu mengenaskan, sobekan kertas kado berserakan di mana-mana.

Isi kado yang terdiri dari aksesoris rambut cantik dan imut, boneka beruang merah muda besar, buku-buku bergambar Barbie, perhiasan, Hinata lempar ke sudut kamarnya.

"Mengapa isi kadonya ke- _girl-_ an begini, sih?" tanya Hinata yang masih sibuk membuka kadonya yang ke-10 dengan emosi, kepada Hanabi saat gadis kecil itu muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya yang roboh.

"Tentu saja, kado itu kan untuk Hinata-neechan. Kakak kan perempuan, apa pantas kakak di beri hadiah mainan mobil-mobilan?" Hanabi mendecak kesal melihat aksi sobekan sadis yang dilakukan kakaknya. Sudut matanya menangkap tumpukan barang-barang di sudut kamar kakaknya.

"Itulah yang kumau..." gumam Hinata pelan. Tapi sayangnya, Hanabi tidak mendengar gumamannya dengan jelas.

Hanabi mengambil boneka beruang dan mendekati kakaknya.

"Kenapa kakak membuang boneka ini dan semua isi kadonya?"

"Kakak tidak menyukainya,"

Hanabi menyengir lebar. Hinata jelas bisa membaca raut wajah adiknya.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya," tutur Hinata tanpa menunggu permintaan adik manisnya.

"Terima kasih, neechan!" setelah itu, Hanabi lantas memborong semua isi kado yang dibuang kakaknya lalu berjalan terkikik menuju kamarnya.

Hinata merebahkan badannya di atas karpet berbentuk bunga krisan miliknya. Alisnya mengkerut.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah pada Naruto seperti cepit rambut atau gelang, tentu saja. Rasanya, aku ingin mengobrak isi kamar Neji-niisan dan mengambil barang yang kukira Naruto menyukainya atau meminta salah satu kado Neji-niisan. Tapi... aku tidak enak, Neji-niisan pasti akan menaruh curiga padaku,"

Hinata bangkit lalu membongkar isi lemari pakaiannya. "Pakaian musim dingin mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Kalau aku ingat-ingat, jaket _coat_ yang diberikan Ayahku tahun lalu mungkin pantas di pakai Naruto..."

Pencarian Hinata terhenti tiba-tiba. "Tapi itu kan bekas. Masa aku harus memberinya pakaian bekas!" raung Hinata frustrasi.

Seonggok kain jatuh menimpa kaki mulus Hinata, turut mengundang atensinya. Hinata berjongkok, mengambil kain panjang yang biasa disebut syal. Di telitinya syal rajutan itu. Warnanya merah menyala. Bagus.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat syal ini..." ingatan Hinata menerawang. Lalu kemudian, Hinata membulatkan matanya seiring mulutnya yang ikut membulat juga.

"Aku lupa! Ini kan syal yang lima tahun lalu aku rajut untuk Naruto pakai di hari Natal saat itu. Oh ya ampun!"

Hinata tersenyum manis, pipinya bersemu merah. "Kurasa, sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya,"

"Hanabi-neechan! Ten Ten-nee datang!" lagi-lagi suara adiknya menginterupsinya.

Hinata menyimpan syalnya di punggung kursi kayu yang letaknya tidak jauh darinya lalu berjalan keluar hendak menyambut kedatangan Ten Ten.

Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar, sosok Ten Ten di samping pintu kamar sukses mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ehe, Selamat Natal, Hinata," Ten Ten langsung memeluk Hinata hangat.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan normal tanpa harus mengagetkanku?" dan Hinata membalas pelukan Ten Ten lalu menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa memperdulikan permohonan maaf dari Ten Ten.

Ten Ten sedikit membulatkan matanya begitu melihat isi kamar Hinata yang jauh dari kesan rapi.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Hinata tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Sakura akan mengadakan pesta Natal malam ini di rumahnya, teman-teman kita juga turut di undang, kau mau ikut kan?" tanyanya setelah ia duduk di karpet berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Tidak. Malam ini aku ada acara, Naruto dan aku akan bertukar kado Natal dan melihat kembang api bersama di bukit! Kyaa!" wajah Hinata memerah membayangkannya.

Ten Ten terkekeh, lalu, "Semoga berhasil dengan kencanmu. Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Semenjak Naruto pergi ke Ame untuk melanjutkan studinya di sekolah asrama Kemiliteran, aku dan dia tidak bertemu lagi selama 4 tahun. Kami hanya bicara lewat ponsel saja. Uhh, aku sangat merindukannya," bibir Hinata melorot ke bawah, sedih.

Ten Ten manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tenang saja, rindumu akan terobati. Malam ini kau akan bertemu dengan Naruto," Hinata mengulas senyumnya.

"Hey, boleh aku meminjam salah satu syalmu? Aku lupa membawanya. Hari ini dingin sekali," Ten Ten memeluk dirinya sendiri dan pura-pura menggigil.

Hinata tertawa, "Sejak kapan aku selalu melarangmu, Ten Ten?"

"Terima kasih, Hinata! Kau sahabat terbaikku!" dan Ten Ten langsung menuju lemari pakaian Hinata dan melihat-lihat isinya.

Syalnya begitu banyak warna dan motif. Ten Ten bingung untuk memilihnya. "Hinata, bisa-"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Suara telepon rumah di kamar Hinata berbunyi, memotong pembicaraan Ten Ten. Hinata mengangkat gagang telepon.

Hinata sedikit melirik Ten Ten. "Maafkan aku Ten Ten," Ten Ten hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hallo?"

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata tersenyum mendengar suara cempreng di sebelah sana.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"Selamat Natal!"

"Selamat Natal untukmu juga, Sakura-chan,"

"Aku ada kabar bagus, malam ini aku akan mengadakan pesta Natal di rumahku, kau mau ikut?"

"Baru saja Ten Ten mengabariku soal itu. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut, malam ini aku ada... kencan dengan Naruto," Hinata agak malu mengatakan kencan.

Suara kekehan renyah terdengar di seberang sana. "Oke, aku mengerti. Semoga berhasil dengan kencanmu,"

Setelah itu, obrolan mengalir begitu saja di antara mereka. Sementara itu, gadis surai coklat berkepang dua itu terlihat gusar di depan cermin yang mematut seluruh tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Tidak ada yang cocok untukku," katanya pada dirinya sendiri seraya melepas syal polkadot ungu di lehernya.

Mata _hazelnut-n_ ya menangkap syal merah di atas punggung kursi di samping kirinya. Ten Ten langsung mengambilnya dan melilitkannya di lehernya.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Syal ini cantik sekali, dan cocok untukku,"

Ten Ten menghampiri Hinata yang membelakanginya. Tidak enak bila di ganggu di saat ini. Hinata tampak asyik berbicara di telepon.

"Hinata-chan, aku sudah menemukan syal yang bagus untukku. Boleh aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Ten Ten, berusaha tidak mengganggu Hinata.

Hinata menggangguk cepat, ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas note yang entah apa isinya sembari berbicara di telepon.

Sejenak, Hinata sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon dan mencatat sesuatu, "Baiklah Ten Ten, terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Hati-hati di jalan ya,"

Ten Ten tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar mansion setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa pada Hinata.

.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Resep kuenya sangat membantu! Oh ya, aku harus pergi berbelanja, sampai jumpa Hinata!"

Piip-

Hubungan telepon langsung putus begitu saja dari Sakura. Hinata sedikit mengorek telinganya sebentar, berbicara dengan Sakura selama 1 jam membuat telinganya pengeng seketika karena gadis itu kerap kali berteriak cempreng di telepon.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk mengemas kado untuk Naruto," ucapnya lalu berbalik melihat kursi dimana ia menyimpan syal merah rajutannya.

Wajah Hinata memucat. Syal merah itu tidak ada. Hilang. "Ya ampun, dimana syal cintaku itu, aku masih ingat aku menyimpannya disini!"

Hinata mencari syalnya di seluk-beluk tempat yang tidak jauh dari kursi kayunya. Lalu Hinata berhenti mencari.

"Apa mungkin Ten Ten yang mengambilnya? Oh Tuhan! Jika itu benar... aku harus mengambilnya!"

Hinata segera berdiri, mengenakan _coat_ tebal ungu pucatnya dan menyabet syal merah muda asal dan melilitkannya longgar di leher. Suara gedebuk-gedebuk di sepanjang lorong-lorong rumah di setiap langkahnya, menandakan ia sedang terburu-buru.

Tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan bersentuhan dengan kenop pintu menuju keluar. Neji telah menepuk pundak Hinata dan menghentikannya.

"Hinata-sama, kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Kau mau kemana?"

"Uh, umm, a-aku ingin pe-pergi mencari Ten Ten..." ungkapnya dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin. Neji datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Oh, bisakah nanti saja? Tolong bantu aku membuat kue jahe dan pie, ya?"

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Mau tak mau ia harus menuruti keinginan kakak sepupunya. "Baiklah, Neji-niisan,"

.

.

17:05

Naruto menatap deretan angka waktu di jam tangan Adidas hitamnya. Beberapa jam lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan Hinata di bukit tinggi Konoha. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Detik-detik momen yang di tunggu-tunggu akan datang.

Naruto mengelus dadanya saat degupannya semakin berdetak keras. Untuk sekian kalinya, ia kembali bercermin. Memeriksa penampilannya agar selalu terlihat rapi dan oke.

Tubuh tinggi kekar Naruto dibaluti baju _turttle neck_ hitam panjang yang dilapisi bagian luarnya dengan jaket _coat_ jingga sepahanya, di bagian kaki, ia hanya memakai celana kargo hitam panjang semata kaki yang di selipkan ke dalam sepatu boots hitam. Tidak lupa, ia melilitkan _scarf_ hijau bergaris putih di lehernya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan mengambil kotak cincin di sudut atas lemari. Namun, niatnya gagal ketika sang ibu berteriak memanggilnya dari dapur.

Naruto bergegas menuruni tangga, menuju dapur. "Ada apa, ibu?"

Kushina menenteng sebuah plastik ukuran sedang dan menyodorkannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Berikan kue mochi ini untuk Chiyo-baasan. Kau masih ingat rumahnya kan?"

"Aku masih ingat. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ittekimasu," Naruto segera mengambil bingkisan plastik itu. Kushina mengantar Naruto sampai pintu rumah.

"Itterashai!" Kushina melambaikan tangannya ke punggung lebar anaknya yang makin jauh hilang di tikungan rumah.

Naruto terus berlari namun tidak terlalu cepat. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Naruto telah berada di depan rumah tujuannya. Rumah yang bergaya Jepang tradisional itu tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Terlihat seorang nenek yang surainya sudah memutih sepenuhnya sedang duduk di teras rumahnya, di temani dua cangkir ocha dan seorang pria surai merah darah.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Gaara? Gaara!" ia melambaikan tangannya kepada pria bermata jade itu.

Pria yang disebut Gaara itu terperangah, "Naruto..?"

Naruto memperlambat laju larinya ketika sudah berada di depan kedua orang itu. Senyumannya makin melebar saat Gaara memeluknya. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Naruto dan Gaara adalah teman semasa kecil, namun saat mereka menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama, Gaara pindah ke Suna.

"Apa kabar, Naruto? Kau semakin berubah saja," ucap Gaara setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau juga sudah banyak berubah, maksudku, rambut merah klimismu itu. Aku sempat tidak mengenalimu tadi,"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, disambut kekehan kecil nenek Chiyo.

"Ah, Naruto-chan, angin apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya nenek Chiyo setelah Gaara menggiring Naruto duduk bersama mereka.

"Bukan angin, nek. Ini, ada kue mochi dari ibu, untuk nenek," Naruto segera membuka bingkisan plastiknya dan mengeluarkan sekotak kardus berisi kue mochi yang bulat-bulat.

"Kau dan ibumu tidak perlu repot-repot. Kalian sudah terlalu baik padaku. Bagaimana dengan keadaan ayah dan ibumu?" tanyanya sembari memindahkan sebutir demi sebutir mochi ke atas piring.

"Ayah dan ibuku baik-baik saja, nek. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus pergi,"

Gaara menangkap pergelangan kiri Naruto, mencegah Naruto pergi. "Kau baru saja bertemu dengan kawan lamamu dan kau akan pergi secepat ini?"

"Iya, Naruto-chan. Tetaplah disini dulu barang sejenak," timpal nenek Chiyo.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak sekaligus salah tingkah.

"Duduklah disini dan minum ocha bersama kami, aku akan membawa secangkir ocha lagi untukmu."

"Tidak usah, Gaara," pria bermata jade itu berpura-pura mendengarkan Naruto barusan dan lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tinggallah Naruto dan nenek Chiyo berdua di teras.

.

.

Sudah tigapuluh menit, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobrol dan sesekali meresapi ocha hangat. Ia pun pamit pergi dan ber- _ojigi_ kepada Gaara dan nenek Chiyo.

Langkah kakinya pergi menuju bukit tinggi Konoha yang jaraknya kira-kira satu kilometer setengah dari rumah nenek Chiyo. Wajahnya berhiasi senyuman lebar di setiap langkah. Tangannya meraba-raba saku _coat_ dan saku celana kargonya mencari sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku lupa bawa cincinnya." Naruto segera berbalik kembali ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari simpangan jalan yang Naruto lewati. Hinata tampak berlari terengah-engah Ia berlari berbeda arah dengan Naruto. Anehnya, mengapa mereka tidak menyadarinya...

Tujuan Hinata sekarang adalah rumah Sakura. Berharap Ten Ten ada disana. Rumah berlantai dua sudah ada di depan matanya. Itu rumah keluarga Haruno.

Hinata segera menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu dengan keras tanpa ampun.

"Sakura-chan!" teriaknya di sela gedoran pintunya yang membabi buta.

"Aku datang! Aku datang!" balas seseorang dari dalam sana.

Cklek!

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Kau datang untuk berpesta? Aku tahu kalau kau-"

Hinata menerobos masuk ke dalam dan matanya mengedarkan ke segala arah. "Dimana Ten Ten?" tanyanya lirih.

Kepala yang sangat dia kenali timbul di balik dinding, di ikuti kepala pirang lainnya. "Ada apa kau mencariku, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ten Ten sembari berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Jadi, kau ikut berpesta, Hinata-chan?" Ino ikut nimbrung.

Hinata membisu. Matanya terus memandang syal merah yang di sampirkan di bahu Ten Ten. Tanpa babibu, Hinata menarik syal itu.

Sret!

"Kyaa!"

"Maafkan aku, Ten Ten!"

Hinata langsung pergi keluar, menenteng syal merah miliknya. Ketiga gadis itu masih mematung di tempat, masih memproses kejadian yang begitu mendadak tadi. Tidak disangka, Hinata kembali lagi dan mengalungkan syal merah mudanya di leher Ten Ten.

"Maafkan aku, Ten Ten," kata Hinata lagi, lalu kembali-lagi-keluar.

Dari arah dapur, ibu Sakura, Mebuki terheran-heran dengan kedatangan juga kepulangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa tadi?" tanyanya.

Ino, Sakura dan Ten Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu. Plus bingung.

.

.

Kristal-kristal es salju mulai turun lebat. Semilir angin mengelus pipi gembil Hinata dan surainya lembut. Surai indigo milik Hinata terlihat memutih di atasnya karena salju.

Kakinya yang terbaluti sepatu boots hitam pucatnya terlihat menembus masuk ke dalam tumpukan salju, hanya sedikit. Kini ia telah berada di kaki bukit, tempat janji dia dan Naruto untuk bertemu, melepas kerinduan selama 4 tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

Berjalan sepanjang 1 km di saat cuaca yang ekstrim benar-benar menghabiskan separuh tenaganya. Saat ini, harusnya ia bergelut di kasur atau sedang memakan kue jahe dan pie di temani secangkir ocha hangat bersama keluarga di rumahnya. Tapi, mengapa Naruto malah memilih tempat sepi seperti ini? Apalagi dengan berdalih untuk melihat kembang api Natal secara leluasa. Alasan yang kekanakkan.

Mata lavendernya menangkap sosok pria pirang duduk di kursi panjang yang menghadap langsung pemandangan desa. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, seolah ada yang di pikirkan. Hinata menggelung syal yang dia genggam saat ujungnya menyentuh tanah bersalju. Syal itu, ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Ia melirik syalnya. Syal itu sudah di pakai Ten Ten mungkin tidak akan istimewa lagi, tapi apa mau di kata. Hinata menarik nafas panjang.

Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Naruto, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Saat beberapa meter dari Naruto, mata safir Naruto telah menangkap keberadaannya.

Hinata terkekeh karena ketahuan, tidak lupa goresan merah muncul di pipinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu memberi tempat duduk untuk Hinata di sampingnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Hinata setelah ia duduk disamping Naruto. Kedua tangannya masih bersembunyi dibalik pinggangnya.

Naruto melirik jam di pergelangan kirinya. "Tidak, aku baru saja datang sepuluh menit yang lalu,"

Hinata bernafas lega. Untung cuma telat sepuluh menit, tidak apalah. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin merapat dekat dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." bisik Naruto dengan semu merah tipis di kedua pipi tannya.

Wajah Hinata membara, menjalar hingga kedua telinganya, apalagi mengingat jarak mereka yang sedikit... ekstrim?

"Na-Naruto... Jangan lupa dengan tukaran kado kita..." Hinata menunduk saat Naruto memberi sinyal pertanda akan terjadi pertemuan bibir.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirmya. "Hinata tidak asyik! Aku kan sudah setengah mati merindukanmu,"

Naruto menyengir lebar kepada Hinata, "Pertama-tama, ciumlah aku dulu," lalu ia memajukan bibirnya.

Hinata meringis sebentar, "Tidak!" sergah Hinata tegas lalu mendorong wajah Naruto agar tidak menghadapnya.

"Baik, baik, nona Hyuuga," Naruto mengangkat kakinya naik ke kursi dan bersimpuh berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau menunjukkan kadonya pertama kali?" tanya Hinata polos lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Hinata terlihat manis seperti itu. Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak menerkam Hinata sekarang.

"Cara batu kertas gunting adalah cara yang terbaik," dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Hinata dan Naruto bersiap mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan...

"Batu kertas gunting!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Kkhh!"

"Yeah!"

Hinata mengeluarkan kertas sedang Naruto mengeluarkan gunting. Hinata jelas kalah, itu artinya ia yang harus menunjukkan hadiahnya pertama kali.

Perlahan-lahan, Hinata mengeluarkan syal merah yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Naruto terbelalak namun hanya sebentar. Dari pandangannya yang mengarah syal, ia beralih menatap Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni ratanya.

"Hinata?"

"Hanya ini saja yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Naruto. Aku tahu, ini hanyalah sebuah syal rajutan biasa dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukainya, ak..." Hinata tidak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Naruto menggenggam lengan kanannya lembut.

"Mengapa kau bilang seperti itu? Aku menyukainya, sangat. Ini buatanmu kan?" Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Selama dibuat dengan cinta, itu sudah melebihi apa yang kuharapkan, Hinata." ungkap Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menelisik kebohongan di sepasang mata safir itu. Namun ia tidak melihatnya walau hanya sejumput. Hinata tersenyum manis.

Cup!

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat gerakan cepat poninya di sibak dan di kecup singkat oleh kekasihnya. Hinata sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Si pelaku hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"B-Baiklah, sekarang waktunya giliranmu, Naruto," ucap Hinata susah payah.

Hinata menangkap kegelisahan Naruto, itu semua terlihat dari gerak-geriknya dan cara duduknya yang tidak nyaman. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap lurus ke atas langit.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Langitnya memang indah, ribuan bintang berkelap-kelip seolah sedang menyapa mereka disini. Sejenak, Hinata terdiam memandangi keindahan sang Pencipta.

Naruto menengok kebelakang, menatap Hinata yang asyik memandang langit seperti yang dia lakukan barusan. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di bawah Hinata yang masih terduduk di kursi.

Hinata tersentak saat tangannya yang masih tergenggam syal merah itu di genggam hangat oleh Naruto. Bahkan, ia baru sadar kalau Naruto sudah berjongkok di bawahnya.

"Kisah cinta kita, tidaklah seromantis Romeo dan Juliet atau kisah Cinderella atau pun seperti kisah Beauty and The Beast yang dulu kau bayangkan. Tapi-"

"Wowow, sejak kapan kau menjadi penyair? Apa teman-temanmu di sekolah militermu adalah pria-pria yang melankolis, ya?" dalam sekali hembusan nafas, Hinata telah merusak suasana romantis Naruto yang sudah susah payah dibuat.

Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas. Hinata mengernyit melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau menghembuskan nafas? Kau haus? Aku akan membeli kopi panas untuk kita, ya," entah kenapa, Hinata berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang tidak pengertian di depan Naruto.

Naruto menarik lengan Hinata agar tetap diam duduk, "Aku tidak haus, aku mau ngomongin sesuatu, dengerin aku dulu dan duduk diam disini-ttebayo,"

"Tinggal ngomong saja, apa susahnya, sih?" Hinata berlirih pelan, dahinya mengerut heran.

"Tidak semudah apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata,"

"Ya sudah, mungkin tenggorokanmu kering kan? Aku akan membeli minuman sebentar, mesin minumannya tidak jauh dari sini kok,"

Naruto menyentak lengan Hinata kembali duduk sedikit kasar saat Hinata kembali bangkit.

"Aku mencintaimu! Menikahlah denganku!"

Deg!

Hinata membulatkan matanya sempurna, mulutnya menganga sedikit. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Naruto juga memerah dengan ucapan frontalnya tadi, rencananya ingin membuat pernyataan yang romantis tapi... ah.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata..." ulang Naruto sedikit berbisik.

Hinata menekan dadanya yang berdegup cepat, sangat cepat bagaikan atlet yang sedang berlari 200 meter. Naruto melamarnya? Benar-benar di luar dugaan Hinata. Ini sangat mendadak.

Mata lavender pucat itu berkaca-kaca saat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil yang berisi cincin permata lavender terang, sangat berlainan dengan Hinata yang di dominasi lavender yang pucat. Warna yang sangat berani namun anggun.

"Will you marry me? Hyuuga Hinata?"

Air mata itu jatuh tidak tertahan. Hinata mengulum bibir bawahnya menahan isakkan yang akan keluar. Ia menangis bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Di saat posisi Naruto yang masih berjongkok di bawahnya, Hinata mengalungkan syal rajutannya di leher Naruto dan memeluk leher pria itu hangat.

"Apakah jawabannya iya?" Naruto tersenyum di balik pundak Hinata.

Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya. Di tatapnya pemilik kedua mata safir yang indah itu lekat-lekat.

"Yes. I will," dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya dan segera memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kiri calon istrinya yang akan berubah menjadi menjadi Hinata Uzumaki.

Mereka saling bersitatap. Naruto menarik tengkuk Hinata mendekat. Pria itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Puluhan percikan sinar-sinar warna-warni di langit desa Konoha seolah mewakili perasaan mereka yang meletup-letup bahagia seperti kembang api itu yang meletup-letup dengan liar.

Namun, rasa bahagia dan cinta mereka tidak akan sesingkat datangnya dan hilangnya kembang api. Mereka akan menjaganya sampai akhir hayat mereka.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Author Note:

Akhirnya selesai juga ni fic! #meregangkan otot

ok, mungkin end disini agak maksa dan terlalu cepat dan hal-hal apapun yang tidak berkenan di hati para reader. Gomenasai T_T

 **Balasan Review:**

balasan review ini hanya untuk para reader yang sudah review tapi tidak login, yang login periksa kotak PM kalian ya~

 **Guest:** ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah nge-review :)

 **YuyuYu:** ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah nge-review :)

 **Piisuke:** iya makasih, dan makasih udah nge-review :)

 **naruto boruto:** ah masa? gomen T_T, hehe makasih udah nge-review :)

 **Vina:** ini udah di update, makasih udah nge-review :)

.

.

Thanks's for reading, review, fave and follow. I Love You All! ^^

.

02.01.16

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Di suatu ruangan, terlihat dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki sedang duduk menikmati kue jahe dan pie, oh dan ocha panas.

"Mengapa Naruto dan Hinata lama sekali pulangnya?" tanya wanita surai merah panjang setelah melirik jam besar di belakangnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam.

"Mereka kan sedang berkencan, Kushina," jawab Minato asal. Dan Kushina hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Salah seorang pria surai coklat panjang berdehem dan sukses membuat semua kepala menoleh kepadanya.

"Minato," panggil Hiashi datar.

"Ya? Hiashi-sama?" sahut Minato dengan kalem.

"Segera kau tentukan tanggal pernikahan kedua anak kita."


End file.
